


Untitled.

by SlothOtter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternative universe- Shifter, I don't know how to tag., M/M, Smut, Violence, Zootopia theme, free writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothOtter/pseuds/SlothOtter
Summary: Where every living creature in the city is rotten by the laws of shifters to assure the human's safety, an urban legend makes sure to protect the shifters where the government failed to do and a whole lot of incidents that leads to a somewhat tragic history.





	1. Fate's path

**Author's Note:**

> I can't name stories for shit.  
> First time writing one.  
> Edited the notes because why not?  
> I wanted to write something zootopia related because i watched the movie back in summer and really wanted a jjp thing based of it.

2nd september, the days are starting to cool down a bit, this night in particular was neither cold enough or hot enough, just warm enough to leave the windows open.  
It was midnight, a time where Jinyoung fights against himself to stop the temptation of reading “just one more page” before sleeping. It was a quiet night like any others in Jinyoung’s lonely messy apartment yet somehow this night turned out to be quite a change of pace.  
A loud crash resounded from the kitchen that made Jinyoung’s eyes shot open.  
“Wha?” he whispered to himself as he got up putting a shirt over him.  
The apartment was dimly lit by the moonlight, it was eerie as to say with the night breeze.  
Jinyoung is not a scardy cat, he is logical but when you live 4 years alone in a rundown apartment with no one to check on you if you’re alive or have been rotting on the couch for three days you learn to take precautions such as… walking in the dark, heading to the kitchen like there was no fucking suspicious crash sound and chatterings inside it...no he wasn’t stupid, it was just the book he read and his extreme exhaustion from college today, yes he was perfectly aware of the situation and a pretty capable adult to make plans if there was a burglar inside the kitchen, he already made plans to defend himself by turning the kitchen’s lights on without batting an eye….they were close to begin with.  
\--  
There were stories of a certain shadow, an urban legend in this part of the city of a shape shifter. A Panther named “shadow of the forest”, a sort of vigilante that do justice to the oppressed, the dark knight in arkham but it was not human, a beast, it never was seen, it was so dark it blended well with the shadows of this damned city. It was a good evil, sometimes ripping rapists apart, sometimes sending thieves and aggressors to comas, sometimes just for fun it attacks the douchebag of the day. Basically it was a hero to the youngs, but a problem to the law and adults.  
That panther seemed working alone, the behaviours befitting of an actual panther, the questions always lingered. Why is there a savage in this cursed city? How did the government let it roam the city disrupting the balance between humans and shifters? Isn’t it not afraid of it’s fate if it were to be caught?  
Apparently that day came close… the city will be free of this hindrance, and it will be back to its corruption like normal.  
There were laws in this country and city. Savages are to be under surveillance, rare dangerous breeds such as felines are restricted to areas and if they were even to be false claimed as doing something against humans or herbivorous they would be put down.  
It is in place to make living between the species as harmonious as possible but humans use it to oppress the far superior creatures than them in terms of physical abilities.  
It was such a sad case of life.  
\--  
A jet black large cat was on top of the counter nuzzling in the cuppboard.  
It jumped when the lights switched on.  
“What a huge cat” jinyoung lazily thought, “it looks fluf--WHAT THE FUCK?!” he screamed the last part as he processed what was beholding in front of him, a seven feet large black panther standing with it’s all glory and fur in the middle of jinyoung’s kitchen boring it’s mesmerising blue retinas inside jinyoung’s soul.  
It’s a panther.  
A black large male panther, a wounded panther, bleeding,heck the whole floor is drowning in blood.  
The panther hissed, growled and stumbled slowly and growing bigger the closer it got to jinyoung. It was intimidating rather than full blown scary, a piece of art.  
Jinyoung stayed glued to his place near the door gazing at the panther in his territory seeming like a shy intruder trying to impose itself, limping on one limb.  
Suddenly the panther let out a roar and pounced at Jinyoung, he barely dodged the beast running back to the living room, tripping over hazardous stuff thrown on the floor, he could hear the animal’s heavy breathing behind him as it gets closer to where he is. He turned to the beast getting closer like jinyoung was some prey, he was between the coffee table and his tv stand, he falls on his back over a haphazardly thrown plushie. “Shit”.  
The beast grew it pace faster and jumped at him but jinyoung was known for his feline like agility and dodged it again rolling hitting the bookshelf/tv stand dropping most of its stuff, as his cheek rubs the harsh carpet he notices a syringe half full of Thiopental laying on the ground in between the crack of bookshelf and the floor, he quickly throws his arm in to grab it and roll again as the limping panther steadies itself and pounce again, “it’s clearly wounded so why put on an act?” he thoughts momentarily as he sees the pain in those blue glistening orbs, reflecting eyes on their own in this dark room half lit by the kitchen’s lights. “Shit” he loses his pace and find himself underneath the panther as it steadies itself once again over him trapping him growling and opening it’s mouth wide open letting the white canines light in the dark room. “I”m done for” as he quickly stabs the syringe right into the beast’s neck, he swore he could hear a human hiss from the action, before it falls it claws jinyoung’s left shoulder.  
Yes it was a small amount, yes the panther is double the size of jinyoung but by some sheer luck it seems to be knocked down, he probably hit a pressure point (do they even have them?)  
Either ways the panther flopped on him unconscious knocking the air out of him.  
“Omph, that should--ugh- do it, ah” he notices the blood gushing from his shoulder.  
…  
“Fuck” he pushes the panther aside with his healthy arm and clutches the graze. Three claw lines tattooing his skin from his shoulder blade to nearly his chest, “it could leave a scar”.  
Out of breath, past midnight sitting in a destroyed living room next to a dead asleep panther, he ends up letting a chuckle as he drops his head down shaking it.  
He stands up a few moments later saying to himself more than to anyone “let’s get you patched up buddy, the anesthesia won’t last that long”.

\---

The next day he wakes up on the the couch,with air filled with drying blood stench, floor messy, broken coffee table and a sore left arm. Fortunately or unfortunately no killer panther in view.  
\--  
The days go on normally as they should with jinyoung hissing at his wound and remembering the 7 stitches he had to sew at that panther’s right arm. “Hopefully they’re solid.” he sighs as he continues with work and studies.  
“You know jackson that black panthers aren’t actually black but have dark brown fur with actual brown and black spots? “  
“Uhu”  
“And there are two panthers, Leopards and Jaguars? Isn’t it fascinating”  
“Uhu”  
“For god’s sake jackson, stop messing with the cat!”  
Jinyoung’s shift started like always, going to the vet clinic and stand behind the counter to assist people with their pets but today he was with his long time friend Jackson being a babysitter to him as to say.  
Jackson is...well, Jackson. A friend jinyoung could have never asked more of, a moral support as well as the only person who checks on him to see if he’s a decomposing corpse in his flat. A humanoid golden retriever, he wonders if Jackson is a shifter or not. He seems human but have some tendencies that are rather odd to the humans living in this city...scratch that, he is the best human out there even if he might be more of a husky than a golden retriever.  
Today, the reason why Jackson is wagging his nonexistent tail around the clinic afraid of the cats but still playing with them is solely because of his selfless lazy friend Jinyoung.  
“Who gets a giant claw scratch but does not report it to the authorities?”  
“Someone who is all in one piece and still breathing” jinyoung sighs as he takes a hissing cat from jackson’s hands.  
“Come on jinyoung, you can’t work with that arm of yours, even the personnel feel bad for you”  
“I can use my right arm, that’s all i need. Besides, it’s not broken just...painful”  
Jackson groans as he sees his friend struggling to open the cage for the large grumpy tabby cat, so he sits up and reach for his friend to help him.  
“I might cry seeing you like this,jinyoung ah” he helps him again carrying the boxes.  
“I didn’t ask you to help me tho”  
“Gosh! What kind of person are you?!” he feigned offence  
“Argh, jackson!” jinyoung nudges his friend angry with an adoring smile.  
The bell rang notifying a customer coming in.  
“Here,let me have this jinyoung ah, take care of the counter”jackson said already snatching the load jinyoung was carrying.  
Jackson did not work in the clinic. No he didn’t, he just loved coming here and the personnel grew a liking to him, that’s all. He even refuse payment when he helps them in the heavy periods they get. Basically Jackson Wang is an angel sent to light up this damn place.  
“Welcome! What can i do for you?” jinyoung flashed his friendly business smile at the man standing in front of him.  
Silence.  
Jinyoung cleared his throat,” sir? “.  
“Ah!” the man seem to be cut from his reverie as he focuses his sight on jinyoung’s eyes.  
“Yes? Do you need any assistance with your pet?”  
The man wearing a biker leather jacket matched with deep dark black slightly ripped skinny jeans hugging his muscular thighs so well, his dark brown nearly black hair tousled down accentuated with multiple silver piercings dripping from both ears, backpack slung behind him, one arm holding a pastel pink carrier while the other hand seem “fractured?” hanging by a yellow bart simpsons shoulder sling. Now that he sees it, the jacket is just hanging over his right hand and doesn’t seem intimidating with that ridiculously yellow shoulder sling. “Cute.”  
“I- uh-- my cat has an appointment for her regular checkups…”  
“Okay. your name,please?” jinyoung’s smile turned genuine seeing that the man in front of him is cute up close than the first “sexy” impression he got.  
The man looks at him confused.  
“Name? To see if you actually have an appointment?”  
“Ah! Oh… I-Im Jaebum.” he stutters and drops his head down once he see the amused reaction from the assistant. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,fuck please don’t let him know me please please”  
“There you go sir Im, fill in the form as i take your cat to the vet” he hands him the form with a full on smile but it quickly fades and turn into a hiss as he tries to grab the pink carrier.  
“Ah shit. His wound must hurt” he thinks.  
“Wait.” the man blurt as he snatch the carrier back.  
Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow. “Let me take it for y-you…. It’s heavy and…..” he points his thumb at jinyoung difficulty as he hugs the carrier to his chest supporting it with his other arm.  
Jinyoung looks down and notice the bandage peeking from his shirt up his neck and flushes ashamed, he clears his throat and retorts trying to keep his composure “you’re no better mister Im” and he points at that ugly sling with a lopsided smirk.  
Jaebum groans, but doesn’t comply and step inside the area past jinyoung to put the cat behind the counter on the table. “This is nothing.” as he throw a glance at his arm.  
Jinyoung’s shocked, customers aren’t allowed in this area and he couldn’t stop this man with ridiculous color choices from getting in, like he was familiar with this place, like he owned it, his presence intimidating and so….feline like.  
Jaebum clears his throat as he steps back and bring back jinyoung to reality.  
“I’ll check on nora after my shift ends, hopefully she is in goodhand.” and he left, like he wasn’t even here to begin with.  
Jinyoung was in a daze, mesmerised again by a strange feel. Surely this day can’t get any weirder.


	2. Falling in the spider web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote some chapters beforehand so i will post them and write from there.  
> Hopefully this chapter is better than the first.  
> Anyhow. Enjoy this lame ass rushed chapter.

8th of September morning, after his class has ended.  
“Jae...god! You look like….”  
“Keep it,hyung”  
“Can ya stop these Street fights already?” mark sighs as his flops next to jaebum.  
“What brings you here anyways?” jaebum raises his eyes from the book he has been reading to look at his friend, Mark Tuan. Social studies major taking photography classes for fun or just to take better shots of Youngjae and Coco….he is so whipped.  
“Youngjae’s birtday is getting closer.”  
“And?”  
“And?! What is wrong with you!” mark nearly squeaks in anger. “His voice is so...weird” jaebum thinks as he drops the book on the table and put his head down over it, he twist it to squash his face on the cover and take a good look at the offended expression mark is wearing.  
“He’s basically your brother! What kind of brother doesn’t care about his brother’s birthday?”  
“The type of brother who already planned his birthday gift a year ahead.”  
Mark huffs at jaebum’s incredulity.  
“Anyways, i am stuck as to what to get him, i can’t outdo last year’s gift and somehow he only seem to like your gifts...it’s irritating”  
“What’s irritating is you getting jealous of your brother-in-law” jaebum laughs at mark’s iconic eyeroll.  
“I’m sure he will like anything you get him, mark. Don’t fret about it”  
“No! I have to give him something special! I mean...he is special to me so…”  
Jaebum sighs as mark starts blushing over his sappiness.  
“You can just tie a ribbon around your neck and tell him you’re his gift” jaebum makes a sign with his fingers like inserting something in the hole.  
Mark hits jaebum’s arm “ get your head out of the gutter! Youngjae is pure!”  
“Pure as in doing the same thing to you during valentine's day and having not to laugh at his penguin walk for two days “ jaebum smirks knowingly.  
Now mark’s face matches his bright red oversized hoodie.  
“Think of something decent, like a new music notebook”  
“Already gave him one last week”  
Mark raise an eyebrow shocked but only get a shrug from his lazy friend  
“A ring?”  
“Already gave him one”  
“A bracelet?”  
“He will never remove his support bracelet”  
“Earrings”

“Any possible accessory you think of i already gave him”  
“Who’s the boyfriend here?!!” mark shrieks devastated and slumps even lower on his seat  
“He is into instruments lately”  
“His piano is acting up”  
“Fix it to him”  
“Or buy him a new piano, i mean keyboard so he can transport it!” mark lights up.  
Youngjae is both mark’s and jaebum’s junior. Even though he majors in Modeling he takes music class with a minor in performing arts, he is already infamous in the internet with his ballad songs and upbeat variations going under the name of Ars. he aspires to become a music therapist so he got himself an old piano when his parents refused to fund his studies saying that art would get him nowhere… well it got him somewhere, in the arms of jaebum and mark and many followers admiring his art.  
It all started three years ago when jaebum was still trying to fit in the new college life after taking one year off, they met by chance, as roommates. As Shifter roommates, the laws were that shifters must room together as to not bring harm to humans. ‘How can they bring harm when 90% are cowardly herbivorous animals’ jaebum thought as he fabricated his fake identity, “ a japanese red panda” he thought “it’s cute” he though and already had an auburn hair which was covienient to pass off as his real color, “being a panda will room me with pandas,right?right?” he hoped. Well...he hoped wrong. Im Jaebum; 21, a fake red panda was roomed with the friendliest, weakest rodent out there...Otters, a fucking freshman otter named Choi Youngjae.  
Lord he tried, if you ask him now he will quickly say he tried his best to look evil, bad boy ,to hate youngjae but to his fortune he fell deep in the web of youngjae’s existence, officially on his own taking the title of youngjae’s guardian. They hit it off easily, sharing the same angsty feels, sometimes even falling asleep on the same bed to jaebum’s discomfort.  
Apparently otters sleep holding hands, and with youngjae’s past hugging became a necessity or he will wake up crying over unknown reasons to jaebum. So jaebum the dutiful hyung accepted sleeping with him, at first it was awkward, his species (real one) are solitary, they never ever act so cuddly to each other, but he got used to it. Forced to get used to it because youngjae thrashes a lot in his sleep so jaebum have to hug him down like koala to sleep in comfort.  
He liked it.  
He liked a warm body to go to at the end of the day, he liked the feel of chest heaving up and down, he liked the laughter and the sorrowful singing voice. He liked youngjae as his own. Not an otter, not a potential prey, not as a romantic interest, but just as home to go to.  
Before they knew it they became the famous duet in the internet as Defsoul and Ars Vita, making thousands crying because of their songs, even saving a few as they read the messages:  
“ ars saved me, i was going to commit suicide because i had enough of living and felt alone but when i heard his songs i knew that i am not alone, that there are people like me who need help and that Ars is trying to help us. I owe my life to you Ars.  
Ars longa, Vita brevis”

“Defsoul is like a mentor to me, his songs hit home so much, i never knew that loving and living could be so painful yet so beautiful. His voice and lyrics seem to speak to me. Without him i would’ve never gotten to where i am. Thank you Dsoul!”  
If one could see them one would think they were an item, it was good. Jaebum got over his social anxiety and integrated fully in college life, he was like a freshman just like youngjae that made their bond stronger. One year rooming together until the day jaebum brings a cat to his room and they discover that his roommate is allergic to cats, after thinking through it jaebum decides to rent an apartment outside campus, that’s how he ended meeting his long time best friend again after 4 years of not seeing each other, Mark tuan.  
During that time Mark and youngjae were the most awkward they could get, youngjae still scared of humans, and mark being human was not much of help, and mark constant nagging and cold remarks at youngjae because he felt like his best friend status was taken away from him.  
All in all, their relationship was bad...so bad mark once broke the AC of his car as they were going to pick up jaebum from work. That earned both of them an angry jaebum who didn’t talk to them for a week.  
They made up but were still awkward towards each other.  
One night out they passed a pet store, drunk as they were the same idea popped up to the minds of the two drunken friends. Jaebum never drinks, he hates hangovers so he acts as the hyung even if mark was clearly the hyung.  
They end up with a tiny fluff ball, named coco, form filled as “adoptive parents Mark Tuan and Choi youngjae”. You would think that would solve their problems? No.  
Youngjae refused to hand the maltese and mark argued that youngjae couldn’t keep it in the dorms, a small remark from a “i am so done with you” looking jaebum sipping his strawberry shake changed everything. “You're her parents, just bone each other already and move in together”.  
That’s what happened, one sentence changed the matters. Youngjae moved in with mark and their honeymoon period started without even the first steps of confessing, dating, marriage, and honeymoon. Nope, it went: fights,adopting,moving in together, honeymoon THEN comes the confessions.  
Their relationship was weird, but the good kind of weird since two years later Mark is still getting laid by jaebum’s self declared brother...that sounded bad but you get the idea.

“Yeah do that and i’ll go to my work.” jaebum heaved himself up and ready to leave  
“Wait!” mark grabbed his backpack and followed him  
“What?”  
“Your shift now is in the mall,right?”  
“Yes?’  
“You know that music shop on the other side of the road? Can you please to check if they have this?” he shows him a picture of a keyboard model….”looks pretty expensive” jaebum thoughts.  
“It’s not on the other side of the road,hyung. It’s the exact opposite direction from the mall.” jaebum sighs as he thinks of the physical effort he will have to do.  
But mark won’t have any of this, so he does what he does best. Throwing his dignity aside, just his lower lip in a pout, huff his cheeks like a chipmunk, open his eyes large and sparkly, arch frown his eyebrows like he is gonna cry and the killer move, tilting his head a 45 degrees bringing his clutch hands to his chest and let whimpers going “please please please”.  
Jaebum let a heavy sighs and that’s where he lost.  
“ no wonder you’re youngjae’s number one hyung! Hyung!” and he left jaebum questioning life.  
The road to the mall is a 10 minute bus ride so he sits on the far end listening to soft soul music gazing at the passing lives imagining their stories and particularities. Until he spots a group of men in an alley caging a person. It makes jaebum’s eye twitch in irritation. He tells himself that he doesn’t need to do anything, the bus won’t stop now, that somebody will do something, that it’s already too late to go back, that that person could already be beaten to a pulp now.  
Yeah, he will go to the mall, finish his shift and look for that model, that’s what he will do so why the fuck is he going down from the bus after he pressed the button. Why the fuck is he running to that alley? Why the fuck is he even trying to tell himself that he doesn’t care. OF COURSE HE CARES! If he doesn’t do anything no one will! That’s the standbyer effect! And im mother fucking jaebum is no stand-by but an actor in this fucked up play called life! So he ran to that alley to reach for the first punch landing on that person…  
…  
…  
…   
Why is the victim smiling?  
“I already told you guys that i won’t give you my money nice and easy since you’ll beat me either way”  
“Shut up punk!”  
“Why? Is meeting someone not afraid of you puts you off? Poor person”  
“Grab him! I’ll teach this punk not to mess with us”  
A man goes and force the victim to stand up as the “boss” pull him from his collar faces inches apart.  
“Don’t play smarty pants to me, punk”  
“Don’t come mess with ME if you don’t want to be humiliated in front of your sheep of underlings.”  
He closed his eyes still wearing that smile like he knows everything that he anticipated it, waiting for that punch to come and dislocate his jaw but it never came. What came is “the boss” pushed over him seeming to have been kicked by a flying kick from his back, it let him stumble back before “the boss” falls over him in a pained groan.  
“Who the fuck are you cunt?!”  
A man with a baseball bat rush to the culprit  
“Your worst nightmare” he replies, the man with the same cool leather jacket and an eyesore of bart simpson yellow shoulder sling.  
He sends another kick to the baseball man after he successfully dodges a swing  
He turns to the standing up boss and throw him a punch with his good arm. Avoiding being hit so gracefully and never missing a hit he sends towards the 5 men.  
After knocking 4 of them out including the baseball man, he lets a whistle like he was impressed they held so long, the alley already swimming in blood.  
“Give it up, kids” he wipes the sweat away and brushes his hair up revealing a nice shaped forehead.  
But one of them didn’t seem and reached for the dazed victim….did we mention that the victim was Jinyoung? Wearing blue striped polo tucked under waist high loose pants accentuated with square patterned socks fading under large oxfords? An obnoxious looking outfit for an obnoxious looking person in a shady alley? Well that is him, once again dazed by the same person. Im jaebum.  
He doesn’t even noticed that he is held hostage at this point, a sharp knife pressing in his neck “well isn’t that swell. I always wanted to play a heroine in distress” jinyoung rolled his eyes saying in his mind “Ah! Ah! Help me hero! Help me! jaebum!” what an asshole he is.  
Jaebum’s nerve click, eye twitching and stops dropping the half unconscious man down like a bean bag.  
“Like a low grade thug like you could hurt an annoying looking prince.” jaebum smiles as he inches closer, slowly with his intimidating aura like that man instantly became his prey, everything blurred out of his vision except for his target. His eyes seeming to reflect what he would do to the man if he push that knife any deeper.  
Jinyoung held his breath like he was too caught in the spider web of his aura, it was exciting sending a shiver down his spine. This wasn’t the jaebum in the clinic all shy and closed off but like that panther that broke into his apartment.  
Suddenly the tension breaks and he yells “ look out!” moving forward and the blade cutting him slightly.  
A loud thud seems to be heard and an ear piercing clank follows, the man holding jinyoung throws him aside as his barge right in jaebum who’s been struck by a baseball bat on his head.  
He grabs noth but the jacket ripping it with his knife as jaebum dodges his charge clutching his head with his good arm.  
He throws a glance down his jacket as it’s ripped showing a large patch of skin.  
A still moment as if he was processing the new discovery and something snaps deep in his mind or actually the three other conscious people besides him actually hear that snap that instantly change the intimidating playful mood to a full blown fear freak show because the next thing jinyoung sees and feel is the knifed man being sent flying to the wall to his left by a powerful kick, then a jaebum walking to the crouched man and grabbing him by his mohawk dragging him through the asphalt floor and smashing his head to the other wall like he just smashed a cockroach, he pulls him back and smash him again and again until you hear his nose breaking. But that’s not enough, he throws him aside like a kid bored of his toy and turn to jinyoung that instantly freeze. He walks towards him kneeling down to grab the baseball bat next to the half dead baseball dude.  
He throw it up like testing its quality and goes back to the mohawk snape man.  
At that moment jinyoung take a look at jaebum’s right arm, now skin showing. He was wearing a black tanktop but he sees something better… 7 stitches along his shoulder down his biceps.  
Jaebum resumes his play by throwing swings at the whimpering snape, on his back, legs. He breaks snape’s left leg and he laughs. Oh he laughs as his continue so using now both hands, ripping his already bloody shoulder sling.  
He lost it.  
“STOP!” jinyoung yells as he see the man forcing out yells in agony.

“FUCKING STOP IT JAEBUM! ENOUGH!”  
Jaebum continues doing so until a brick hit him right at the dip of his back making him fall with a hiss.  
Then it hits him.  
He turns to jinyoung to yell at him as to why he fucking stopped him but feels a punch on his right cheek.  
“FUCK YOU JABUM!” jinyoung heaves anger drawn on his face.  
“You nearly killed the man! What is wrong with you?!” he continues as he catches his breath.  
“What is wrong with you?!” he yells at jinyoung, nerves on edge.  
“You’re what’s wrong! Murdering a poor man for no reason!”  
“He wanted to kill you!”  
“He did not! Jinyoung crosses his arms over his chest seeming to try to intimidate jaebum.  
“HE HELD A KNIFE AT YOU! YOU ARE BLEEDING!”  
“ i caused it!”  
“It does not reason the fact they mugged you!”  
“I had it under control!”  
“You had shit under control!”  
“At least i didn’t nearly kill someone!”  
“Without me you’ve been killed!”  
“They’re thugs not some killers!”  
“For fuck’s sake! Why can’t you admit i helped you?” jaebum stands again approaching jinyoung standing in front of him  
“Because i didn’t need help!”  
“Why not?!”  
“I am man!”  
“It does not change a thing! Just call for help next time!”  
“Why would i? I told you i had it under control!  
“The baseball man is a fucking rapist! I guess you had that under control!”  
“I solve my problems peacefuly!”  
“Yeah right. Accepting to be drilled by a rapist than fighting back? Yeah. okay.”  
“I can protect myself! And it won’t lead to that anyways!”  
“Why? You bribe them? Woah...i forgot you’re filthy rich”  
“Uuugh! I can’t let myself succumb to dirty tricks! To use violence whenever i find it convenient! Civilised tactics would have avoided this blood bath!” he presses at “this” as he throws his arms around showing jaebum’s deed  
“Well! Fine by me! You’ll succumb to a deep slumber,then! SIX FEET UNDER!” jaebum yells the last part as he throws his arms down.  
Jinyoung sighs and pinch his nose bridge.  
“Look. you snapped just because your leather jacket got damaged don’t tell me this was just done in intention to help a lady in distress” jinyoung lowers his tone as he feels exhaustion win over him.  
“Yeah, i did this because i knew my jacket would be ripped. Gosh...i wouldn’t have gotten down from the bus when i saw-”  
“Bus?” jinyoung’s curiosity peaks.  
Jaebum eyes him. “Yes. because if you just screamed help and had someone help you i wouldn’t have seen you through the bus window and force it to stop just to get a lecture about not killing trash that needs to be killed.”  
Jinyoung remained silent.  
Jaebum feels like the heated argument ended so he gets ready to leave until jinyoung speaks again.  
“All the ruckus we made and no one came looking what’s going on in this alley, and you just….jumped to action because you saw figures seeming to gang up on someone? why?” jinyoung draws closer to jaebum, eyes full of curiosity.  
Jaebum looks at jinyoung like he said the dumbest thing ever and let out a drawn out loud exhausted sigh.  
“Of course. It’s normal to help someone in need.” he answers.  
Jinyoung furrows his eyebrows seeming in deep thoughts.  
He fears he said something to put off the man until he sees his face beaming with a weird smile, drawing whiskers up his eyes and cheeks that jaebum hadn’t seen the first two times he met him…”cute” he thought even with the swollen cut lip.  
“I’m sorry for arguing with you after you came to help.”  
Jaebum snorts” of course” all his temper being put down by the airy fresh aura of jinyoung.  
Jinyoung frowns again as he throws a glance up jaebum’s left brow and gasps.  
“Shit! You’re bleeding!” he grabs jaebum’s bad arm and drags him down the alley after he grabbed both their stuff and done something on his phone.  
“Where are we going?” jaebum asks as he tries holding a pained groan were jinyoung is tugging at his arm.  
“Somewhere to get you patched up” he grins and continue walking until they are out on the other side of the road. No one pays attention to them as they pass by the pedestrians reaching a vintage café.  
“Hey! Hyung!” a skinny fashionable boy jumps from the counter as he hears the shop’ bell ringing.  
“Hey bam!” he passes by him waving at him as they settle down a table on the corner hidden by bookshelves.  
Jaebum glances back at the counter and take a better look at the blue haired “bam” at closer look he comes off as a fantasy character, lean face sculpted from the finest materials, lips plump bright glossy pink looking sinfully tasty, eyes blue with apparent fake contact lenses, blue wet like bangs falling down his forehead, wearing a black choker and ripped shirt white shirt showing a bit of skin hidden under a black bomber jacket pattern with golden flowers...is that a Yves Saint Laurent? All of it matching well with his sun kissed skin, truly an ethereal human being worth of being painted jaebum though.  
“Come closer,Jaebum” jinyoung demanded as they settled down grabbing a box out of his brown leather messenger back.  
“Huh?” jaebum turned to jinyoung confused  
“How am i gonna treat your wounds if you keep looking at Bambam?” jinyound snickered and got closer sorting out the materials.  
“Is he always prepared or what?” he thought to himself as he looked through the stitching kit; antiseptics, antibiotic, bandaids...is that an antihestamine? He sure has it all sorted out.  
Jinyoung began dabbing a cotton ball in alcohol to clean the cut caused by his punch feeling a bit guilty about it, cracking an instant cold pack and handed it to jaebum as he forced him to lower his head to show him his crown of hair.  
Jaebum was handled like a wounded kitten, go his head moved here and there, cleaned the cut on the base of his skull whining as jinyoung joke about shaving his hair out to see any other lacerations. Worked down his no longer good arm to his bleeding messed up knuckles, they were so rough compared to the rest of his hand, so damaged he had to be careful to treat them. After he bandaged him up he demanded jaebum to show him he right arm as he feared that the stitches came off, and his fear came true.  
“I’ll put on a temporary stapling but you have to get it treated in a hospital,okay?” jinyoung sounded so serene and smooth that made jaebum feel docile, he just nodded and stayed quiet.  
After the table was cleaned by a displeased bambam “you need to stop bringing your guiena pigs here,hyung” jaebum squirmed in his place to leave some space between them.  
“Thanks” he managed to blurt out.  
“It’s the least i could have done,jaebum” jinyoung waved his hand as to dismiss it.  
Silence.  
“The men out there...they need to be looked after”  
“I already called for an ambulance on our way here”  
“....you thought of everything.”  
“I wouldn’t rest in peace knowing that i couldn’t help them out”  
“Are you involved in the medical field?” he finally asked.  
“Me?” he looks confused, a slight hurt flash in his face but quickly leaves by a nervous chuckle.  
“I’m a third year performing in arts student!” he smiles again but hiding it behind his hand.  
“Oh.” jaebum is more confused now…. “Art major?”  
“You’re thinking why i’m an assistant in a vet clinic and doing all this first aid thing on you when i’m just an art student,right?”  
He nods  
He laughs again.  
“Well, i took first aid classes, and was on training program as a nurse but i wasn’t cut for it and went for performance...life is acting, isn’t it?”  
He nods  
Silence  
Jinyoung shifts in his place  
“You don’t remember me do you?”  
“No.”  
There it is, the hurt face.  
“Do i bring you the usual,hyung?” bambam comes to them holding a cute notebook  
“Yeah, jaebum?”  
“Euh… hot choco milk, with marshmallow and choco sprinkles….please” he ends realising he exposed his sweet tooth to them.  
Bambam laughs and goes back to the counter. Jinyoung just watches in amusement.  
They stay in an awkward silence waiting for the beverages to come.  
When they get set down in front of them, a black mug with dark coffee and on the opposite side an ugly green mug with pink polka dots covered with foam and marshmallow screams diabetes at him. Jinyoung flinches at the sickeningly sweet beverage in front of him.  
“So….”  
They sip their drinks in silence.  
“Im Jaebum. The auburn haired socially awkward man, tripping down the stairs, clearing his throat and stutter when trying to present himself.”  
Jaebum shot up looking at jinyoung shocked, color draining from his face.  
“Everyone in the study hall laughed at you first including me, but then…..ended up crying our hearts out by then of your reading, even the teacher cried like there is no tomorrow”. Jinyoung finishes looking down at his mug  
Jaebum is just shocked and trying to process what is being said to him.  
“You’re something else Jaebum! Why did you stop coming at the fiction writing class last year?!” he leans in forward genuinely curious.  
“Fuck, no. no no no no, is god testing me now? Will this guy be a frequent sight to me now?!! Fuck!”  
“So?” jinyoung insists again.  
“Depts, and failing my main major.” he forces out  
“Hmm...but you were so good! I still remember how the story ended! I hated you for it! Why would you let him fall in love with the ghost of the girl he killed! That’s just cruel!”  
“He deserved it” he answers quickly without noticing, taking both of them by surprise  
He decides to continue.  
“He needed punishment for what he did to her. It’s not fair but it’s the only way to make him remember what sort of pain he inflicted on her”  
“But we didn’t know! You just pulled that twist on us! I refuse her being a ghost!”  
“It’s not a ghost”  
“ a hallucination?!” he gasps bringing both hands to hide his mouth and he continues, “ no wonder! He was driven mad by killing her! He tried committing suicide but failed! He had amnesia and forgot he killed her, he strongly believed she was alive but when an old man tell him she was dead and give him his anthology of him being in a near death life experience got him the ability to see the dead!” he then claps to himself “ agh! Why didn’t i get it at first?! He clearly saw only her! Not any other ghost! He even passes by a cemetery when he comes home! Why didn’t it cross my mind that what the old man said was false?! He then flop down sighing.  
“I really missed you being in our class, even the teacher has been gloomy ever since you left, why don’t you go back next year?” his eyes glitter with hope.  
“Such a baby” he thinks but cast it away.” i can’t”  
“Why not?”  
“This is my last year, i’ll graduate this march” he says casually and sip down his lukewarm choco milk until he hear a gasp...again.  
“YOU’RE MY HYUNG?!” he practically yell. “I’m sorry for not calling you hyung! Hyung!, it just you-” he waves his arm in front of him pointing at a midsipping jaebum with a raised brow “you look the same age as me! And with your hair down even younger!”   
“Well....i’m born on the same year as yours i guess”  
“1994?!”  
“Early 1994”  
“Oh. before the chinese new year?”  
“Yeah”  
“Lucky.”  
“hmm”  
“You don’t look as intimidating as before,hyung” the word coming of heavy and putting a wall between them.  
“I never meant it to be”  
“But your aura is like a feline! It gives me goosebumps!”  
Jaebum freezes.  
“Anyways, since you’re my hyung, how is it feeling to be parting ways from college in less than a year?”  
“Unnerving… filmmaking and photography won’t get me anywhere if i count on just graduating”  
“You’re a film major?! So nice.”  
“Yeah, it’s really nice. Especially when trying to capture the moment, it takes a lot of time but the feel of it pays off!” he beams forgetting the invisible barrier between them.  
They start talking about anything and everything, as to why jinyoung became an assistant in a vet clinic, if jaebum ever considers writing as a career in the future.  
Jinyoung introduce him his favorite singer Defsoul that jaebum tries so hard not to reveal it’s him.  
Jinyoung isn’t an asshat as he looks like at first, he is genuinely friendly and nice.  
Jaebum isn’t intimidating at all, he get easily flustered when jinyoung complements him or teases him.  
Everything starts knitting itself in a giant wooly spider web interlacing their existences together, finally seeming to find comfort into a fellow civilian in this doomed place until jinyoung ruins it by a slip of his usual flirt self smooth lines.or just his curiosity win over him ever since he saw him.  
“Are you sure you’re a japanese red panda? Because a black panther seems more fit to your astonishing physique.” and he stops, eyes growing big and regrets his words in an instant when he sees that poker face again hiding all jaebum’s emotions like he hit something big.  
They part awkwardly quickly after.

In his way home jinyoung mumbles to himself “so he is that panther,huh.” and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading it up until this point and I hope I can get better in writing more chapters and hopefully not dropping this cringe worthy story.  
> Leave comments about your opinions on this; constructive criticism or just plain on dissing my lousy writing. I accept them all!  
> Have a nice day.


	3. A spark of jealousy?

Two weeks later, on the 22nd of september morning.  
Jaebum was done with his classes and met up with Mark in the hallway, as they were walking and catching up with each other they hear a certain voice behind them calling “Hyung! Hyung!wait up” all breathless and panting. They turn around to a crouched down jinyoung and an amused blond next to him.  
Jaebum scrunt the man’s face, squinting his eyes in an unknown ugly feel on him.  
“Hyung-huff- i finally caught you” jinyoung managed to breath between huffs putting on his eye whisker smile.  
Jaebum raises an eyebrow.  
“Well, it was hard to do so but” the blond man points at the new yellow shoulder sling. “ with that, someone would be blind not to see you!” he finishes off, voice empty of animosity rather just feel light and happy. He then extends his arm towards jaebum “I am Wang Jackson from Social communications!” that jaebum reluctantly takes nodding slowly as acknowledgment.  
“Woah! He does look like a feline! You’re right!” the blondie slings an arm over jinyoung laughing, but quickly stops as jaebum literally growls at him...red japanese panda don’t growl, if they do then not this loud. Jaebum clears his throat and avoids meeting the duo’s shocked eyes  
“H-hi mark!” the blond- Jackson beams at his friend nervously trying to dismiss that major social fail.  
“They know each other?” he thought  
“Hey jack! How’s the assignment going?” and that lead to the two males leaving a confused jaebum and a nervously amused jinyoung.  
Jinyoung clears his throat to get his attention. “They’re on the same major,hyung.” he smiles like he knew exactly what was jaebum thinking.  
An awkward silence fill the space between them, both of them standing rather too far apart from each other in this crowded hall.  
Jinyoung steps closer and jaebum takes a step behind instinctively and instantly regretting it seeing jinyoung’s smile fall a brief moment.  
He cough and looked up to jinyoung trying to salvage the moment.  
“What brings you here?”  
“Ah-- i … you don’t have much things to do lately,right” he asks instead.  
“No. just work, why?”  
“Can you help in an assignment? I’ll pay you back”  
“No.”  
Jinyoung huffs “you’re so crude,hyung.”  
“Gah, i don’t have time for thi-” “you already said you have time!”  
Jaebum sighs  
And there it goes again. The ultimate weapon handsome people do when they know the degree of their gift… jaebum isn’t saying that jinyoung is handsome, well he is but he keeps on denying it.  
And that is?  
The lower lip jutting, the puppy eyes, the evil angel head tilt,and the hands clasped together… a pitiful scene in a hallway yet looks far better than Mark’s “sorry mark, this guy takes it away from you”  
“Please?”  
And the final straw breaks.  
He sighs again. He should learn to hold his breath.  
Dragging his hand over his face stopping on his mouth pulled down showing his white teeth and exasperated expression. And nods earning him the best reaction ever, a beaming jinyoung eyes wrinkling adorably turning to moon crescents, seems like he wants to jump with joy but being aware of his surrounding and holding on. He quickly bowed down a “thank you” and rose up soft raven hair bouncing as if floating, for a split second jaebum wanted to pat it and feel how soft and velvety it would feel to the touch.  
“I’ll see you in the library at 4 then?” he asked.  
“Uhu.” jaebum hummed with a nod.  
“Promise?” as he heard it he sees a pinky appearing in front of him, he stares at jinyoung with a grimace.  
“I don’t want empty words and be ditched to my liking. Pinky promise to seal the deal” he explains.  
“What is wrong with me?” he groans internally and take the long thin pinky wrapping it over his chubbier thicker and smaller one. And they part ways once again.

They eventually meet up in the library at 4:30 jaebum running late because of an occupation, he rushes inside looking for an obnoxiously looking man, wearing a dark blue sweater with a paper plane art line drawn on it, dark denim jeans reaching to his ankles and brown sandals matching his watch and bag. After a little look through the faces he finally catch his target sitting all the way back on a lonely table protected by bookshelves around it, lit by only a mere large window viewing an old lonely large tree surrounded by dying bushes, seeming immersed by the book he was reading between his long slender hands “clearly that place is the least desired”, he shivers at the eerie scenery yet find it fascinating how Jinyoung blends in so beautifully in it, he reaches up to jinyoung face flushed from running, sweat glued hair on his forehead. He managed to huff an apology as he take a seat on the opposite of jinyoung, tumbling around his stuff,only then jinyoung notices his presence by practically jumping from surprise clutching a hand around his heart. “Hyung! You gave me a scare!” he loudly whispers.  
Jaebum finds it endearing how jinyoung blocks all of the living world to take in the small one between his hands.  
“Sorry, the professor held me in his office” he explains his delay before being asked.  
Jinyoung raise an eyebrow at him, “ i didn’t ask”  
“I didn’t want to seem like an asshole”  
“You promised to come and you came, the when doesn’t matter when there is the now” he smiles and put down the book he was reading earlier.  
Jaebum managed to catch the title of the book and for the first time he smiled, not at jinyoung to his wishes but at the book.  
“Sorry to interrupt you from reading it, no wonder you were all blacked out of the real world”  
Jinyoung nearly chokes on his saliva.  
“Y-you read?” it comes off as if he never thought jaebum has ever read in his entire life, he winces at the hardening of jaebum’s expression… “good job me, always ruining the mood.” “that was a stupid thing to say when you clearly demanded HIM to help you WRITE a fucking short novel” he scolds his stupidity  
“i’ll dismiss the offence now. And yes i read if you wanted a clear answer”  
“I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to-”  
“Leave it.”  
And that marks the beginning of the tension between them.  
He asks about the assignment, the theme of the short novel, and the reason why he on the particular was deemed worthy of jinyoung’s attention.  
“Because your writing style is really interesting and beautiful”  
“I didn’t write for a year, it could have changed”  
“You give life to your characters”  
“Of course. They all live within us, it wouldn’t be fair if i killed them”  
“We are the opposites in term of writing and deeming what is a good read.”  
“As in?”  
“For me, it’s all about technicalities, which word fits best for which scenario, trying to come up with the most unique stories that i drift apart. I brood on so many points i forget the whole point of writing; i try to build a story around a theme and work my way around it. It’s so counterproductive and often makes me hate how my stories turn out to be. I lack the feel and emotion, the soul of it yet i’m an actor…” jinyoung finishes with a long look like he wants to continue but is afraid to voice out more than he said.  
“That’s harsh on you. You’re a good writer”  
Jinyoung’s eyes grow big in surprise.  
“I remember.”  
Oh.  
“I got a B- on that one-”  
“NO WAY” jaebum lounges forward unbelieving what he heard, practically yelling it in this eerie place.  
“Yes way. This is why i need you.”  
“In what? That’s like one year ago”  
“I still take that class, and the professor keeps on attacking my writing, she even gave me an F- for the last exam...she told me since i hit on her nerves so much she will give me a chance to redeem myself, to look beyond the horizon, to forget the selfish me and write what people would like to write… she said that my stories are too deep,too complex and lack the point of them….worth to be tinder for fire”  
Jaebum audibly gasps.  
“ i knew she was evil but to give you B- on one of my favorite amateurs story? Wow…” he leans back on the chair tired hanging his head up looking at the ceiling void of any lightings. “Who’s the idiot that didn’t think to put on lights here?”  
“And what do i have aside from making her cry once?”  
“The spirit of a writer. You’re everything that i am not, hyung. So please, i’ll owe you a lifetime if you help me with this.”  
And so helping he does.  
The first session ended up with them talking about what they should and should not focus on, and agree on meeting twice a week due to jaebum’s many part time jobs that earned him a genuine smile of acknowledgement from jinyoung not dwelling too much on his senior working so much. When they finish after 2hours the same blondie “jack? Jacky? Jaa--jaa- JACKSON!” jaebum drills inside his mind to remember the puppy looking man, comes to them jumping seeming to light up this shadowy place with his presence.  
“Hey guys!” he flops next to jinyoung the same arm slung around his shoulder and jinyoung laughs.  
“Finished your library date?” he wiggles his eyebrows knowingly but get nudged by an amused annoyed jinyoung.  
“Yes we are. In fact we will have another date this week, right hyung?” he turns to look at him with a playful smile with his arm resting naturally around jackson’s waist.  
Silence  
“Hyung?”  
“I think he is ditching you out!” jackson burst laughing at jinyoung’s pout when jaebum all to quickly sputters a “yes” without processing what was going on. His mind full of the too much pda the duo in front of him are displaying, the fact that Jackson is another good looking sun kissed man who looks like a golden retriever humanized, small plump lips, big large round eyes, small nose, smile lines adorning his cheeks when he lets his hyena laugh out, the snapback with a big W over his head and platinum blond hair poking out of it...he doesn’t know he has been glaring at him until jinyoung calls him out, “hyung! You’re scaring jackson out!”... he was pissed, offended and angry at jaebum for being rude and ignoring all his best friends tries to befriend him.  
“Ugh” jinyoung lets after receiving no response from a short circuiting jaebum. He stands up grabbing his stuff up and leave with jackson looking like a dejected puppy leaving only with “meet you on wednesday hyung.”  
Jaebum sense an ugly feeling deep in his stomach, he feels green and sick and what the fuck is going on with him?  
Later that day Youngjae tells him it was a “spark of jealous-- AH COCO!” he runs after coco leaving a dumbfounded jaebum on the couch trying to catch up on his dog that kept jumping around the apartment destroying their houseplants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what i am doing.  
> I don't even English in my life! I am arabic! My second language is French! What even is this?!  
> Please don't hate me for butchering English.


	4. Different points and different matters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit this chapter, please point out any mistakes i did.

Two weeks later. On the 5th of october he finally manages to enter the library at 4pm after ditching 4 meetings with jinyoung.  
“It was not jealousy” he kept on repeating as he walked through it finding the familiar silhouette on the same spot as their first meeting..reading another book.  
He felt stupid. Really stupid to somehow feel like he missed jinyoung, and guilty for skipping 4 of their meetings after he gave him a pinky promise.  
Jinyoung raises his head to the sudden shadow keeping him from reading and his eyes pop then go back to normal. He puts his book down and shuffle through his bag.  
Jaebum is internally freaking out, he wants to leave this place ASAP but sadly mark and youngjae ganged up on him in this matter. “You’re a man! Don’t turn on your words and help him already! Apologise too!”.  
Apparently until now he realised that he still didn’t catch jinyoung’s name and that earned him a disappointed look from both the human and the otter.  
“Hey” he barely whispers.  
“Where are the thousands needles you have to swallow?” he replies coldly not meeting his eyes.  
“I--- i came up with some ideas you can check” he sits his bart simpson ‘of course’ jinyoung scoffs notebook in front of him to settle on the same place like last time, an invisible wall separating them. The man in front of him turn the 5 pages jaebum has jotted down the last two weeks, neatly detailed with the worst handwriting ever that jinyoung had hard time reading some words.  
“So?” he clears his throat again. “This trick will surely make me look like i have some condition”.  
“Not bad.” he says flatly.  
“not -- bad?” jaebum raises his eyebrow in confusion. He spent the last two weeks coming up with objective stories that would fit jinyoung’s criteria, his room,heck his house is swimming in piled up papers that he fears his cat would drown in it, and all he gets is a flat tone of “not bad?”, now that hit a nerve.  
“And what do you consider ‘not bad’ in your directory,sir?” he gains his composure.  
“Not being self entitled on writing angsty romance stories like a want to be emo.” he puts the notebook not so gently.  
“Come again?”  
“You heard me Im jaebum-ssi. If you want to commit to your halfassed promise don’t give me halfassed stories that just comes of ‘oh it will fit Jinyoung’s shitty personality’” he snarls at him.  
‘Jinyoung….his name is jinyoung---- wait this isn’t the time for this”  
“ and what stories will be fit such a high person like you, your majesty Jinyoung?” he presses on his name and that when they both realise that this is the first time jaebum called jinyoung by name and jinyoung hearing it roll out of the mouth he started hating.  
“Well, for starters… knowing the lead roles actual names!” he points out.  
“Well, what if the main lead never had the chance to learn it because the other person never brought it up?”  
“Hmm? How about ASKING?” he raise his brow as if he won the battle  
“Asking? Woah. i never knew that was an option in your system. Excuse me for hurting your pride, Jinyoung.”  
Now jinyoung started to really hate his name coming from that mouth.  
They remained silent and proceeded to work.  
After a few moment jinyoung’s voice came in barely a whisper.  
“You really didn’t know my name,hyung?”  
“I didn’t and i don’t regret it.”it came out colder than expected.  
“Here , i fixed my ‘half assed’ writing.” he handed bart simpson again.  
He hated how his mouth kept saying the exact opposite of the things he wanted to say, how merely his own words could make jinyoung the ever so confident person seem so vulnerable.  
“It’s better” he nods and quickly start writing over the words in green.  
Later he slide it to the middle of the table. Jaebum reads it again and sigh.  
“You shouldn’t put that much of details”he proceeded into crossing most of the green with his blue pen. “This word is good. We should keep it. Try adding to it” and hands it back.  
They go on and forth either sliding the poor notebook between them or having one of them snatching it from the other as an idea comes to mind.  
They kept on for an hour, stopping and pointing out their mistakes, clashing about their ideas, jaebum complaining about jinyoung’s vast dictionary that does not fit with the story, jinyoung snapping at jaebum for changing the flow of the story.  
At the end of the tiring session, each of them are too exhausted to make any remarks...well that what jaebum thought until jinyoung brought up the subject that bothered him the past few weeks.  
“What’s your reason for ditching me the last two weeks,hyung?”  
He sighs, he didn’t want to face it, to admit his childish act, to say that he was jealous of jackson for being so friendly and clingy and making him feel left out, how he thought that he was just a mere tool for jinyoung to ace this project, how that for the first time in years he did something social as speaking to someone as annoying as jinyoung and not be a third wheel in mark’s and youngjae’s relationship.  
That what he wanted to say or should we say, actually voiced it out loud. He hears a hearty laugh and realise what he did so he flops down knocking his head wanting to crawl in a hole and die.  
“I didn’t know you had just 2 people in your life that an ‘annoying person’ like me was deemed a 3rd one” he smiles truthfully all the tension from before leaving him.  
He gets up ready to leave but before he does so he says “jackson can be the fourth one if you truly open up to him. He really likes you and is scared to make you angry again. You should give it a shot”. And he leaves a groaning jaebum feeling all sort of ashamed and happy.  
By the next sessions jaebum already became BFFs with jackson, and seeming to have gained a fan of his b-boying skill.  
They progress slowly in their story, but it’s shaky to say the least.  
4 sessions in and they already started fighting again, never finding a common ground with their thoughts, their opinions differ so much and their bad attitudes adding fuel to the fire often leave one of them storming off fuming.  
The nearing deadline is helping neither of them.

For some reason Jaebum started being more demanding, more critical and more annoying than he already was, he didn’t even call jinyoung by his name ever since that day. He became unbearable.  
Jinyoung on the other hand became more passive aggressive, petty and have no respect of the hyung boundaries. Somehow the story is a complete mess, it ended up a mix of their past experiences and none of them liked the comments about themselves.  
On the 11th of november enough was enough for jinyoung, he was fed up with jaebum’s bossy attitude, his cold demeanor and most of all his way of judging jinyoung’s writing.  
“I did not sign up for this to accept your insults jaebum!”  
“That’s hyung for you” he replies not even paying him a glance  
“Fuck you. HYUNG!”  
Jaebum then raises his gaze to him eyebrow arched and veins popping up.  
“I didn’t sign up for this to accept your whining. You wanted to write a story? Well this is the price for it.”  
“The price was actually paying you in cash not in disgracing my past self and destroy my character like it is some unworthy human being!”  
“Well he is! He is mean to the main female lead! No one would sympathise with an ego-centrical asshole who thinks humans are better than shifters!”  
“Well if she wasn’t so stuck up at lying about her true self and stop generalising that all humans are jerks then she could maybe see how good of a person he is!”  
“Generalizing?” jaebum scoffs. “ these are the facts”  
“Then how about this for a fact! YOU SHIFTERS DESERVE THESE LAWS WITH THE WAY YOUR SHITTY WAY OF THINKING! Of course no one will approach a fucking black panther! They are not to trust! And your main character is as bad as you are im jaebum! You’re better off be a dead black panther than tainting the species of japanese red pandas! I HATE YOU!” and he storm off, leaving the worn out bart simpson notebook on the table and an equally angry jaebum  
And that’s how they both avoided each other for the next two weeks.  
“Better off cutting my pinkie and swallow a thousands needles than be with that brat” jaebum mumbles to himself during his shift in the bookstore, lately the weather has gotten colder than he could handle, he already has been sick three times this month.  
He thought he finished with the jinyoung case, but he meets jackson in his way to his second job.  
“Hey b-boy king!” jackson slaps a hand on his shoulder laughing.  
Jaebum shivers when he looks at jackson’s outfit. ‘Isn’t he cold?’  
“Hey” he mumbles underneath his scarf.  
“Where ya going?”  
“Work”  
“Weren’t you working just now?”  
“More work”  
“Hmm….you sure are something, hyung.”  
“Yeah” he chuckles  
“What brings you here, jack” he asks ready for the lecture. Even though he fought with jinyoung he kept contacts with jackson, he even made friends with that kid BamBam who turned out to be a fashion designer major, “he should be a runway model” he voiced his thoughts again that earned him the cutest smile ever. Since then he swore to take him under his wing as his adoptive son.  
“It’s about jinyoung.”  
He hums  
“He locked himself up in his apartment”  
“And?” he didn’t see what he has to do with it.  
“He only does this when he's mad, he doesn’t even talk to me! He keeps sending me SA everyday at 8 am” he whines while trying to keep tags with jaebum’s footsteps  
“What’s SA?” he asks to seem interested  
“Still alive.”  
“Shit...he’s that angry?”  
“at you.”  
Jaebum slows down. After he calmed down that day he realised his irrational thinking, his bottled up anger towards humans and how jinyoung seemed to be exactly the opposite of his stereotypes put him on the edge and the fact that jinyoung was bitter over shifters due to his past that he caught glimpses of via their male lead character Arthur made him even more put off. He was always convinced that humans were bad except for mark but that was because he knew who he was way back. It was hard for him to give up his pride and enter that forsaken library but whenever 4 pm rang on a wednesday or sunday he got that sinking feeling in his stomach.  
He knew he was in the wrong.  
He knew it yet he couldn’t admit it...yet.  
“I know that you don’t fancy jinyoungie that much but couldn’t you have gone easier on him? He begged me not to punch you that time...in fact i still want to punch you but i promised him i won’t.”  
Jaebum seemed to shrink inside his oversized coat, and jackson took it as a sign for him to continue speaking.  
“I don’t know what you have against jinyoung but i assure you that what ever idea you have of him isn’t truly him”  
“I know” he mumbles once again. Of course he knows that the suave, in control calm witty jinyoung was just a front hiding his fears of acceptance, his insecurities and his wounds from a painful past.  
“Since you know, why were you stuck up at making him the bad guy in the situation?” jackson seeming to run out of patience asks abruptly with a harsh tone. “ i know what humans do to the shifters, i too well personally know it but i don’t generalise it over them all. Each side has their bad parts, hyung. No one in this city is innocent. You of all people should know that”.  
Yeah, he should. Jackson knows, he is the only one that jaebum felt easy to tell him about his blatant lie that jackson saw through the first growl that day. He was understanding, he even confessed him being a half wolf breed...a carnivorous just like jaebum. The same type that inflicted pain to jinyoung. He even told him about his 8 years of working so hard not to let jinyoung know. Surprisingly jackson was an honest person but as good as a liar too, he went by as a human in china with some trafficking here and there and once he came in no one suspected anything that led him acting out as a human to humans and taking suppressant to lower his presence to the many of the shifters. That day jaebum saw through him since the drugs weren’t made for hiding the smell from higher class felines such as tigers,lions,leopards and jaguars.  
Jaebum found a friend in Jackson and the other did too, yet he refused to tell him why jinyoung hates panthers so much even though he finds them fascinating.  
“Can you cut me some slack, jackson? Just tell me what i need to do to fix your friend. I don’t want to be the reason you’ll find him rotting in his old couch.” jaebum gives up.  
“He still attends classes and go to his jobs, you can see him in his clinic shift tomorrow!” jackson beams “well this is where we part ways king! Don’t talk to me until you make amends!” and he jumps inside the bus waving at jaebum from the window.  
I really done a good job making friends with WangPuppy he laughs to himself feeling a lot lighter than before, he reaches the bar changes to his bartender clothes and close the day dealing with drunkards.  
He honestly hated this night job but it was the best paying of them all.  
During the time apart jaebum kept writing on the notebook, even taking ideas from the neat green writing and combining them. He was never to drop a job he picked, he was just not sure how to face jinyoung but when jackson gave him that weird of a pep talk, once he reached his apartment back home to his beloved Nora, he grabbed the bart simpson notebook and read the 100 pages draft all night fixing thing and remembering jinyoung’s remarks.

 

Jinyoung hates it when he loses to pressure especially the one called Jaebum. He knew he was a shifter and he knew he was no goddamn panda no matter how much the latter made believe he was, he swore jaebum had some feline genes. He knew but refused to jump into assumptions that jaebum was the black panther that nearly ripped his shoulder that faithful night no matter how much he wished it was true. Jinyoung hated jaebum, he hated the concept of his existence as he was everything that the shifters weren’t in the city. He didn’t hesitate to beat up humans for human or shifters and beat up shifters for humans or shifters, he never kept his tongue from insulting humans, never left an opportunity to write about how rotten the city was. He was some sort of a vigilante that fought for the shifter’s cause and it didn’t matter if he would send the city burning down in hell just to prove his point… Jaebum in jinyoung’s view was the perfect victim the city made him to be, like this place was designed to consume him to destroy him to take away his rationality from. If he ever does something reckless as the urban legend and get caught, he will be set as an example to all the citizens and would worsen the shifter’s situation even further, but jinyoung deep inside trusted that jaebum was smart enough not to risk his fake auburn fur in a second of frenzy like he did turning that man into Snape. However jinyoung couldn’t handle jaebum’s stubborn generalisation that all humans are bad, yes jinyoung held a small grudge against black panther for hurting him in the past, but that type of panther was when he was staying overseas in the US and from his knowledge black panthers vary from the west continent and the east.  
After he calmed down that night he realised the harsh words he said to jaebum but he knew that he was in the right. Yet he is sulking mad at himself and jaebum for inevitably failing his class because of some pity fight between two different species. He really hated losing but he hates it more when he makes a scene while losing so “why don’t i just hole myself up in here and accept my fate for failing and be held a year? I won’t see jerkbum anymore if i stay here, won’t i?” he speak to himself over cold soggy noodles he is slurping lounging on his still to be repaired couch from that fateful day watching some cheesy foreign movie.

To his inconvenience he still has to make money so he is forced to go to his shifts in the clinic and that day he regrets coming when he hears the door opening signaling a customer, already wearing his business he welcomes the man but his small quickly falls and asks coldly “what do you want? “ the moment he recognise the agonisingly effortlessly handsome man in front of him.  
Jaebum stays quiet, he picks his back pack and fumbles inside it. Jinyoung notices the bart simpson keychain hanging from his black little america pack. “Such a nerd” his anger quickly dissipated when he sees jaebum taking too long to find whatever the hell he came to him for.  
Jaebum clear his throat and asks “euh-- wait a sec i have-- it right” he sits on the floor hugging his backpack face nearly hiding inside of it “HERE!” he takes the rolled up in poor state bart notebook in his hand and raise it to jinyoung’s leaning over the counter face flashing a toothy smile.  
Jaebum never smiles to jinyoung. Never. And jinyoung never knew that was the thing he needed the most in his life.  
He takes the notebook from jaebum’s cramping hand, and the man stand up fixing himself.  
“Well….i --- i hope you won’t fail your class. Good luck” he turns around waving at a confused and amused jinyoung.

“Was that him making amends with me?” jinyoung thinks more like wishes with a small smile plastered on his face.


	5. Green is an ugly color on you.

Somehow after that not so normal “making amends” incident that day, jinyoung and jaebum seem to have come into a cold truce. Jinyoung tells jaebum he doesn’t have to swallow a thousands needle and jaebum tries hard not to snap at his human thinking.  
Saying it wasn’t difficult for them to stay as subtle as they can is an understatement. No they don’t hate each other, it’s just that they would rather the other person drop dead the next time they meet, and the fact that their circles of friends becoming one with the addition of Yugyeom another model major friends with youngjae who happens to be best friends with bambam...well instead of just jaebum mark and youngjae, four other heads were added in the list all thanks to the king of social interactions Jackson wang that jaebum and jinyoung both loved and hated for condemning them to see each other frequently by default if they were with a friend of any other destined party.

One particularly cold day in November happened to relive for both of our main heroes a deja vu memory.  
It started with jinyoung on his way to the kindergarten deciding to walk instead of taking the cramped community services, in fact he rarely takes them as he hates the crowd, the smells, and most importantly blending in with such creatures. He disliked seeing ones of his own behaving in such inhumanely ways. “We are human we should behave like humans, or is it in our nature to behave humanely and just use the word inhumane as word to describe the ones not following the law?” he always wondered what makes them humans, what makes them inhuman, he read too many books teaching about the real human behaviour yet many medias portrait the human is the exact opposite as the books he used to read told him. For years he was in an inner fight between himself trying to find his identity. Was he a failed shifter? Or just an abnormal human? He never fit in any of the two standards, so he looked and questioned to the point of breaking down.  
He always believed that shifters were the humans the book he read told him about but he never dared to approach them with him being raised by a strictly human family and going to the most prestigious human education facilities. So why is he studying in a third tier university species mixed? Well the very reason is obviously him getting bored of humans and sick of their laws. No he wasn’t the humans the books spoke of, he was the monsters in the stories but he found the “humans’ in this society are the worst monsters the books ever written about. That was it. He identified himself as a monster, all his young years even though he was brought by the most human family the society could describe he always came off as the oddball of the family, bringing shame to them. His bullying is no secret, everyone knew the punching bag of the district, the “faggot” the “weirdo”, however none of these abuses got to him which was actually weird for him too. He believed that he belongs to the “dirty” society, the one with all sorts of shifters. He wanted to meet new people, to live life as it is normally which got him into the biggest fight with his parents the day he gave them his acceptance form of his current university.  
He was the monster of humans and refused to be called human. If being inhuman to him was being the polar opposite of those “humans” he already was one.  
His first year in college was shaky, even with his best friend jackson who was the epitome of humans in the books it was hard for him to mingle in with the house cats, otters, penguins, wombats, weasels and all kind of non harmful shifters. He enjoyed his new life with his best friend following him here...yet....yet he always wanted to meet the “bad shifters” the “carnivorous” ones that in all his 20 years of living didn’t get the chance witness except of live executions of “dangerous feral animals gone savage attacking innocent weak human”. He heard that title coming and going so many times in his life and couldn’t help commenting one day back in his family home couch “ innocent falsely accused decent carnivorous shifter executed by claims of a dirty scum of human” well that earned him a slap from his mother and burning most of his book collection down under his father’s order “can’t have my only son being shifterwashed by evil authors”.  
He strongly believed that shifters were the humans oppressed by the law. Well they are but he thought so highly of them until his hopes crashed down like a plane falling straight to the ground with no way of avoiding the impact and taking the lives of so many innocent ones  
In his second year of college when he was cheated on by his “bengal cat” shifter girlfriend. He spent half of that year heartbroken, he didn’t even get an explanation as to why she chose a shifter over a human? A porcupine over him? Didn’t she love him? Were all the happy times they spent were all lies?... ah. He got it.  
It was the day when his parents finally decided to admit his existence by calling him for his sister...his second oldest sister was ravished, beaten by a savage bengal tiger...her fiancé… she lied to their parents about him and was soon disowned like jinyoung after they got the news when she was still in coma.  
Jinyoung was furious, that man lied and betrayed his sister. All the lies he told her were all just so he could destroy her. He searched everywhere for that damned bengal tiger to no avail.  
His sister was knocked out, partially impaired for life.  
Why? He kept asking. Why? Were his parents right about savages? Are all savage like his sister’s ex fiancé? Were they all like his “snake” of a bengal girlfriend or the panther he dated back in the states for a short while that earned him more physical pain than emotional ones?.  
He hated himself for what happened to his sister, all her misfortune was on him alone,his family all blamed him for “brainwashing” his sisters and put a ban on him of seeing his oldest sister anymore.  
He was the youngest of the family, raised by anymore rich loving human family. He had everything he asked for until he chose that university, until his expectations were crushed.  
in one year everything went to ashes.  
Now jinyoung is working multiple jobs and doing freelance works to pay for his sister’s medical bills and care for her. She lives in a facility near the hospital were she is raising her daughter that is a white bengal tiger… the only light in all this darkness.  
Since then he despised his old naive self and is now conscious of any shifter he comes in contact with especially “savages”.  
One day he had told his only friend Jackson “You really are the most human person i’ve seen, i will never believe you are some sort of savage shifter… haha. Jackson a carnivore.”  
he believed it and lived with it. Jackson was a human and better human than most so there must be humans like him he thought.  
Which bring us to now.  
Jinyoung walking like everybody else to their damned destination of their day however, only he is the one who stops right in his tracks when he hears a scream of a distressed woman coming from an alley.   
No one around him even flinched from the continuous pleads for help. He stood there brain going highwire.  
“would i risk it? The aggressor could be armed. Should I call the police? No. Jaebum sent 5 men to the hospital and no one ever cared for it...ah..” he sighed and started walking slowly to the direction of the voices. “It’s all the same… no one would come for her….no one except jaebum if he were here.” he got into the dimmed dirty ally to see a robust man beating on a frail woman. All he saw was him being beaten by his boyfriend, his sister being ravashed by her ex fiancé, also him when his girlfriend dumped him. He rushed towards them and stopped the seemingly drunk buff man mid punch grabbing his arm. “excuse me sir. A man shouldn’t hit a lady” he smiled.  
“the fuck are you?” the man blabbered incoherently snatching his arm back.  
“just a friend” he fixed himself and walked toward the woman leaning on the wall beaten badly, he took off his brown coat and covered her quivering body with it with a gentle smile as their eyes met.  
The man didn’t take himself being ignored well apparently as he grabbed jinyoung’s back from his pullover and threw him back landing a jaw breaking punch at the woman now on the floor.   
“gotta teach dem whores who’s the boss” and continued kicking her in the stomach  
“even if it means sending her in a coffin” he laughed all yellow decaying teeth.  
the woman kept whimpering doubled over as he kept landing kicks on her laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
Jinyoung hated it. He wasn’t weak but he wasn't strong either, he didn’t fancy physical fights ,rather he chose coming to certain agreements, even resorting to blackmailing if he could.  
That was Jinyoung, the one who ends fights peacefully with less bloodshed needed.  
but this jinyoung right now isn’t the old one.  
This jinyoung was disgusted of his weak self, angry at humans and him. This jinyoung launched a punch towards the drunk man sending him to the floor with a loud grunt.  
He was angry and the man seemed to sense it. Now the positions changed with jinyoung standing up veins popping and nose flaring with anger and the large drunk man down on the floor holding his cheek with his hand like it was the most painful thing that has ever happened to him.  
“leave” jinyoung flatly said glaring angrily at the man.  
“LEAVE!” He yelled it.  
A snicker.  
“Like a fancy faggot could scare me.” he stood up and took a knife from his back pocket.  
“Wanna witness something faggot?” he smiled and turned to the frightened frozen woman.  
“p-p-please don’t!” she pleaded crying “please!” jinyoung stood in front of the lady so fast he didn’t even process the scene of him shielding the woman from the drunk man launching towards him with the knife sharp pointing at him shining like a spear.  
“ah...this is it.” he thought. “I’ll die ah meaningless death saving a lady for a few seconds before she meets me in hell”  
he closed his eyes waiting for the impact holding the woman underneath him tightly, but no sharp cutting pain came to him. He didn’t feel anything.  
“wasn’t a knife stab supposed to be painful?” he thought.  
The only sound they heard is a pained grunt and the sound of something metallic hitting the floor.  
Jinyoung opened his eyes slowly and turned to see the reason why isn’t he dying yet and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets from surprise.   
There stood Im Jaebum in all his glory just like last time saving Jinyoung ...again.  
he hates it. He hates feeling relieved to see jaebum again and hates the fact that once again he relied on this dorky of a strong man.  
When he saw jaebum “taking care” of the man now crying like a woman for mercy he turned over to the scared lady and brushed her falling hair behind her ears.  
She was beautiful. So fragile with all the bruises covering her face. Eyes emerald green, lips thin yet swollen bloody by the cuts and bruises. He took his handkerchief and wiped her dirty face clean gently like she would break if her ever put even a slight force to his touch.  
he fixed his coat on her buttoning it up for her.  
she looked like a doll being dollied up by jinyoung. Following his movements in fear he could harm her.  
she was in a daze, not processing what is happening. Until jinyoung hugged her warm covering her ears from the animalistic sounds the man was doing.  
“done” jaebum said after “taking care” of the now looking like minced meat of a pig shifter.  
Jaebum got closer to the hugging couple and put his bloody hand on jinyoung’s shoulder repeating the words “done”.  
Jinyoung looked at him backing from the hug in disgust.  
“What?” he asked offended.  
Jiyoung threw a disgusted glance at his now stained red beige pull.  
“Oh. Sorry. I-I…. I am sorry “ He stuttered as he saw the reason. His hands are all bloodied.   
Jinyoung handed his handkerchief to jaebum keeping a comforting arm on the woman’s back.  
“He won’t bother you anymore” he cleared his throat after taking too long to clean his hands from that dirty blood.  
“Promise you won’t get involved with men like him anymore” jaebum held his pinky towards the surprised tear stained lady’s face.  
“promise” he coughed blushing as he noticed the amused surprised face jinyoung was wearing.  
“...p-promise” she raised her small thin shivering pinky to him and was caught by surprised when he held it firmly with his baby looking chubby warm pinky and covering her hand with his other.  
“Don’t ever trust men. Especially the ones like him. Okay? Be always careful. I hate seeing you like this. Okay?” He refused to remove his hands from hers.   
She smiled for the first time that day and probably in a while. It was genuine and pure. Soon she started tearing up again. Jinyoung only smiled at the scene in front of him.  
“Okay” she whispered barely from how hoarse her voice was from crying and screaming.  
“okay”she repeated again looking at jinyoung with the utmost gratitude.  
Before she left jaebum gave her his own bart handkerchief to remember them and live on.  
“Cute” he thought seeing the woman leaving the dirty alley and the fond expression on jaebum’s face. But as soon as she was out of sight the fond expression suddenly faded changing to anger. He faced him and grabbed both his shoulders in a painful grip.  
“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”.  
Jaebum’s eyes were burning holes inside jinyoung’s shocked ones.  
Knowing jaebum he knew that fond sweet scene won’t last with jaebum’s ways of breaking moments.  
he knew he will be pissed at him for some insane reason but he wished that he could at least be praised for his heroic act or something. Not just be the punchbag of jaebum for every time he tries to do something good.  
“Answer me!” it seems his anger flared more due to jinyoung’s slow reaction.   
“I...i ...she needed-” he found himself lost of words in front of the scary jaebum, shoulders still under jaebum’s tight painful grip.  
“Don’t give me that heroic bullcrap jinyoung!” he spat cutting him off and jinyoung flinched at the raising angry tone. “This is the second time i came rescuing your ass!” he continued yelling grip tightening on jinyoung’s limbs.  
That was enough. He wouldn’t take it from jaebum. Especially jaebum. How stupid was he to be relieved to see him.   
“I didn’t ask you to!” he yelled stepping forward.  
“you needed it” he scoffed stone still on his position.  
Fuck that few centimetres gap between them making jaebum looking bigger than jinyoung.  
fuck the month gaps making jaebum authoritative to jinyoung.  
“what even bring you here?! Are you stalking me?!” he spat back eyebrows furrowed and anger flashing big on jinyoung’s face.  
Jaebum suddenly froze. He was struck.  
“Were you?!” he repeated.  
“i work close here...and...i saw you...you stopped walking and i followed you…” he muttered but quickly got back “It doesn’t matter! You were being reckless! Why didn’t you call for help?!” he stared right into jinyoung’s dark brown orbs.  
They quickly averted their eyes.  
Jinyoung scoffed “yeah. Like that woman’s pleads for help reached anyone “ he mumbled dejected angry at this shitty situation people are living in this cursed city with the façade of promising future, bright and amazing ambitions when in reality it’s as rotten as a dead rodent carcass.   
A heavy silence fell between them and jaebum slowly loosened his grip.  
“it did…” he whispers barely. “sorry...for lashing at you.” he lowered his head as jinyoung’a eyes shot at the man in front of him caught by surprise.  
“Jaebum heard?….jaebum apologised to me?” he thoughts.  
“what?” he blurts out shocked.  
“it did- her pleads reached you. And if you did call for help i am certain it would reach me too.” silence. “i’ll always come to your help jinyoung.” he ducked his head down even further seeming shorter than jinyoung, soft dark brown hair falling over his eyes, grip loosening his hands fall slowly down jinyoung’s arms down fingers slightly brushing jinyoung’s.  
“just… just don’t barge in a situation you can’t get away from,okay?” he finished concern filling his voice laboured breaths mixing together. He slowly backed off.  
They didn’t even know they were that close to each other that their breaths reached one another. It was the first time they got to this distance.  
Jinyoung’s anger slowly followed jaebum’s to going off in the air from hearing that hint of worry in the other’s tone.  
He slowly inquired “were you worried about me?” uncertainty covering his voice with a hint of hope that missed reaching jaebum’s attentiveness.   
“jackson would kill me if anything happens to you” he quickly answers with a nervous laugh.  
There was a glint of disappointment in jinyoung’s expression but it quickly washed away.  
They both regained their composure and fixed themselves up.  
Jinyoung’s beige pullover was now dirty with blood, he can’t go to work like this, just now he felt the cold gust of the november wind.  
Jaebum seemed to notice his concern. “here wear this.” he took off his infamous biker jacket and handed it to jinyoung showing a cute wooly warm looking pull.  
Jinyoung just kept staring.  
“come on. You’ll be late to whatever you’re going to. And dried up blood wouldn’t be a good addition to getting there late” he pressed his jacket to jinyoung.  
“ah.”he took it hesitantly. “i should treat you to something hyung.” he spoke after wearing the warm jacket he felt himself melting inside the comfort of jaebum’s possession.  
“it’s okay.”  
“no it’s not!”jinyoung retorted “you’re injured and i owe you one!”  
jaebum sighed.  
“okay.”  
Jinyoung beamed “then meet me in the café shop in thirty minutes?okay?” and quickly left to his destination.  
As he said. In thirty minutes he came back slightly flushed from running and the cold.  
He waved a hello to bambam ignoring his complaints and flopped down on the opposite seat from jaebum. Plain warm coffee still steaming already on the table.  
Jinyoung took the cup without waiting and sipped the warm liquid down heating up his body.  
They just sat there in silent jaebum sipping his diabetes hazard of choco mug now in a white mug with ugly fat cat patterns on it. “seriously..where do they get these ridiculous cups?” jinyoung thought to himself.  
“why did you do it?” jaebum broke the silence then quickly rephrased it seeing jinyoung’s confused expression. “why are you still doing it?”  
“it?”  
“it as in helping people when you can’t even throw a proper punch.”  
Jinyoung feigned offence and corrected. “i do throw proper punches, and you know felt them beforehand.thank you.”  
But jaebum wasn’t playing it eyes set dead on jinyoung’s.  
Jinyoung sighed knowing that light-heartedness is never an option when discussing with jaebum  
“a punch wouldn’t cure someone’s pain or inner turmoil.” he then leaned forward taking both of jaebum’s hands in his urging him to put that ugly mug down. As he did he then proceeded to cleaning the remaining blood stains on jaebum’s hand with the table tissue papers all to gently jaebum’s heart ached a bit. He then took out a small pouch with a pink peach wappen pinned on it and took out some antiseptic wipes. “it will sting a bit,hyung” as he dabbed the wipes on the the small cuts. He heard a small hiss but continued putting ointment on the cuts and covering them with Anpanman band-aids.  
Satisfied with his sloppy neat work he smiled “ see? Without me you would’ve gotten an infection”   
“i waited 30 minutes. Are you sure i am not gonna get one?”he smiled back.  
“you would’ve if i didn’t come”  
“right” he huffed. “well you would be dead without me”  
“but i didn’t”  
“you will”  
“not with you stalking me” he chuckled rubbing circles on jaebum’s back hand now cutely dressed with childish band-aids.  
Jaebum became flustered and slowly removed his hands from jinyoung’s hold and held the now lukewarm choco milk.  
he stuck his tongue in disgust and let a small “ugh” but nonetheless continued drinking it uncomfortably.  
“where were you going by the way?”  
“to the kindergarten “he smiled.  
“oh.”  
“i work part time there but today i just wanted to sort some things” he explained to no one actually and continued “thankfully the kids didn’t see me with this jacket” he let out a small laugh.  
Jaebum pouted and retorted “what’s wrong with it?”  
“nothing,hyung. It just suits you better than me”  
“because i am a delinquent?” he quirked an eyebrow. But jinyoung quickly said “you look sexy in it.”  
Oh.  
“ah”. They were both struck by jinyoung’s confession.  
A slow blush creeped on jinyoung’s face as jaebum kept staring at him genuine surprise written on his face.  
he never knew jinyoung thought of him that way.  
did he really think that jaebum is sexy? Jaebum started getting flustered but jinyoung saved the awkward situation by clearing his throat and sitting up right.  
“anyhow-”he waved his hand dismissively “about you hearing the screams….how is that?”  
Jaebum froze a fraction of a second “ah...a hunch?” it came off as a question that even him winced at his mistake. But jinyoung laughed at it.  
“look,hyung. I might be salty about shifters and whatnot but i do have two friends of them the i wouldn’t change for the world so-”  
“two?” jaebum cut him off.  
“yeah. Youngjae and yugyeom. Who else?” he snickered.  
“and jackson?”  
Jinyoung stopped laughing and looked at jaebum with genuine surprise.  
“shit… i shouldn’t have said that” jaebum cursed under his breath.  
But his expression soon changed to a mixture of relief and disappointment.   
“so he is a shifter after all,huh” jinyoung let out as he cast down his gaze on his cup seemingly dejected.   
He looked like a sad puppy jaebum fought the urge to pat him on his head.  
“he...he didn’t tell you?” he asked carefully.  
“no. But i don’t blame him though” he sighed and relaxed on his seat putting his hands on his lap clutching his trousers.  
“why?”  
“let’s say i hated you bunch for a while and i said some pretty hurtful things about you to him which made it harder for him to tell me about it” he smiled again but it didn’t quite reach his eyes...he was actually sad .  
“sorry”  
Jinyoung chuckled “i’ve known you for nearly two months and today i get bombarded by two sorry’s coming from you” then it turned into a small laugh he covered his beautiful white teeth behind the palm of his slender smooth hand.  
“i have three shifter friends and jackson is in top of the list then~” he let out a cute childish tone.  
He then continued seeming to revert back to his calm old self.  
“he is pretty good at acting to hide his emotions” jaebum noticed.  
“i mean… i somewhat believed he was a shifter during the 8 years i knew him it’s just…. Things happened and i stopped believing…. Stopped believing in many things in fact. But really. Jackson really gives off a puppy vibe, a husky to be precise “  
jaebum smiled at jinyoung’s guess  
“well..he is” and smiled again at his triumphant expression.  
“so...you’re not mad at it.” he prodded.  
“i am more mad at myself than him to be honest”  
Jaebum hummed  
“he has all the right not to tell me but….i thought...never mind” he smiled that fake smile again.  
He was nervous.  
He kept circling the now cold coffee cup edge with his index finger not meeting jaebum’s eyes.  
jaebum took the opportunity to study jinyoung’s face again for the second time they met. Noticing the missing mole on his jaw, his large jumbo ears poking through the fluffy soft hair tousled on one side showing a neat well sculpted forehead giving him a sophisticated yet cute feel perfected with the contrast of nearly porcelain soft skin painted with the cutest high raised nose drawing small lines on each side going down the most mesmerising feature jaebum ever laid eyes on, lips plump soft like a peach’s skin slightly glossy from the liquid they were rounded on its container a while before, their shape was so soft yet so sensual, lower lip jutting perfectly under its upper slightly less full yet still plump lip both curving upwards at the ends creating a small crease like a ball jointed doll’s lip. All in all Jinyoung’s lips rivaled Bambam’s even surpassing them in jaebum’s eyes. He was smitten by jinyoung’s godly sculpted features, if it weren’t for the said person’s personality he would’ve made a move on...or could he? He doesn't dare think about it. It’s jinyoung, the human who looks filthy rich yet lives in this rundown district, owns a rundown apartment and hangs out with shifters like he is one of them yet holds a great deal of a grudge against savages like...him.  
it hurt jaebum a little, to see someone of a different species experiencing somewhat the same hardships like you because of the likes of you and yet find a home in one of your enemies.  
These two months were like a typhoon breaking in with no prior warning and mingling everything together ripping it apart until you cannot distinguish your limbs from another's.  
He was staring too long lost in his thought until jinyoung brings an end to his brooding on their relationship with an affirmation rather than a question. “you’re not a japanese red panda hyung.aren’t you?”  
he nearly choked….he actually choked on his saliva eyes bulging from their sockets in shock voice stuck in his all too dry and blocked throat.  
“it was hard for you to tell me you were a shifter until we did that writing project and….you were so defensive of the female black panther protagonist….a red panda wouldn’t do it.”  
“why not?!” he choked out.  
Jinyoung raised an eyebrow sitting upright once again.  
“because panthers are one of the listed carnivorous banned in this city. If anyone knows about its existence the said shifter will be put down….and….you seem too careful despite your clumsiness.” he finished explaining his analogy.  
jaebum was left speechless...did he know? Or is he just trying to make me admit?  
“also...japanese red pandas won’t hear as far as any feline do….especially panthers.”  
“you’re making assumptions.” he countered “having good hearing or just being solitary does not change the fact that i am a panda.”  
Jinyoung chuckled.  
“sure. I am not saying you’re the infamous urban legend but ….” he smiled raising his head a little “i put my hand on fire if you were anything but a feline, anything but a panther.” he smiled putting his right hand on the table.  
“well i am a panda so go burn your hand”  
“are you sure?...you’re not pulling a jackson on me?” he stared in jaebum’s eyes curiosity filling it and something else jaebum couldn’t pinpoint.  
Jaebum sighed and slumped down on his chair forgetting the remaining choco milk in the mug, head hanging on the chair looking up at the ceiling.  
“you’re exhausting me jinyoung” he breathed out and fixed his position looking straight ahead at jinyoung. “why are you even doing this?”  
“because how am i gonna have a fourth shifter friend then?”  
“does it matter?”  
“for me….anything related to you matters,hyung” he hung his head low suddenly aware of what he said.  
jaebum was left speechless.  
Did jinyoung just admitted that he wants jaebum in his life? Not just a lying shifter who came to his help for more than once? Weren’t they on opposite ends of the spectrum hating each other’s ideologies?  
A heavy awkward silence filled the atmosphere between them. Jaebum shocked eyes like a deer caught in headlights, still repeating the words jinyoung said to him a few minutes ago.  
jinyoung finally looked up after mentally cursing himself and beating the hell out of his imaginary portrait and let out a small faint smile enough to curve those slight edges of his mouth yet not showing any of his smile lines on his cheeks, nasal crease or eyes.  
“thank you for today,hyung. I appreciate it. The kids would be sad if i weren’t alive to see them the next time i teach them….so….yeah thanks.” he rubbed the back of his neck hands clammy and sweating.  
Everything is not going smoothly, or even remotely normal. Is this really what their relationship is? They aren’t friends. They sure as hell don’t have feelings for each other as they are both straight so what is it? At first it was easy, normal to assume they hated each other but...now? Are they frenemies ?  
“you work there?...the kindergarten i mean”  
“yeah. I am a part time caretaker there, there are a bunch of really cute kids that like me so i doubt they’ll take my death well”  
jaebum laughed  
“then i’ll make sure their uncle jinyoungie would be alive in one piece” he leaned forward resting his chin on both back of hands wearing a toothy childish smile.  
Jinyoung brain short circuited at the nickname “jinyoungie” and the fact that jaebum for the first time they met actually sent a genuine boyish smile towards him did something to his stomach.  
“i am sure they’ll appreciate your kindness hyung.”he smiled and stood up removing the all too warm jacket and handing it to a confused jaebum.  
He couldn’t stay here any longer, they were supposed to hate each other not come to terms of jinyoung getting a body guard and jumping to some sort of foreplay with the man that drives him crazy. drives him crazy as in what? Which way? He didn’t dare dwelling on it so he bowed politely and excused himself leaving a confused and slightly dejected jaebum.

\-----

They meet eventually in mid November, the days getting colder by time and one thing leads to another and there is the “BIKER HERO” playing with the kids on the floor letting them bounce on his sturdy body laughing large and toothy like a high dinosaure, being watched by an amused conflicted jinyoung in pastel blue apron with super mario patterns.  
The end of november comes closer, the 7 boys sharing dinner in a traditional korean restaurant, jaebum finally dropping the cold façade he had and now being led by the youngers of the group Bambam having dyed his hair an obnoxious red color matching it with pink burgundy eye shadows, dark glossy peachy red lipstick and light hazel contact lenses making his unrealistically beautiful face pop off the black bomber jacket fit loosely on the v neck black shirt and skinny tight jeans making his already thin legs thinner sinking in large military leather black boots and the accessory of the day is a body guard looking tall Yugyeom wearing a black turtle neck hiding his chin over it covered with oversized pink long coat and wearing similar skinny tight jeans in black, mushroom hair parted side ways showing his baby face.  
These two never left each other and never left jaebum at peace making him lose a bet and paying their whole dinner, he wasn’t wealthy as mark or jackson as it seems nor the youngsters who get their money from their curriculum activities, bambam being a fashion designer and yugyeom a modeling student always being a pair. So he begrudgingly accepts having his wallet being blown to thin air for today.  
mark is sitting next to jackson chatting in whatever language and youngjae discussing some of his lyrics with jinyoung. It felt like a family reunion and him being their unofficial father.  
who was the mother?  
“youngjae, i heard that there is a girl going after you in your class! Is it true?! Is she cute?!” jackson cut off his speech with mark excitedly.  
Youngjae became flustered bursting in nervous laughs only jaebum and jinyoung could understand,mark suddenly became quiet.  
They shared a glance that quickly got them patching the nearing wounding situation.  
jinyoung threw both arms around youngjae warping him in a side hug and forcing the youngster to lean his head on the crook of jinyoung’s neck pouting like an offended mother “my baby has no knowledge of this blasphemy jackson! I already married him to mark! Want to break the mommy’s heart?” he joked shoulders slumping in relief as he felt the tension fall when the boys burst on laughing and mark smiling when he reads a quick text from youngjae throwing him sorry glances.  
Jackson didn’t stop here however, he continued his excited banter to embarrass everyone in the table.  
“if you’re youngjae’s mum who’s the father?!”  
“jaebum is. It took him a while to give me his daughter’s hand”  
“ey! He is your brother-in-law!....or father in law? “youngjae questioned looking at the shocked look on jaebum dismissing the word daughter to youngjae.  
“.....i am your father in law.” he mumbles quietly and everyone exploded with fake congratulations of jaebum and jinyoung’s marriage and what not.  
Surprisingly they didn’t hate it. None of them. Both of them considered youngjae as their own baby and youngjae considered himself the mother of coco which lead to the teasing of “mark gets to keep the pants in the relationship” which quickly turned to “jinyoung being a power bottom “ that earned them all a smack from jinyoung and a choking jaebum on his soda.  
All in all, it was a good heart warming night until jaebum interrupts them excusing himself earlier.  
“ my girl needs me” he smiled and waved leaving whistling boys behind a jinyoung in foul mood.  
Only mark and youngjae knew about his “girl” but didn’t dare to say anything because both of them are silent bastards that want to see the world burn.

\-----  
Ever since the “my girl needs me” incident jaebum keeps on missing on their group dates and meetings, whenever he attends to them he only pesters jinyoung about her, talking about how smitten he is by her, her beautiful round blue eyes, her tsundere personality and even compares her with him.  
jinyoung isn’t a jealous petty person,he doesn’t even have the right to be since he possibly can’t be jealous for jaebum...can’t he? They just became friends and all the cold demeanor jaebum had towards him was soon replaced by a soft hand on his back, small eye smiles sent towards him, putting him first in any situation, not even getting angry or banter with him whenever jinyoung teases the elder.  
no matter how far they have come there is still a wall between them, if jinyoung doesn’t initiate skinship there won’t be any, if he doesn’t include jaebum in the conversation he won’t be in it either.  
However when they walk together for their respective jobs the only topic would be his “nora”, his “baby”, his “gem” that jinyoung seriously questions jaebum’s sanity and morals.  
Is it even a healthy relationship? He seems like the only party to give? I don’t like this at all.  
And he doesn’t. He feels bad for jaebum being in this one sided relationship, sees himself with that bengal cat and it worries him.  
it worries him even more when the next few days jaebum ditches them over “i can’t come Nora isn’t feeling too well”  
He is his friend, probably even more than mark and youngjae so he should check up on him but there is that ugly tug in his stomach whenever jaebum spoke to him about Nora, whenever jaebum stood him and them up over her, whenever he only smiles that smile that unknowingly jinyoung grew to want it sent to him not to Nora, the soft gentle tone in his voice just for him… is he developing feelings for his hyung?  
In jackson’s wise voice “Jinyoung-ah, green is an ugly color on you” he told him.  
He knows that. He turns ugly when he becomes jealous. Even uglier when he denies it and ruin everything. And that what happens.  
The first day in the second week of december, both jinyoung and jaebum are sitting on the same café table like last time doing their readings.  
Jaebum has exams coming up and he is getting a lot of side jobs to do before graduating, so is jinyoung.  
Things are tight and stressful and the only way for them to de-stress is find peace within each other.  
When they are alone they don’t talk much, they bask in the silence between them and do their stuff, accompanied with occasional comments and opinions.  
they learnt to accept each other’s honesty which is a pretty big deal since they aren’t fighting anymore. In these 4 months they matured and molded each other to fit themselves with, it just happened and the serene silence was the glue that kept their harsh tongues from clashing and spouting hurtful things...yet….today…  
Today, in this same café that built their “friendship” it happens. De-stressing wasn’t working anymore, the atmosphere between them is tense and they both felt it.  
jinyoung is nervous from the upcoming exams and conflicted about the new somewhat found feelings he couldn’t pinpoint. He was an emotional mess that kept on piling inside of a cheap glass jar that reached it’s limit and cracked by the very same voice he grew close to.  
“i can’t stay here,nyongie” he says grabbing his stuff. Jinyoung’s heart ache at the newly found nickname only used by his hyung, still not used to it.  
“Nora might be upset at me if i don’t feed her in a few hours, she is super sick” he says voice clearly tired and hoarse from the cold he got before.  
‘you don’t look any better’ he thinks as he looks up at jaebum anger boiling up. He doesn’t know what to do. Nora is clearly draining the life out of jaebum and her being sick now isn’t making it any better, and he is angry at being so helpless and jealous and all ugly inside he internally wishes why wasn’t he a girl, why wasn’t he Nora so jaebum could get his attention. He is frustrated at his twisted way of thinking when jaebum is clearly suffering inside in front of him.  
he didn’t mean it, he didn’t think it. Heck, he hasn’t been thinking well when his world is painting ugly green right now. He surely regrets it even before he saids it but he does say it.  
“yeah okay. It’s not like i needed you anyways, it’s not like anyone other than your fucking Nora is important to you either. Go to her, hyung. She might give it good to you tonight” he snaps shuffling his stuff inside his backpack and storms off in the winter storm.

\----

Three days since Jinyoung showed his unholy side of him to jaebum , three days since he last saw him and three days of self tormenting was bestowed upon jinyoung.  
even jackson when he heard the story was disappointed at the jealous jinyoung.  
None of the other boys knows about what happened, why jaebum isn’t coming to class or work and why jinyoung looks like all the gloomy spirits in the world are haunting him.  
On the fourth day at night. Jinyoung was sheltered inside the vet clinic finishing filing some files before heading out in this unholy weather.  
it was nearly midnight, only him and the vet who lives in the first floor were there.  
The clinic’s light were all off except the reception desk’s that showed that there was someone inside the clinic.  
At this odd hour jinyoung’s head snap at the hanging door bell ringing over the howlers of the winds and rain droplets snapping at the glass windows, a harsh cold gust of wind comes in with a hooded dark figure rushing to the reception desk holding tightly something around his chest.  
After the door closed putting an end at the loud sounds of the storm sitting an eerie silence inside the nearly empty dark clinic jinyoung catches soft whimpers, sobs from the man in front of him face hung down arms shivering hugging what seems like an unmoving cat sheltered by the infamous warm leather jacket.  
it clicks to him when the man sobs “h-help--she-n-nora is dying” he hiccups.  
Jinyoung quickly takes the sick cat from the cold clammy hands and yells to the vet for help.

Now the hiccups and whimpers are calmed down, changed to ragged breaths and small sniffles . Jinyoung and Jaebum are sitting on the waiting area benches waiting for the vet’s news. He often heads to the surgery room to check on the man trying to save a cat’s life.  
this is what is fascinating in the veterinary field, one person can do a surgery and save tons of animal lives. It’s not easy but it’s less complex than a human’s.  
He goes back with a warm cup of choco milk and hands it to jaebum before sitting down next to him.  
It’s the same as before they became friends, this cold awkward silence. And this time jinyoung is all to blame.  
A few moments pass when jaebum finally seems to calm down and take sips from the warm sweet beverage.  
Jinyoung takes a look at the man next to him, still in pajamas inadequate for this cold weather, a hoodie and his jacket thrown over him making him look smaller in built, wet hair messy dripping down the man’s face, eyes puffed void of emotions, nose red and sniffling lips blue from the cold still quivering.  
His heart was ripped apart at this image, his hyung looked so vulnerable and fragile he blamed himself for it.  
He wanted so badly to reach up to him and hug him, kiss his tear stained eyes, blow his nose plant soft kisses all over his face and just hug him there with no care of the world but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.  
if he weren’t jealous, he wasn’t just hearing jaebum but listening to him, if he remembered the first time he met jaebum and his cat he wouldn’t have misunderstood jaebum, he would’ve listened to him, helped him and be there with him when his only precious thing in this world was suffering.  
“that’....that’s nora” he choked out, eyes watering. He hated himself. If the cat died tonight he would never forgive himself. So many times jaebum asked him if he could send nora to the clinic, if he is just overreacting and he just dismissed it, told him not to worry. Jaebum trusted him and he broke his trust.  
if only he wasn’t a petty jealous person….if only he wasn’t human.  
“hmm” jaebum hummed not meeting jinyoung’s wondering eyes.

\-----  
It was 2 am when the vet told them the cat was out of the danger zone, how she had a lesion in her stomach wall that made the acid in it leak out, how if he was only a few hours late she should’ve died.  
Jaebum cried in relief when he saw the sedated cat sleeping in her cage, fur shaved off replaced by bandages and wearing the cone of shame to protect her wound.  
Jaebum wasn’t in a good financial position to pay the bills but he did, he took out from his pockets all his savings soaking wet. He couldn’t thank the veterinarian for all his life,if he wasn’t soaked to the core he would’ve hugged the old man.  
“it’s free of charges son” the man first said.  
But he insisted on paying.  
Jinyoung volunteered to pay a part of it but was directly instantly rejected by a flat out “No.” as jaebum proceeded to force the money on the man.  
“you’re friends of Jinyoung-ah, son. It wouldn’t be right for me to charge you for this” he said with such a calm husky voice.  
“but sir-” the man brought his hand in front of jaebum pushing his hands to his chest.  
“no buts,son. Consider this a gift from me.” he smiled as he tucked both of jaebum’s clutching hands on the money inside his jacket.  
“sir” jaebum whined like a boy first time seeing his father.  
“you paying me for this is offending all my morals i was built on, so hush now and use your money on something else.” he looked like a stern father but still a smile painted on his face  
He then patted jaebum shoulders and told him to come get his cat a few days from now.  
Jinyoung was left speechless at his rejection both and jaebum’s insistence on paying the man that would save a million horses without a thought of money.  
Jaebum left the clinic before jinyoung even had time to speak to him into the holds of the storm.

Green was and is truly an ugly color on jinyoung.


	7. OCCURRENCES

. 

After that jaebum kept on avoiding jinyoung for a whole week in fact he didn’t even recognise his existence.   
Jinyoung was there when it was time for Nora to be discharged, he hoped it would be jaebum to get her however Mark came instead wearing a sad smile when he took her.  
Jaebum made sure not meet jinyoung until the boys got fed up with whatever thing that their so called parents refuse to talk about so the smart mature adults they are they threw a bar party after the exams to loosen up and probably fix the situation between jinyoung and jaebum.

In the whole week jaebum was avoiding jinyoung the Urban legend kept on occurring but the pattern changed dramatically. It no longer beats up the humans or aggressors instead it stops “savages”. It seems to be going an epidemic in the carnivorous species as at least 5 incidents of “individual gone savage with no apparent reason”.  
it seemed all too odd to happen, This is what all the news are talking about and are even fabricating stories that the urban legend is doing it on purpose to gain attention...what attention? It is a panther, a savage, what gain is it to it to protect civilians from ones of its own?  
These incidents seem all too sketchy at the least.

 

All seven of them meet up in a small cozy bar under the angry order of jaebum “i won’t go looking for your wasted asses in a club. Be decent and stop your shenanigans “.  
He was the sober driver of the group because, he is the oldest. No. Mark isn’t considered the oldest at all in these matters, and the fact he hates drinking. He only drinks in occasions and this one ain’t it.  
So it gets us to jaebum sitting on the counter drinking a nonalcoholic “girls drink” the bartender teased him about, a half wasted Mark, sleepy yugyeom and a drinking challenge between Bambam and Youngjae which youngjae seems to be winning at. Jaebum envied youngjae for his high alcohol tolerance not like the old grumpy him that gets drunk under three shots.  
jackson told them he won’t drink because he had a competition the next day which earned him a scolding from a good heavy drinker jinyoung.  
As the night stretched on and the fuzzy aura of drinks loosened the atmosphere, jinyoung slightly tipsy flops down on the stool next to jaebum sipping another “girl drink” the bartender kept on tempting him to spike it up for him, ( why is he so set on to make jaebum drunk?)  
silence filled the air between them that jinyoung grew to hate.  
Was it the buzz of the alcohol or something else jinyoung never knew how he got the courage to speak up, voice hoarse cracking at the end.  
“sorry”. He didn’t know what he was apologising for, he just wanted to. It wasn’t for Nora or Jaebum, he just wanted to lift the burden of his pride and be honest with jaebum for the first time since they met.  
“i never got to tell you about the project...the professor really wants to give you a shot”  
Jaebum huffed.  
“i failed at it but she told me i have until march to hand her the most mind-blowing story i could come up with...she really likes to torture me.” he laughed but was only met with silence.  
“how’s she?”  
“living” he scoffed.  
He furrows his eyebrows at the incredulity of jaebum. Why is he like this?.  
“hyung. I mean it. How is she?” he insists again.  
“why don’t you just go and make assumptions like you did before.” he snaps at him.  
Something is wrong. Jaebum wasn’t furious at him like this even when nora was on the surgery table.  
“hyung” he reached to touch his shoulder but was slapped away.  
“don’t. Back off.”  
The crease between jinyoung’s eyebrows gotten deeper. “ i am sorry, okay? I forgot your cat’s name and you never referred to her as your cat to me before! You didn’t even show me a picture! How was i supposed to know you're that whipped about your pet?!” his anger flared up.  
“uuugh…..jinyoung shut up will you?” he groaned in frustration. “it’s….i just….something---.....wha?” his vision started getting blurry and hazy, the drink’s taste changed, he looked down at his cup to get a whiff of its smell….he turned to jinyoung only to get a deer caught in headlight eyes and the next thing he sees is jinyoung standing up abruptly removing his coat and throwing it over jaebum’s head.  
He couldn’t process what was happening, what seemed like jinyoung covering his head and being unbelievably close to him from behind clutching on his wrist and forcing him to stand up and pushing him out of the bar.  
Once they got out, a rush of wind slapped them in the face, the rain storm seeming to strengthen its force, only a few seconds out and they are already soaking wet. No one was outside at this time of night and weather.  
jinyoung grabbed jaebum’s hand and ran with him to the bus stop, only the pitter patters of feet stepping on puddles and the ragged breaths of both men are heard in this dead city.  
Once they reached the bus stop jinyoung forced jaebum to sit on the wet bench not minding it as they are already were drenched.  
Everything was a blur to jaebum, he felt hot and cold, his breathing heavy and all his senses seemed to spike up. Suddenly he sees feet in front of him under the cover of the coat and soon the blaring white post light disturb his sight when jinyoung removes the coat.  
Silence.   
That all it was.  
It was painful, so painful. Jaebum wanted to scream and roar but couldn’t, seeing a vulnerable human who saved his life once again in front of him, stripped naked of defence, at his mercy when he clearly is showing signs of shifting.  
Tasty.  
Delicious.  
Meat.  
Meat.  
Delicious.  
jaebum was going delirious and jinyoung caught on.  
Dark panther ears poking from the wet stricken hair black accentuated with silver piercings on the soft animal’s ears, blue glaring eyes boring holes into jinyoung’s soul, the hanging open mouth showing white striking fangs so dangerously pointy, nails turning to claws and tail whipping left and right behind jaebum.  
“hyung.” he whispers gently.  
“Hyung!” he tried again snapping jaebum from his reverie that he didn’t want to know what it was about.  
He got closer huffing, they ran so fast so far they are both out of breath but it wasn’t it. He was nervous, anxious if the bus comes, or a drunken sees this.  
“where’s your house, hyung.?” ha asks he wears his coat again, crouching in front of jaebum to level their eyes.   
“hyung. Listen to me. Where is your house. Hurry!” he shook jaebum’s shoulders but all he got was a growl.  
shit. He is turning. Whiskers showing, fur growing, voice leaving.  
“please hyung! Stay with me! Fight it! Look at me” he grabbed jaebum’s cheeks in both hands to put him in place. “hyung. If you’re there please show me where you live. You can’t stay here. Especially not now.”  
alas, jaebum turned, ripping off his clothes and pouncing over jinyoung in the process.   
Jinyoung looked so Delicious he though, so meaty and soft.  
“hyung.” he kept on repeating it with his honey like voice, unwavering with the fact that his on the ground rain drenching them, under a large hungry panther that’s looking at him like he is its well deserved meal.  
He reached up and circled his arms over the animal’s neck, leaning up and whispered on the panther’s ears.  
“if you’re listening to me,hyung just know i mean you no harm. Please hurry up and go home. You’re unwell and you’ll regret everything you’re gonna do now later. Jaebum hyung.” he squeezed his grip pulling the animal’s nuzzle down the junction of it’s neck. If it wanted it would bite it right there and now, killing jinyoung with no mercy.  
it growled, groaned and tried biting, seething it’s canines white and proud at jinyoung’s neck, he waited for it, waited for the piercing pain, he closed his eyes shut kept his grip strong around the silky wet glistening coating of jaebum’s panther form fur but it never came,instead he felt the warmth of the other body leave him, he opened his eyes and braced himself with his elbows to look at the retreating form of the animal. He was surprised at first but laughed wholeheartedly at the familiar demeanor of the panther, imposing its presence yet so shy like their first encounter.  
jinyoung quickly rushed up grabbing his stuff and jaebum’s ripped clothes and broken silver rings, then ran catching up to the animal down the alley.  
He tried keeping the pace with jaebum but the wind hindered his movements, it seemed like the animal sensed it and slowed down walking slowly next to the tall figure of the man on its side. It was quiet except for the increased pitter patter of soft paws on the wet asphalt.  
Jinyoung threw glances down time to time as they headed sneakily towards jaebum’s house, speeding up when crossing the large deserted roads and slowing down in the empty dark allies.  
He was curious as to why it happened, from his sight he saw the pained expression in the blue orbs, the contradictory groans and whimpers followed by the extracting and retracting of fangs. His irises sharpening then enlarging with every step it took. It looked like jaebum was fighting his animalistic instincts over his humanoïd ones.  
They reached the apartment and like the first time jaebum or as to say the panther broke into it’s own house, through the kitchen window left wide open for the rain and cold to get in.  
He started thrashing seeming to turn savage, jinyoung followed him to the living room where jaebum finally lost control as he let out a loud roar that froze jinyoung on the spot.  
He tried staying as quiet as possible to not trigger jaebum any further but alas the cat nora exposed his presence by hissing at him gaining the attention of the animal.  
The panther turned around at jinyoung and growled louder, frightening, intimidating and more real and vivid like the first time, jinyoung was left mouth gaping at the beauty of the dark beast.  
He was too mesmerised he didn’t see the animal pouncing at him again with more force than before seeming not recognizing the man that helped him.  
“hyun--omph-” a loud roar soard again breath hot at jinyoung’s face.  
This time his was done for….really done for.

 

“where is our sober driver?” A relatively drunk yugyeom slurred sleepily.   
“i guess he hooked up with our jinyoungie” Jackson responded with much knowing enthusiasm.   
There was no jinyoung nor jaebum in sight which meant that the second sober driver Jackson had to take the boys wasted asses back home, and he did after filming something that would make both yugyeom and youngjae jump from a building.   
Even tho he was drunk beyond belief, Mark was actually worried about the two. It wasn’t normal for jaebum the responsible to ditch them without notice, and the still filled “girl drink” glass on the counter was even fishier. Jaebum ate and drank anything he put money on, no matter how delicious or not it was, born in a farming family made him value food more than anyone here, more than bambam whose mom owns a traditional restaurant back in the thailand. Also, the fact that jinyoung and him weren’t really in speaking terms as to say.  
something was gutting him inside, he may be a really irresponsible adult but he cared about his friend’s well being, especially Jaebum’s.

The panther seemed to be struggling internally, it growled then whimpered, clutching its claws on jinyoung’s shoulders and the next pawing at them. He didn’t know what was going on, were he going to be eaten by jaebum? He was scared, he really was, who in their right mind won’t be scared shitless in this position? Under a strong black panther? Under its mercy? An insane person like jinyoung that’s who, he was scared for jaebum. If he were to kill him in his own flat his identity would be exposed then he would be put down and it would be jinyoung’s fault.  
he didn’t want that, no he didn’t. He refused to be the cause of Jaebum’s unfair execution.  
He could see the pain the panther was in, the turmoil, the agony, he was at a loss of what to do to appease a small bit of pain he could. He reached up his arms like before to circle them around the panther’s neck above him like before.  
“hyung” he smiled sincerely but as he felt the fur and how warm the body above him felt it turned into a concerned frown.  
“you’re burning up!” he abruptly sat up holding the panther’s face between his hands feeling the rising temperature under them.  
The panther seemed jostled by jinyoung’s sudden action and clawed the junction between jinyoun’s left shoulder and neck.  
He hissed raising his right hand to the newly carved wound hissing in pain, soon his hand drowned in the blood gushing out of it.  
Fortunately it wasn’t deep or else it would have cut right through his throat leaving him a corpse inside jaebum’s apartment.   
The panther jumped back away of the pained human in alert, aware of its harmful action as it whimpered some sort of unintelligible apology.  
“argh” jinyoung groaned in pain forcing a smile “don’t worry about it. last time was worse”.  
The panther was now a few feet away from jinyoung hissing at him forgetting what just happened now, it hurt jinyoung more than the wound itself. Then the panther seemed to register what happened and sheer panic drew on its expression, he looked at the panther in front of him panicked, scared of the wound that jinyoung is sporting.  
“he is becoming conscious “ he thought.  
Sweat started collecting around jinyoung’s forehead, the blood wasn’t much but it didn’t seem to stop bleeding, his wet coat now is tainted with his own blood dripping down the already wet carpet.  
The panther quickly came closer shaking its head towards the only bedroom in this small apartment whimpering , whistling, making animalistic sounds to form some conversation, it then growled in frustration when jinyoung didn’t seem to understand its speech. It got closer to him pushing him up with its head towards the bedroom.  
He stumbled up, surprised at the guilt tripped helpless large cat, he walked as he was told “showed” to the bedroom with an amused pained smile on his face. He turned around to see if a panther followed him behind but found none as he entered the dimly lit bedroom by a table lamp next to the seemingly large bed casting a warm orange light over the room, barely lighting up the numerous bookshelves around the room filled with books in every crevice they own, a lonely desk under the window and the only messy place in the seemingly clean room with more books and filming equipments. The only sitting place in the room was the bed decorated with body pillows and lots of blankets making it cozy and warm.  
The room itself felt more lived and homey than jinyoung’s.  
He took the liberty to look around not caring about the weakness in his leg, the shooting pain on his neck or even turning on the light properly.  
“why am i here?” why did the panther send him here? To its private haven? He soon got the answer as he looked at the door standing next to the bed when he saw the panther still panicked but clutching a makeshift of bag filled with first aid materials between its teeth, like the first time in the clinic all shy and bothered.  
“hyung is coming back” he smiled softly walking slowly toward the panther in fear of scaring it again. He took the makeshift package from it’s bite with a pat that earned him a surprisingly pleasing purr from the animal.  
as he walked back to the bed he heard a loud growl that got his hair stick up and the next thing he feels is the air being knocked out of his lungs pushed down onto the bed by heavy warm body.  
“argh!” jinyoung groaned as the creature manhandled him to his back once again trapped underneath the beast.  
he hissed in pain as his wound opened up more with the way the panther handled him.  
“did he revert back? Will he eat me?!” he questioned in panic. Sweat dripping down his wet face mixing with the rainwater on his hair and clothes, wetting the sheets damp.  
the wetness made him cold all of a sudden, and burning where the paws clutched at his shoulders.  
The warmth left him for a few seconds only to pounce again between jinyoung’s thighs slowly decreasing in size, one paw over jinyoung’s shoulder.  
as he tried pushing the animal back with his right arm the beast only growled and forced a paw on his right hand over his head.  
He was trapped.  
The panther lowered its head down the wound with heavy laboured breaths.  
“is it hungry?”  
The position they were in was….. not normal the least.  
A large panther between his legs, head between the junction of his neck casting hot breaths over the bleeding wound, and paw covering jinyoung’s hand over his head.  
He was in a trance until he threw his head back at the rough touch of the cat’s tongue over his wound.  
“l--licking me?!” he squealed internally, shocked and bothered.  
“fe-ah!” he let a short sighs as the panther kept licking at the wound “they lick-wounds ah” he let another breath escape him.  
it felt all too foreign and wrong, to feel something else from this….to feel good from having his neck licked by a beast.  
“ I AM NOT INTO BEASTIALITY” he screamed inside.  
He snapped his head up relieved and disappointed from the loss of the touch on his neck.  
But it quickly cut off as the form of the panther went down slightly in size and pounced back again at the neck devouring it deliciously with rough quick swipes of tongue over the wound and neck.  
It felt so wrong so so so wrong to feel something twitch down there because of this.  
he was a respectful straight man, he wasn’t into kinky animalistic stuff not to mention gay stuff.  
It took all of his strength to try, yes. Try and push jaebum over him. He clutched his left hand over jaebum’s furry one, clutching for his sanity until he felt the warm soft coat turn to a burning skin against his hand.  
The paws turned to hands, as their dominant hands instinctively interlock fingers over jinyoung’s head.  
soft hair tickled his neck and jaw, warm breath cast at his exposed skin, he tried to squirm closing his eyes as he threw his head back again at the pillows finding something to grab on, to stop him from releasing a moan.  
“hyuung~~” he let out a moan he already regret as he slowly pushed jaebum away when his voice expressed something else.  
Finally grabbing the last strings of sanity he had he looked down raising his head to the form in front of him. Between his legs.  
there sat a wet naked jaebum between jinyoung’s not so decently opened legs.  
Deep crystalline blue eyes gazing at jinyoung so hungrily, slightly long nails digging at jinyoung’s hand and shoulder, hands still interlocked with a loose grip, ears lowered on his hair in….arousal?  
The jaebum in front of him was so sinfully breathtakingly sexy, skin glowing warm from the light so beautifully, shadows casting over it accentuating every dip and curve of his collarbones, skin and abs, decorated with moles here and there, scars showing how sturdy the body in front of him was.  
He ripped his gaze off of jaebum’s eyes lowering them to his chest, torso, down the godly sculpted navel. His breath hitched at the happy trail going down from his navel to….to… jinyoung quickly shot his eyes up to jaebum’s to see him gazing well aware of the man who just devoured his body with his eyes. Now black eyes turned, hooded the look of pure hunger before changed into something else, mouth slightly agape still showing the fangs he so not thought about having them biting down on his skin.  
So wrong he thought. He never was a person who got aroused by something so aggressive and brute not to mention a man….or is it because it’s jaebum?  
“is he in heat?” he hopefully not so hopefully wished.  
He pushed the man troubling his pants yet the grip on his shoulder grew tighter and was pushed back flopping on the bed again making him let a squeaky yelp.  
“omph” he huffed, “hyung!” now more frustrated by the amount of hyungs he said this night with no answer from the so silent hyung in front of him. Trying helplessly to push him away but to no avail as the head in front of him now dived again at the already cleaned wound to lick again mercilessly with his still kitten tongue, sensually agonisingly slow, swaying his hips from side to side as his trapped jinyoung underneath him, shoulder blades propped up still showing the feline like figure the man has.  
jinyoung could only throw his head back sighing at the feel of his neck being abused, but letting a loud sudden moan at jaebum’s body pressing down at him forcing his thighs to open up more than he already have.  
He moaned again not able to control his voice or actions as he slowly started rolling his hips up grazing his clothed hard on over jaebum’s naked one earning him a low grunt.  
he lost control of his morals as his breaths became hitched, shallow and laboured, he felt so so hot the wet bed already damping warm from their heat.  
“mmm...so delicious “ jaebum purred, actually fucking purred at jinyoung’s jaw sending him electric shocks down his pants.  
he didn’t know what delicious referred to, him being an actual food or him being a metaphorical food to feed on...at this point he didn’t care which one was.  
Jaebum kept on licking adding to biting the overly cleaned wound now tongue turned to normal, soft and wet, he bit down hard with his still existing fangs earning him a loud lewd moan and hips jerking over his grazing at his hardening member.  
Jaebum’s mind was in overdrive, he wasn’t in heat, he never was. This isn’t some omegaverse world where you get a heat and turn on humping your frenemy, something was wrong. He was hot, his skin proves it, he nearly ate jinyoung in many occurrences tonight yet as he slowly gained his consciousness after he hurt jinyoung he felt so bad, but now when his thoughts started clearing up he saw the aroused look on jinyoung and god he wanted to see more.  
Thoughts clearing up was a lie, he never had them in the first place, someone spiked his drink tonight and now it will cause him to do something he will surely regret later.  
He already regrets it, he took jinyoung home ,hurt him, forced him on his bed and now they are basically rutting each other even tho they clearly aren’t friends to even reach this point.  
He continued biting jinyoung’s neck drawing more blood than necessary and lick it clean, his wet hair brushing under jinyoung’s jaw.  
He was angered by this, he has no control over his actions now, he just want to see the man underneath him wither away, dishevelled him more than his is now, draw more moans from him. On the same time he is mad at these thoughts going over him, he doesn’t want to hurt him, to do something that could ruin their broken relationship more. Heck he was still angry at jinyoung for assuming that jaebum had a girlfriend...he isn’t angry anymore about the fact that his cat nearly died but the fact that jinyoung didn’t even address his concerns to him until he snapped at him… jaebum was straight he was….yet...he lost it when jinyoung threw him that bomb….didn’t he ever show him how he never thought about having girlfriends? Would he ever have one when he already have his hands full of jinyoung?  
it probably is this. He still is angry over jinyoung doubting him but letting him get his way over him tonight.  
jinyoung seemed to notice the frustration on jaebum’s sloppy bites and licks as he held jaebum’s hand tightly bringing it near his cheek.  
jaebum looked up surprised to see jinyoung casting that look. The look he hates, plump lips slightly apart forcing shallow hot breaths out of it, cheeks puffy and flushed even the jumbo ears more red than the orange hue casted over him, hair messy sticky creating a rose petal shape over the pillow and god those eyes….  
They were both gone, jinyoung slightly tipsy and jaebum somehow drugged so he pressed himself flush over jinyoung earning him a moan and a thrashing head flipping from side to side.  
he couldn’t stop, he continued doing so moving his hips over the ever so hardening tent under him just to see the look on jinyoung’s face.  
He was done for. His thoughts are filled with how graceful jinyoung is in public and how he is showing him this sinfully lewd dirty side of him, arching his back up to meet jaebum’s naked member, spreading his legs impossibly wide and circling them over jaebum’s back side, so skilfully rolling his hips up and down side to side just to draw in the low grunts from the man above him. It was the only thing they actually fit on,like their bodies were made for each other.  
He increased the speed and pressure humming at jinyoung’s adam apple biting it then soothingly licking it, he wanted so badly to eat him up, to ravish him but he forced himself not to. As the room’s temperature reached unbelievable warmth suffocating them with lust, their rhythm going berserk as jaebum went down to the cleaned wound just to purr at it kissing it and oh god the reaction jinyoung had, it got him gripping jinyoung’s large hand for support as he nearly came from the loud long moan jinyoung drew jerking up underneath him spasming from coming undone with just having his neck teased.  
To say jaebum was shocked was an understatement, he was astounded from the fact that the Park Jinyoung who seems always under control and respectful come just from his neck being bitten he nearly laughed in relief.  
He reached up jinyoung’s face and held his chin with his right hand to look at him, never breaking away from their hands holding.  
jinyoung eyes were droopy, lazily and effortlessly inviting, his bottom lip swollen from what seemed he bit on to control his vocals that jaebum regrets not seeing.  
they stared at each other, jaebum finally turning human with ears and tail disappearing and nails no longer digging marks on jinyoung’s hand and chin.  
they kept on this position for a while, faces so close they shared their ragged breaths noses brushing.  
The both looked at each others lips at the same time , both debating weather or not to do it.  
it was painful to just look at, they were so deliciously inviting, wanted to meet each other, to fit in, to discover the unknown with it but jaebum quickly retreated back aware of the fragile situation.  
if they jumped now they’ll regret it later. He knew they would so he did just with kissing the place where the mole was supposed to be and slid down, de tangling himself from jinyoung’s melon crushing thigh grip he had on jaebum.  
Hands still holding, as he tried to tear his hand away he only received a whimper and a tightening grip.  
Both were shocked of the reaction.  
Jinyoung’s eyes going wide at the whimper he let unknowingly for whatever reason he wanted.  
It seemed like whatever drug they put in jaebum’s drink had its effect withering away as a huge exhaustion came hitting his body.  
His vision blurred and gotten dizzy the only support was their connected hands, he only managed to throw his leg on jinyoung’s side leaving his other between the other’s before flopping halfway over jinyoung’s chest.  
He was so so tired and hungry he didn’t register the last moment of his consciousness as he fell asleep after answering a soft husky voice of his dream by “both”.  
Jinyoung was terrified from his reaction to jaebum’s body leaving him, he swore jaebum would laugh at him or be disgusted by it but he only got a lazy tired eye smile as the man tried so hard to slide away from jinyoung’s body only to get his leg between his and a painful hard member pressed on his left thigh when he flopped down nuzzling his head at his chest, arm slung all the way over jinyoung’s chest to keep their hands interlocked, other arm snaked underneath jinyoung’s back dragging him impossibly close to jaebum.  
Their bodies were entangled together inch by inch jinyoung thought it was hilarious.  
he was nearly devoured by a hungry panther then nearly devoured by a horny jaebum that he wished he took him right then and there but knew jaebum wasn’t like that as he gave him a mindblowing orgasm he never knew he could have only from his neck being teased. He flushed at the newly discovered kink, but smiled at the man atop of him forgetting his own hard on and clinging like a koala on jinyoung.  
“were you hungry or horny,hyung?” he questioned amused but got the answer he knew he would but still laughed at it.  
“both”.  
Jaebum was lulled to sleep by jinyoung’s heartbeat and jinyoung followed soon after by the warmth of the man hugging him and the member going limp over his thigh.  
It surely was a weird occurrence.

The next morning he woke up, he awoke to an empty but still warm bed with an incredible amount of blankets he was tucked under.  
He felt oddly refreshed despite his memory hazy from last night's adventures.  
He struggled getting off the blanket trap he was under “how did i get 4 blankets rolled around me and tons of pillows and plushies around me?” he thought kicking off the spawns of the simpson’s family plushies off him, heart heavy from leaving the coziest warmest bed he ever slept on in bus life. His body kept telling him to go back under the covers and get intoxicated with jaebum’s scent to sleep forever but he was a respectful adult so he made the bed thinking about the fleeting memory of the bed covers wet from last night.  
He headed outside the bedroom to see the missing carpet from the living room’s floor. He walked around the too small of an apartment getting familiarised with it.  
If the bedroom was cosy to jinyoung then the small living space was his childhood memory of visiting his granpa’s house in christmas and enjoy all the candy and gifts he got to have with his sisters. Large worn out brown couch filled with throw in blankets and pillows of all sorts and sizes, visible sewed in patches here and there decorating the old leather couch and a visible permanent dip on the right side of it showing Jaebum’s favorite place to go to. Next to it stood a small bean bag with different patterns at top of it there was a small whiteish ball painted with black on both extremities curled up on it, it was his sleeping baby, Nora.in front of it were a wide low wooden table filled with all kinds of papers and books, right in front of it sat a large TV the only fancy thing in the whole apartment , and aparently the only thing in the flat remotely normal yet was plugged to a video console and that was it. “does he follow the media or what?” he snickered looking at the console and dvd player showing the geeky nerdy side of the man, on both sides piled up different kinds of anime, movies, and video games, the only vacant places on the table were filled with frames or plushies of Jaebum’s favorite characters. “so childish”  
On the right side of the room was an open glass sliding door showing to a small kitchen room, the opening to an inwindow connecting the living room to the kitchen.  
At the thought of it his stomach quickly started crying for food, it embarrassed him to have such an appetite after a night drinking….he didn’t actually drunk that much so…..hmm?  
Anyways, he went inside the kitchen that finally looked messy like jinyoung’s flat….well, it was ten times cleaner but was messy according to jaebum’s neat flat.  
As he excused himself to the fridge he noticed a pink cat shaped sticky note on the door.  
It read;   
“knew you’ll use the kitchen.  
It’s okay since you indulged me yesterday.  
Breakfast is on the table,please warm up anything you want.  
I took the liberty on your body so you won’t die sick because of me.  
Feed Nora if you can.  
Your clothes are on the desk chair, the keys are on the bowser shell next to the door leave them under the rug outside.  
Take care, Defsoul”.  
“defsoul?” he inquired…. The it hit him that the indie soul singer was none other than jaebum, he face palmed at his ignorance of the voice he grew so familiar with.  
Just then he noticed the night blue sweatpant patterned with pink half eaten doughnuts, an overly sized white shirt with “defsoul” humongously printed on it, and his wound….ah. he remembers now.  
He flushed at the shameful memory of last night, he took a look at his shoulder feeling a bulge under the shirt. He quickly went to the bathroom to look closely at the patched up wound in the mirror.  
He let out a small laugh at the sloppy work done over his neck and shoulder, band aids unnecessarily covering large spaces on his shoulder, he took the bandage halfway to deem the wound treated well, and treated well it was.   
He hung his head in exhaustion, putting his weight on his arms grabbing the edge of the sink… “took the liberty of your body”....”liberty”...”body”....”new PJs and bandages…...UNDERWEAR!”  
He quickly looked down the ugly sweatpants stretching them outwardly to see what makes his crotch feel soft, clean, airy instead of his dampened, wet with foreign liquid boxers of yesterday. A glorious yellow bart simpson head pattern boxer glowed from there. He scrunched his nose in discomfort seeing the blaring yellow boxer and just let out whatever sound his mind could make to voice his frustration. “took the liberty!” he repeated laughing. “liberty. More like dollying me up! With Bart! Was i dead to the world when he did all of this?!! “ he yelled pulling his hair out. Just coming shamelessly with those lewd sounds just by his neck being abused by the elder was enough! Now he has to live with the fact that jaebum stripped him, saw his dick without consent! Dressed him up with illegal clothing! Who he even is head over heels over a show he owns a pair of underwears!!!! this is insanity! Patched up like he was a wounded in war bandages wasted unnecessary over him,and the cherry on top a deliciously looking overly sweet breakfast from sunny side eggs, rice, to cake!   
“does he treat me like a baby?! This is too domestic it’s cringey!” he yelled once again shivering from the newfound side of jaebum.  
He knew that jaebum was a softy but not to the extent of cuddling him after making him come, cook for him, and do things so homey to the man he was upset at for the past few days over his cat.  
Anyhow, jinyoung succumbed to his hunger and ate the breakfast with heart swelling from the first ever proper meal he ate in a while to the point his eyes teared up seeing the cutely shaped carrots and boiled eggs.

Even after his crazy morning, jinyoung was thankful for jaebum so he did as he was told, feeding the lazy cat that just has so much characteristics as her owner in terms of glares and laziness. He cleaned his mess in the kitchen, put off his PJs but kept on wearing the underwear. “it would be rude to hand him a used boxer without cleaning it up”. He wore his freshly clean clothing with the same scent of jaebum’s clothing and took off leaving the keys under the rug not before writing on another yellow cat shaped sticky note.  
“thank you hyung for today.  
I really am sorry for before.  
I hope you are doing okay today.  
I would like to meet you one of these days to talk through this.  
PS: you are the best cook in the world.  
Take care, PeachNyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comepletely forgot to upload chapters for a while. I apologise for it.  
> The story seems to be swerving into a lewd road it seems.


	8. Meanings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12k of unedited smut and word dump.  
> Read at your own risk

It was 4 am when jaebum was jostled up by jinyoung’s death grip on his hand.  
His arm fell asleep as well as his left hand was drained from its blood by how tight the sleeping jinyoung was holding it.  
The effects of whatever he drank were long gone draining the hot and sticky feeling inside of him, only his half awoken state of mind clear from last night's not so subtle actions with the man underneath him, so he rustles up cold from the wet bedsheets he fell asleep on with jinyoung.  
It was still dark, dawn has yet to break and it was so cold due to the window left open. His muscles ached from the cold and the unintentional shifting also to him sleeping in an uncomfortable position over jinyoung. “i could’ve choked him to death if i kept sleeping over him like that” he thought as he detangled himself with difficulty as to not wake the peacefully sleeping wet man up.  
First thing to do was to close that goddamn window that got him shivering to his dick shrank down inside of him, no. First was to cover his dick that had been lying on jinyoung’s thigh all night.  
That’s what he did. wore a dirty boxer found underneath his bed, quickly closed the damned window “this is what you get when you break inside your own house”, cleaned the flooded kitchen and for fuck’s sake he got his mother’s carpet all wet and bloody. He groaned in pain trying to clean up the mess while not waking up his soon to have been meal of yesterday.  
Saying it wasn’t hard to clean the house, wash the carpet, strip jinyoung down and trying so hard as to not compare jinyoung’s huge dick with his, dressing him up, not having any clue on how to patch ‘human’ wounds and just mummify the man’s neck and shoulder, Also carrying him to the couch to change the soaked bedsheets and again carrying him back to tuck him under his favorite blankets would have been a lie worse than him being a japanese red panda. Pouting“no one has ever slept on my bed, not even this peacefully under MY blankets…..fuck you jinyoung” he whispered as he flopped down next to the “why didn’t he wake up yet after all the carrying and manhandling” jinyoung still snoring dead to the world.  
He only slept until 6:30 to wake up making breakfast with a purring Nora between his legs, writing the note and checking on jinyoung’s sleeping face he grew fond of. “how can such an angel have such a sharp tongue like his” he wondered before heading to his morning job to then go to his 10 am class.  
On his way to class he met with a really worried Mark blocking his way to the lecture hall.  
“where did you go,jae?” he all to showed his concern and frustration in his voice as well as expression.  
Jaebum only kept silent looking at the human who was genuinely worried about him.  
“you were supposed to be the sober driver, what happened? Where is jinyoung?” he pressed.  
But the groggy man wasn’t having any of this, he wasn’t particularly in a mood to spill what had happened last night to his friend yet he was hesitant to do so.  
“nothing,mark” he passed by him settling on a random chair in the middle of the hall, but mark quickly followed flopping next to him.  
“Youngjae has been freaking out ever since he sobered up, he kept on calling you since morning!”  
Jaebum realised that all of his personal stuff were in jinyoung’s bag.  
“i forgot my phone back home” he wished jinyoung would notice and leave his stuff there.  
“jae. What happened?” mark continued on pressing.  
“nothing.” he bluntly replied.  
“Jaebum.” there was it. The authoritative tone Mark only uses when he realise he is the hyung in this.  
He sighed, rubbed his face debating on whether or not tell him that he most likely was drugged last night, but mark clearly saw through him.  
“what was in the drink?”  
“wha...how?”  
Mark laughed and made himself comfortable on the not so comfortable chair.  
“the second food lover in this group would never leave a drink...especially “girl’s drink” half full without a reason. So what happened? Someone spiked it up with something?” he quickly turned to his serious self.  
Jaebum just nodded.  
“what was is it? Something to make you horny?” he wriggled his eyebrows.  
“no!” he choked out, “it wasn’t!” he squealed at the mischievous laugh of mark. “it was something else”. He looked down at his hands remembering the feel of it so vividly, how he felt cold and angry at jinyoung when he spoke to him, how his defences spiked up, how he lost control of his mind feeling so hazy and full, his animalistic instincts boiling and the need to attack something, someone, he felt a horrible hunger inside of him and couldn’t control his actions to turn human again, mind still out of it, body impossibly hot and the exhaustion that hit him after what has happened between him and jinyoung.  
“jae?” a hand came waving in his field of vision snapping him from his thoughts.  
“mark.”  
“yeah?”.  
“did the news speak about another savage attack?”  
“no, why?”  
“it’s just….i think it has a connection….yesterday and why the carnivores are raging up”  
Mark’s eyebrows furrowed, face distorted between confusion and shock.  
“what?” he whispered leaning forward afraid of any eavesdroppers.  
“the drink...i was nearly out of it, i actually went “savage” “ he hated saying that word but it had to… he really did went savage last night.  
Mark gasped eyes going wide open.  
He felt his heart sink at the fact that he could’ve eaten jinyoung because of a drug.  
He sighed and shook his head to clear up his mind.  
“i only took a small quantity of the liquid yet it affected me so quickly.”  
He thought about the possibility of him downing it all in one go if it weren’t for jinyoung interrupting him. He would’ve done something even worse than last night,he really owes jinyoung this time.  
“if...if jinyoung...weren’t there….i don’t know what i would have done.”  
Mark put his hand over his shoulder sensing the guilt and the pain in jaebum’s tired expression.  
“jaebum” he whispered calmly.  
“i could’ve killed him first before coming to all of you.” his voice wavered “i would’ve”. He pictured what he would have done inside that bar, mind going blank for a moment then waking up to a bloody place, jinyoung’s dead body between his teeth, his friends soulless bodies ripped apart around the bar, innocent people still alive fighting for one last breath drowning in their own blood, his precious youngjae mauled and disfigured , mark cursing him from another world, the poor maknaes having their lives cut short by a reckless evil hyung underneath a shifted Jackson wounded to death trying to protect them…. He would have woken up to a blood bath. He couldn’t continue on picturing it….just thinking that it could have happened stabs his heart a million times, chest tightening and fear taking over him. He was lost for a second, freaking out internally before a calming shushing sound brang him to reality.  
“it’s okay, jaebum. It’s okay.” mark hushed him patting his shoulder comfortingly.  
“you wouldn’t”  
“i could’ve” his voice broke looking at mark eyes filled with such emotions Mark never knew jaebum could express in such a contorted facial expression, eyebrows furrowed, bottom lip between teeth quivering and eyes looking glossy blinking away unshed tears.  
It was the first time Mark saw jaebum in such a conflicted state, beating himself over something that never happened and wasn’t in his power. He knew Jaebum cared about his friends but to this extent on killing himself inside for their sake, it made his heart swell.  
“jinyoung would have been my first victim” he repeated.  
“you would never hurt him,jae. You didn’t. You never will. Don’t beat yourself over the what ifs.”  
“i did!” he exasperatedly said. “ i did. I hurt him.” the memory of blood gushing out of his neck came to him, the first image as his brain processed was jinyoung bleeding because of jaebum….just thinking about nearly killing jinyoung made him feel sick.  
The image of jinyoung sleeping in his bed having his neck bandaged and not knowing if the man woke up or not. If he hates him for what he did for what he didn’t do…. He tugged at his hair at the thought of waking up next to an inanimate body of jinyoung if he did more than what he did last night.  
He thought about how jinyoung only tried to protect him all this time, even before when he stopped him from killing the mohawk man for his sake, came rushing to tend his wounds, showed him that not all humans weren’t as bad as he took them to be, that he beat himself over nora, that he genuinely cared about him even if he had a bad experience with panthers before.  
“he was there, he was the one who stopped me from doing the deed. And i only repaid him by hurting him and forcing myself on him!” he nearly cried out.  
“what?” mark looked at the pained look on jaebum.  
“he was there, he hid me when i started showing signs of shifting, followed me even after i pounced at him on the road nearly eating him then and there, stayed even after i clawed him barely away from slicing his throat open, forced him in bed after the effects wore off...i nearly killed him! I nearly did !then rape his dead corpse!” he felt like throwing up picturing the what would have happened if he killed him and still had that heat coming to him. He was horny last night and nearly forced himself on jinyoung...he did. He felt like he did and would never forgive himself for it.  
Mark knew, he always knew how to shift the mood and this was the right moment. He couldn’t bear looking at jaebum in this state, he tried lighting up the mood by showing an evil well acted smile.  
“you sure worry about the man we tried so hard to plan the bar party for you to mend your differences...i guess it worked~” he winked.  
Jaebum just looked confused as to why mark is taking this situation so lightly.  
Mark continued “you’re not angry at him anymore for nearly killing your cat, are you?”  
“i never was” jaebum replied trying to play with the flow, catching mark’s idea to divert the mood.  
Mark hummed. “him misunderstanding that nora was your girlfriend is what irked you?”  
“i don’t know” he sighed.  
A moment of silence dawned at them before the professor came in.  
He blurted out his heart in a whisper. “i just...felt betrayed that jinyoung would make assumptions like that….did he not trust me enough to voice out his concerns to me? After all this time?” he questioned himself about it only to earn a loud laugh from Mark that got quickly reprimanded by the professor.  
He coughed awkwardly before leaning in whispering at jaebum’s ear. “you sure like our jinyoungie don’t you~~” more of an affirmation than a question.  
He kept chuckling lightly seeing the flustered Jaebum trying to focus on the lecture.  
Jaebum came to a really domestic and unexpected compliment from Jinyoung’s neatly written note. A cleaned house and a well fed sleeping Nora.  
His heart tugged at the empty feel of his apartment and the bombshell mark threw at him this morning.  
He knew, he really did. that he had something for jinyoung keen to distrust or annoyance but when was it when it turned to something more than that? More complex than sheer annoyance of the man’s existence? Was it when he came to terms to their on and off cold wars? Their clashing opinions they learned to work through with? The surprises the human had under his sleeves alway catching jaebum off guard? But most importantly the unwavering of the human knowing jaebum, even leaving him a compliment after what he had done to him under the covers of the night, the thank you and sorry he held dearly on written on the note.  
However he still felt afraid, distrustful of what would come later on, Jinyoung even though he believe in him could cause him his death either by telling on him or avoid him and leave him hating himself forever about it. But the note gave him hope. Renewed his trust in jinyoung, even if he made assumptions on him about nora he was also partially in fault. So him telling on him is a far shot to be hit.  
For the first time he felt light about a human knowing his identity, until now Mark was a default option because they knew each other since childhood and Mark was a different specimen from these humans. Youngjae was because of his trustful aura and Jackson well it was because they were on the same boat with different fuckery living with.  
To say he never felt a slight worry for the three of them knowing would have been a lie, he is a panther, a highly classed dangerous animal that would be put down without a blink of an eye, and three of the easiest preys to carnivores just make it easier for the law to put on more evidence as to why they hanged him. “ he threatened these poor souls to cover him” they would say, not knowing that Jackson was a carnivore like him.  
Everyone knew that panthers are not to be trusted, other carnivores had lesser restrictions than the latter concerning this country and city yet they were always under the scrutiny of the law. “put down at any signs of threat to public safety” which caused a major decline in the feline and carnivores family because of false accusations or late night purgings.  
Also the law forbidding any high class carnivore like jaebum to enter the city.  
All these made that 3 souls knowing his existence raise the risk of him being exposed...and jinyoung knowing of him too but he hoped and believed he wouldn’t screw him up over.

 

they didn’t meet until a week before Christmas in a college exhibition jaebum participated in.  
All the boys were making a huge ruckus inside the quiet hall screaming “WOOW AMAZING” or just their personal sounds “CHochochochooooo” “aaaaayyyyyy” “choooooooo” having the quietest shifter being an ant Kim yugyeom be noisier than a parrot doing all these sounds accompanied by a jackson and a bambam. And youngjae’s loud laughing wasn’t helping in anything.  
As the exhibit went on they didn’t let jaebum live through the embarrassment of them dabbing in front of his work, kissing the models he shot, and just plain out shouting “HYUNG IS THE BEST” garnering an unwanted attention.  
If you were there you would think that what they were doing was disrespectful to Jaebum, rude even however the elder had a large smile plastered on his face, cheeks aching from laughing and keeping his composure from his embarrassing friends. He really was happy even being teased about certain works he made, he shied out when they demanded him to give jinyoung their godly looking man a personal photoshoot or Bambam begging him to shoot his designs on Yugyeom for a runway.  
It was rowdy dissipating the awkward first encounter between jaebum and jinyoung since that incident. Going back to their parent job shushing the loud youngsters in fear of getting kicked out of the venue.  
2 hours of exhibit went by in a flash leaving the only serious couple drained from life itself sitting on the stone cold freezing stairs waiting for their warm sweet fuel being delivered to them by their still energised friends.  
Youngjae excused himself first because of practice as well as the loud Ant leaving Amerithaikong in duty to feed the exhausted human and panther on the stairs waiting for them.  
It was cold and quiet but no less calm.  
Jaebum was the first to speak up nuzzling under his too big of a scarf “ you didn’t tell on me” he said with a teasing tone filling his voice.  
“if i wanted your lovely pelt i would’ve skinned you way before when i knocked you out that night” he finished with a throaty chuckle hiding his teeth behind his hand. Then continued in a more serious tone. “ i really wanted to apologise about Nor-” “it’s okay” he cut off.  
Jinyoung turned to hims slightly put off. “ no. It’s not okay. I meant it, i nearly killed your cat!”  
“ it was my fault too, for not specifying that she was a cat” he faced him smiling. “it’s okay. I mean it too.”  
But jinyoung was having none of it. It ate him for the past few weeks. Even now it still does.  
“ if only i weren’t jealous.” he blurted out. “it wouldn’t have clouded my judgement.” he looked down frustrated “ i knew her...before! But my jealousy!” his voiced shaked.  
“jealousy?” both of them were surprised when jaebum repeated the word. Embarrassment flushing on jinyoung.  
He thought just to let it all out… they already embarrassed themselves before so why not continue on?  
“yes” he admitted. “i was jealous “ he continued sitting more upright. “i thought you had a girlfriend and were casting me aside.” he finished voice barely a whisper at the end.  
“ i don’t” the answer came too quick out of his mouth catching both of them off guard. He coughs and continued “ i haven’t and would never have” he finished leaving the meaning to jinyoung’s interpretation.  
“what?” jinyoung asked looking at jaebum.  
“....” jaebum only groaned frustrated. “i don’t have a girlfriend.” he admitted flushing red beneath his scarf. “and don’t plan on having one in the future” he finished looking anywhere but jinyoung’s heavy orbs.  
Something twisted in jinyoung’s chest. A huge relief he never knew he needed came rushing to him.  
He decided to probe more then.  
“you’re ….gay then?” he asked carefully dragging the word ‘gay’ in questioning tone.  
Slightly hopeful and confused as to to why he hopes it when he clearly was straight with one single gay relationship he had back then or was it because he was bi? And wouldn’t mind men like jaebum? Or he had a thing for panthers? He decided burying the thoughts deep down to later brood on.  
“no!” jaebum squaled. “i mean No!” he composed himself thick specs falling on his nose. He fixed them before continuing “i am straight! Not that being gay is bad but i am straight! I only had one night stands with women which don’t count as dating but i never dated a man or thought about it but i do think that someone as pretty as you is worth…. AGH! No! I am straight! I am! I would never consider you! ….. it came of as an insult! “ he rushed his speech getting more worked up by each word slipping from his unfiltered mouth, then he turns to jinyoung waving his cold hands gesturing to him “ you are a good… you get the idea! You are pretty! Honest! If you were a girl i would’ve but…. NO! you are even better now but…. I never slept with men and never considered it but you…..agh…..i am straight. I am. I am “ he kept repeating it trying to convince himself. “ you are good. I don’t mean to insult you so ….i don’t know what i am saying anymore.” he gives up, face red and more exhausted than before.  
Jinyoung only laughed clutching his stomach at the cute scene he witnessed even if it was about an indecent subject. He was happy for what he heard, making the flustered jaebum even more panicked.  
“you’re straight but you find me. Only me” he pressed “ pretty you could get it up even IF you were straight” he concluded with a light tone.  
“i was never told i was pretty before, hyung” he smiled.  
“ i….i am sorry “ he ducked his face inside the scarf only revealing his coconut hair.  
“it’s okay hyung~~” he continued teasingly. “ coming from you makes me happy~” he laughed again warm by the confession and continued teasing again. “getting it up makes you bi...like me~”  
“i am not.” he heard a voice muffled coming from the crouched coconut next to him.  
“do to”  
“do not.”  
“ i have a dick”  
“you’re the only dicked person to turn me on.” jaebum finished sitting upright poking his warmed face from the scarf. Tired of the not so wanted public indecent speech.  
What he didn’t expect to see was a frozen surprised jinyoung, face beet red not from the cold.  
He felt triumphant for garnering such an expression from the ever so composed and teasing jinyoung. And knowing that whatever happened between them the man next to him did not hate at all.  
After Mark knocked some indecent sense on Jaebum one day repeating his own words to him “just bone each other already” he kept on thinking about it. He could try it, he really could seeing how unopposed jinyoung was of that night. But he wouldn’t. Something told him that no matter how selfish it seemed but doing something to such as that to jinyoung wouldn’t be right. at least for him he didn’t want to hurt the younger more than he already did. But now seeing the expression so naked and raw in front of him, showing the pure emotions jinyoung always hide under his acting curtain he wanted to see more, to feel more.  
Was it the cold or the impatience he was experiencing waiting for the trio to bring him his food that tempted him to steal the warmth from jinyoung and inhale the sweet scent to quelsh his hunger. Or was it just the bold stupid confidence he got to inch closer to jinyoung, thighs touching burning at the connection, shoulders knocked together, fitted in a side puzzle eyes never leaving each other then jaebum closing the distance leaning to kiss jinyoug where his mole was supposed to be, he got up to the burning red dumbo ear breathing hot air on it. “i mean it that you’re the only one that turns me on…” he quieted down then continued puffing air “ how” a slight puff of air, voice so sensually low “about” another puff “ we finish” a surprising warm wet feel on his earlobe “ from where” a small nibble on his lobe as a hand came atop of his tensed thigh “we left off ?” he then fucking hummed a purr on jinyoung’s ear as he kissed the abused ear. Feeling the man shivering underneath him from something more than the cold they were enduring waiting for their friends.  
Their intimate moment was quickly cut off by an obnoxious whistle coming from none other than Jackson.  
“can’t our horny parents keep their hands to each other?” bambam followed eeewing carrying the steaming hot beverages.  
They quickly detangled each other well aware of the indecent display they did on the stairs of the venue.  
“let them be, Bam. This is the closest i saw them in 5 months! This is progress!” mark laughed sitting next to jinyoung pushing him over jaebum, he nearly fell from the stairs before jaebum circled his arm around jinyoung waist steadying him.  
Another whistle from jackson was heard before he too followed sitting next to jaebum sandwiching jjp between marskon squishing them close even further their bodies melted in each other, jaebum’s hand stuck between jinyoung’s waist and mark’s.  
He let out an exhausted yell as he tried to pry his arm away “Agh! Gimme the damned cappuccino !” he extended his right arm only to get it grabbed and trapped in a bone crushing grip and sink down the puppy’s pocket fingers interlocked tightly.  
“we went all the way in this freezing cold to bring something to warm you up only to find you getting all hot and steamy without us!” jackson whined as he leant even further letting jaebum’s head knock on jinyoung’s.  
His nerves were getting short, he sat here waiting for his food for nearly 30 minutes having his ass freez, he will get blue balls if he doesn’t warm himself up.  
He yelled exasperated “HOW AM I GONNA DRINK NOW?!” throwing a tantrum like the big baby he was. Anger flared up even more when he felt the vibration of jinyoung’s laughter on his side. “you are a big baby hyung~”  
“shaddup!” he turned angry at jinyoung only getting their faces impossibly close their lips nearly touched.  
“eeeeeew” bambam squeaked.  
“jacks. I think they outdone us in skinship” mark laughed.  
“i can feed you hyung~ “ jinyoung smiled “i have both of my hands free” he dismissed the background unnecessary comments.  
When he took his right hand from between jaebum’s side he leant even further left hand unconsciously gripping at his side.  
Bambam handed jinyoung the choco bread and the warm cup before sitting on jackson’s lap crushing jaebum’s hand more. “i refuse to get blue balls from the freezing cold”

Jaebum was tired and hungry and the fact that he has been freezing his ass off for so long just to become the but of everyone’s joke wasn’t making his mood any better even jinyoung joining them to tease him pissed him off.. so he leaned over at the hand holding the choco bread chomping a huge bite from it puffing his cheeks like a chipmunk.  
Jinyoung was caught off guard at the familiar warm hand suddenly grabbing his directing it to the man’s mouth.  
How he did he rip his hand away from jackson and bambam’s butt shocked even him.  
He gripped harder leaning forward away from jackbam getting impossibly close to jinyoung to aggressively chomp down at the piece of bread never breaking eye contact from jinyoung.  
“aggressive” jinyoung let followed by a jackson squealing “chic and sexy~~”  
He only growled as he kept on eating the sweet bread halfway done with it before slamming it at jinyoung’s mouth.  
“eat” he ordered muffled by the food he was chewing on.  
Jinyoung kept on being surprised by jaebum’s boldness since this morning.  
“come on. Or i’ll eat it” a sign of shyness hinted on his face at the lack of response from the youngest.  
“hhmmm. Okay” he hummed before biting down on the remaining bread, lowering his head looking at jaebum through his eyelashes, the bite was so big his lips brushed jaebum’s fingers. It was so inappropriate the boys jumped from jinyoung’s loud lead moan jaebum heard over and over that night. “so delicious “ he drew out the word licking his lips, using his free hand to lick on the crumbs around his mouth. “ best bite ever” he leaned back at the new space from the boys screaming and dying in front of them. Sides till molded together he gave a look at the frozen man still holding the small piece left from the sinful food. He slowly removed his hand from jaebum’s grip smiling.  
“Jinyoung ah! ! What was that?!”  
“ never knew our nyoungie could be this lewd!”  
“ eeeeeew “  
They were all laughing except for jaebum still looking shocked at jinyoung hand tightening around his waist.  
“ we sure will continue on “ he said before standing up stretching and groaning.  
“i really need to warm my ass up” he sipped the cooling drink of jaebum laughing at the sheer shock on jaebum and the oblivious kids.  
Jaebum quickly got up stumbling over jackson glaring at him after getting another round of teasing “clumsy chic and sexy~”

They walked laughing and gossiping trying to warm their bodies in this lonely cold afternoon day.  
They soon parted ways with promise to meet at the club in celebration for Jaebum’s success in the exhibit not before having a shared worried look between the three eldest.

Jaebum was having mixed feelings for tonight, from him being drugged before to the weird sudden development between him and the human that got him anticipating something with dread.  
He knew what it would lead on if the night was played right and he feared what would happen especially from the unspoken promise they shared during their intimate moments this afternoon…...cat’s sex isn’t really something be look for. Especially on the one taking it in.  
He reassured himself that nothing would happen that would make him regret the day he was born a panther.

The dreaded night came in sooner than he wanted it to come.  
He got dragged at Mark’s place to style the already styled man for some under the cover fun for their soon to be the most renewed photographer. The two overly excited couple didn’t do much to jaebum as they both crooned “jaebum-hyingn is effortlessly sexy~” and sexy he were, wearing his second skin of a leather biker jacket over a burgundy shirt sinking under a thick silver belt holding in tight stripped pants accentuating thick toned thighs, hair brushed up slightly gelled to keep the locks naturally messy, ears showered with thick silver earrings giving him a dangerous look boosted up by two fake lip rings mark forced him to wear, black leather short boots finishing the look. He was forced to puff on his favorite cologne he long forgot to wear, and was slightly painted on with natural dark eyeshadow and eyeliner making his already sharp eyes even sharper.

On the other hand we have Jinyoung being all dollied up by BamBam since they’re the only ones with crazy fashion taste.  
Jackson was the lazy spectator whistling and squealing at every outfit jinyoung walked with and Yugyeom helping Bambam with slight details.  
They all agreed on a dark denim tight pair of jeans ripped from thighs to knees leaving nothing to the imagination hugging his ass so perfectly accentuating it’s godly shape, plain white short sleeved shirt with a wide open slightly stripped collar thrown over tucked underneath the pair of jeans, slightly baggy yet still showing the slender yet buffed build of jinyoung. Face painted with dark smokey eye makeup making his eyes pop cat like, lips glossy with a hint of dark pink lip tint, a fake mole drawn over his removed one, hair messy poking on different way succeeding at showing the “what happened under the covers” look styled with a soaked wet feel on the bangs, finishing with a purposefully worn out pair of converse. The look switching his clean cut look to a more dirty and lewd one.  
“incubus” jackson yelled clutching on his heart.  
“been awhile since we saw the sexy jinyoungie back!” they all clapped at the resurrection of the bad boy Jinyoung of years before.  
“will swoon the girls ain’t he!”  
Jinyoung flushed at the word “girls”, yes he was a bad boy then, sleeping with only girls and dressing up only for them but this time it was different. He felt like he tried even more on his look than before. Because of a certain someone he used to hate only a few months ago.

All of them were hiding their pheromones under layers of coats and scarves for this merciless cold winter.

They met eventually in the club’s lounge with Jaebum’s group arriving first, claiming a place and ordering drinks.  
The foor men whistled at the lady killer table, the couple wearing matching casual yet sensual attire and Jaebum’s panty dropping look.  
Jinyoung’s breath hitched at the sex oozing man sitting lazily on the couch like he owned this place, the unintentional aura of a feline coming from him. His heart skipped a beat when their eyes met and saw the lopsided smirk jaebum was shooting at him that quickly washed to a dark hungry look when he stripped from his modest coating revealing the unknown face he had to the three men before flopping down the couch crossing his legs and acting so gracefully lewdly right in front of them.  
Jaebum kept eyeing him for the next 15 minute the boys were downing their drinks and talking, striping him with his eyes and devouring him with his gaze, his mouth went dry whenever jinyoung’s adam's apple bobbed when he drank his cup or when he shifted on the couch standing up to throw a hit at the rowdy youngsters giving jaebum a clear view of his perfectly round plump perky ass.  
Jaebum was lost already feeling hot and bothered by jinyoung’s surprising look.

It was the same for jinyoung, the sexual frustration he was going through trying to keep calm and composed playing with boys knowing all too well what jaebum was doing to him in his imagination, shifting uncomfortably whenever he purposefully bent forward showing his cat like figure and viewing his ass to him, and oh god what jaebum was doing to him whenever he bit on those lip rings, pulling them inside his mouth to let them pop out, or lick them or do anything with that mouth of his, he forgot to breath when jaebum took off his jacket revealing toned biceps flexing at any action he did.  
They were both doing things to each other they didn’t know they were doing.  
The boys drank in moderation under jaebum’s order, giving mark and jinyoung the duty to look on for jackson who kept on downing drink over drink over drink testing his limits trying to impress youngjae.  
They went on with the night, the youngsters owning the dance floor while jinyoung and mark were lazing around in the lounge keeping a lookout at the shifters. They knew about the drug and even got strict warning from the panther to keep an eye on jackson or anything around him.  
Even if Jaebum warned jackson about leaving his drink unsupervised that man was all over the place putting his drinks wherever he found a flat place.  
So the leader had to chase the husky around the club just to push him down a stool exhausted and slightly angered.  
“what did i say? Stop being so careless”  
“hmmm?”  
The husky was dead drunk to the world which was quite worrying because of all seven of them Jaebum was the one who got drunk the easiest.  
“jackson-ah” he put a hand over the sleepy man.  
“are you okay?” he only got a hum before the man broke into a fit of giggles. “no wonder our jinyoungie had his heart go Shimkoong” he clutched his chest in laughter “for you~” he continued giggling leaving a really surprised jaebum gaping at thin air.  
“Jackson! Get back here!” he stood pulling the man down. “you’re too drunk for your own good!” he chastised the man to keep still and looked around for any suspicious person near them and oh he saw.  
A woman in really suggestive attire sat next to jackson and started being overly touchy with him, even the drunk husky felt uncomfortable by it. Jaebum just looked at them just to notice the woman pouring a liquid in jackson’s cup and urged him to drink it.  
Jaebum was attentive and smart but this night he did the dumbest or the bravest thing you can judge on it. He launched over jackson snatching the cup from his grip just to down it in a single go and growled at the woman. “fuck off before i tear you up.”  
Jackson was surprised and started whining about jaebum being a bully but the woman just stared at the glaring panther with no attention of leaving.  
She just laughed.  
“i--Said--- Fuck off!” he growled again standing up. That’s when that women backed off going to a certain man who spiked another person's cup and that’s when jaebum grabbed jackson to throw him on the couch where Mark and Jinyoung witnessed that exchange.  
“take care of him, i have things...to do” and he stormed off to the man who quickly caught up to the aura and took a run for it.  
The club’s music was blaring, the lights were blinding with vivid colors but jaebum still could see that man and ran after him dogging and pushing the drunken sweaty bodies in front of him.  
They left the club running and jaebum’s less clothed body was hit by the cold snowy night. But he kept on running after that man shouting “Get back here!” over and over again but whatever thing he drank started kicking off inside him,his movement slowed down and his breathing became laboured, yet he kept on running until he got pulled in an alley by non other than a huffing jinyoung with nothing but his light clubbing attire.  
“fuck-- hah--- idiot” jinyoung huffed.  
It seemed he ran off after them when jaebum left the club, Jinyoung was an athletic person, way more than jaebum. He played football and ran track and done many physical activities to keep his body well maintained that really didn’t match his “i am too rich to waste my time on physical labour” physique.  
But jaebum was having none of being impressed by jinyoung catching up to him, he needed to bust that motherfucker up, he growled turning to his tracks just to be pulled back again by a tight grip on his elbow.  
“he’s gone.”  
Just a growl.  
“you’re stupid”  
His breathing turned short and erratic.  
“no one could handle that much drug and stand up so long.”  
He was correct. Except that jaebum was having a hard time not to turn then and there to eat jinyoung up.  
His body heat raised and the first signs of shifting appeared.  
“hyung. Shit” he pulled the transforming man deep inside the alley.  
They were both shivering for different reasons but didn’t mind it as much as how to get jaebum in safety before he rips jinyoung to shreds.  
“shit shit shit shit…..home…..aaah ….. let’s get you to my house, it’s super close” jinyoung started panicking at the situation where jaebum clearly only could growl and groan at it,eyes gone blue and teeth seething inside outside.  
Time was running out for both of them, tails and ears already out.  
Jinyoung got a hold of his hand and proceeded on running like the other time, only now he is the one leading the way to their safety.  
When they got closer only a few blocks away from jinyoung’s flat jaebum was halfway gone as he pushed jinyoung harshly on the freezing cold concrete wall.  
“delicious” he whispered as he trapped jinyoung between his arms leaning down his right ear. “meat, tasty” he licked the flushed red ear from the cold earning him a shiver not from the weather. He gripped jinyoung’s toned biceps digging his long nails on the soft flesh. “ tasty” he kept repeating already lost in temptation.  
The snow already covered their hairs with a veil of white jinyoung questioned how he felt hot despite the snow building up on him.  
Jinyoung could only grip on for his sanity on jaebum’s elbows, shuddering at the burning sensation from where jaebum was breathing out on his ear.  
“hyung~” he sighed. “snap out of it, hyung” he demanded.  
He begrudgingly pushed the man away breathing hard face flushed red from something more than the freezing weather, legs shaky and heart beating fast. He held on jaebum’s hand for support as well as to drag the pheromone oozing man plotting on eating him.  
The moment they reached the rundown flat and entered the small living space Jinyoung was already pushed on the door knocking the air out of him by a hungry jaebum practically nibbling and biting at the exposed expanse of jinyoung’s neck, giving extra attention to the forming scar of his unforgivable actions that night like he was trying to remove it from jinyoung’s clear skin.  
It has been nearly 20 minutes since he bottomed down the drugged liquid yet the signs only then started showing not like the first time when it was basically instant.  
He let out a loud roar, growing in size grip tightening more but Jinyoung was quick to act by pulling jaebum in a bone crushing hug drawing soothing circles on the man’s hard firm back, whispering slowly “ it’s okay. It’s okay”.  
After that time he read about shifters more than his forgotten naive knowledge he had, on how to calm the shifters going in state of savagery.  
the info contained showing the shifter that there was nothing to worry about, avoid acting suddenly and more importantly know what is triggering the shifting. He had an idea about what to do for most except for the last, how was he going to know the reason when the man in front him deliberately drank a drugged liquid to protect his friend? There was nothing explaining on what to do in case of drugs being involved for the shifting process.  
It seemed to work, jaebum’s size didn’t reach up to tear his clothes yet so he pulled away slowly from the groaning man to direct him to the barely heated living room. He walked so slowly as to not surprise the harsh breathing man behind him.  
He made space on the carpet floor before laying flat down on his back in the middle of the room, the couch situated on his right.  
Right underneath it were a half filled syringe with a makeshift of drugs and sedatives he used to take back when he was an experimental junkie, ready in case of an emergency.  
He opened his arms wide up inviting Jaebum down only to earn a mixed growl and whimper from the shifting man before he pounced on him trapping him between his arms and thighs.  
“delicious” the elder groaned, “tasty” he followed, “meaty” he whispered over and over again eyes dilating and breath becoming ragged.  
“never knew you were this suggestive, hyungie~” jinyoung laughed slightly whispering when he leant forward on his elbows to let a hot breath reach the man’s sensitive panther ears, piercings clinking with every twitch the ears made, he pulled back slowly bumping their foreheads together, nose brushing staring at the man so intently he felt their eyes could cross.  
It was silent for a few minutes, foreheads pressing against each others, hot breaths warming their cold faces, letting the snow melt down dripping from their messy hair.  
From what he read, the symptoms Jaebum was showing weren’t the same as the first night, yes he was hungry but the hunger was different this time and what proved it was when the said man pushed him eyeing him from head to toe, taking in his appearance with his burning blue gaze.  
Tight dampened stripped jeans leaving nothing to the imagination, equally wet plain white shirt tucked in, stripped collar showing well defined collar bones glistening with the melting snow and oh lord, the protruding two bumps under the damp shirt, firm and hard from the cold and a little bit of something else, face glowing sex despite the dark room, lips halfway parted so sensually filled, glossy and tasty, smoky slightly smudged eyeshadow exposing the half lidded bedroom eyes jinyoung was shooting at him, and that fake drawn mole under his cheek.  
He lowered himself kissing the beauty mark he was dearly fond of.  
“yup, he is horny indeed” jinyoung thought to himself, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
He did think about this eventually happening between them, from the first day they wished for the other person to drop dead and the new found sexual frustration from that night, it was obvious about how suggestive they were just this afternoon but he did not plan it to happen like this. Yes,he dressed up for the first time in years just for the man above him, just so he could induce something, anything remotely different from their usual annoyed feeling or soft quiet ones, however he did not plan on being taken by a drugged jaebum, no matter how tempting his look was now. Deep down he silently thanked those sick couples for the drug because now, just for tonight he would see a whole different face of Jaebum but something was gutting him inside….will he like what he will see?  
Is he really willing to give in to jaebum just because the person saved him countless times? Is this a form of payment? The jaebum he knows would not be happy about this at all, this thing whatever is going on right now wasn’t normal at all so what is it? Will he just give in to temptation and offer his body to this heated man? Just to meet the same fate as his old panther partner? He knew how it felt to do it with a panther and how he surely wished to no live another day to experience it again.  
However, the man above him was in pain, trying to control himself as to not take jinyoung in right then and there with no mercy whatsoever. Taking whatever his body is doing slow to lessen the impending damage he might do if he loses the small control he has now. Will he do it? Sacrifice himself for jaebum? He sure have something for the elder. He was in conflict about what to do and what not to do.  
Grab the drug and inject it on the man, risking side effects unknown to him? Or let the man he grew to trust have his way with him?  
As he was brooding on what to do he got snapped into reality feeling the man still abusing his cheek….with soft kisses?  
“is he peppering kissed on my mole?” the sudden revelation that he has been lying there like a board for nearly 10 minutes all snow melted and all that happened was jaebum kissing his cheek so softly?  
He couldn’t help but laugh seeing the furrowed confused look on the man, blue eyes staring at his soul bottom lip biting the two lip rings in a sexy pout.  
Jaebum was shivering and hot, even he could feel the heat he was radiating from underneath him seeing how the elder is sluggishly trying to keep his arms propped up.  
They both felt cold despite the slight fever jaebum was suffering from, but jinyoung felt a bubbling warmth at the man perched above him body tense in a form of forced pause still looking at jinyoung for some kind of order, permission.  
Jinyoung smiled all toothy eyes going crescent under the whiskers showing, falling down hanging his arms up like a baby trying to grasp on his plane bed toy hanging.  
“i trust you, hyung.”  
It lifted a huge weight from jinyoung to finally voice out his true feelings to jaebum. He really did trust him and up until this point jaebum never dared to break his trust.  
And that was it. That was the cue for jaebum to let a flustered groan as he went down playing with jinyoung’s ear like this afternoon only slightly more aggressive, eliciting loud sighs and broken breath intakes.  
He was practically sitting down jinyoung’s crotch in this position eating his ear, making loud wet squelching sounds on it sending shivers down jinyoung’s spine as he clutched on the eldest’s broad shoulders, ear getting more and more sensitive.  
He didn't mean to do it but he doesn't regret it when he raised his hips to meet jaebum’s ass, hearing a grunt from the man above him and a head finally pulled away from his abused ear just to send him a childish glare before going down jinyoung’s neck with no gentleness whatsoever, biting on his adam apple, nibbling on his collarbones, each action pulling out a satisfied sigh from the plump lew lips, or a muffled moan from biting on them.  
The cold lip rings weren’t helping jinyoung at all in any of this, cold but burning. So so tempting to bite on.  
The shifter finally had the chance to reach the perky nipples he desired a while ago, inducing a slight thrust from jinyoung feeling his hardening member between his cheeks and a mewl more real than a kitten’s. At this jaebum’s work quickly became sloppy biting on the clothed nipple and pulling on it just to lap it with his tongue wetting the shirt, all while jinyoung playing along letting his true self shine.  
As the men kept on abusing one nipple with his mouth and the other with his fingers, Jinyoung kept on letting lewd insanely pornographic moans with hips swaying rubbing at jaebum’s ass, grazing his hard on under his ass.  
Jaebum didn’t fancy none of it as he got up detaching his mouth from the abused nipple earning a whiny moan from jinyoung. He looked at the man wearing such a boyish angry pout jinyoung quickly caught on the unspoken words of “Stop fucking moaning like this” and laughed thrusting his hips up jaebum’s.  
He only growled disgruntled shuffling to get between jinyoung’s legs forcing them open to get a small hiss from the man at the sudden stretching.  
Jaebum’s aggressive action quickly faltered after the hiss. Trying to ease the pain he rubbed his warm palm over jinyoung’s thighs gripping his hips down, all while still having his fingers play with the other nipple, before diving in on jinyoung’s junction where the forming scar was licking it so messily.  
It was too much even for Jinyoung. Trapped by a bruising grip on his hip, an abusing pair of fingers pinching at his perked up nipple and having his new sensitive spot attacked by a wet warm tongue. Arms flopped open on the carpet fingers close to the syringe ready for use.  
If he hated what was going on he would have grabbed it and injected the oblivious man but he wasn’t. And he would never do it because he trusted jaebum with his life. If he injected him now he would break his trust again, and even worse because he said he trusted his hyung.  
So he forgot it, drowning on the feel of jaebum abusing his neck and chest.  
He got back to his unknown pornographic moaning trying to piss jaebum off as he hated being the fish in the situation, doing nothing but receive and obey at the words, to be lead on by his partner. Which meant that doing something, anything to rile the man above him up was better than sink down the pleasurable feeling he was experiencing. Especially to get any sort of reaction from the ever groaning silent man to keep him clutching on the last thread of his sanity yet his resolve quickly crashed down when jaebum combined a hard painful pinch on his nipple and a blown out bite bearly drawing blood, pushing his crotch over jinyoung’s rubbing their hard ons together in one swift action. That was when he left out a real genuine drawn out high pitched moan hands coming up to clutch at jaebum’s nape for support as the overwhelming feeling washed out at him.  
He unconsciously started swaying his hips up and down circling them to rub their clothed hardening members together, arms trapping jaebum between his neck and shoulder and not being able to control his moans as he felt the vibrating groans from the man biting and nibbling on his neck, painting it a watercolor shade of purple and blue. They continued like this for a while, eating each other’s sounds by inducing more, bodies melt in together, every inch of their skins touching. Jinyoung’s legs circled jaebum’s lower back pulling him closer, chests flushed together and crotches molded more working in perfect synchronisation rolling and rubbing, fingers coming to play with jaebum’s falling hair as his hands come in between their chests to rub soothing circles at jinyoung’s already swollen nipples.  
Satisfied from the canvas he painted at the expanse of jinyoung’s exposed neck he brushed his right hand under his shirt grazing the exposed skin from the rolled up messy white shirt.  
“aannh~” jinyoung let out.  
The elder removed the human’s arms from him to sit up straight between his legs crotches still glued together to dry hump him through his tight jeans and by god the view jinyoung had from down there.  
Chest broad firm under the dark shirt, both arms clutching on jinyoung’s exposed thighs, face dimly lit by the outside lights, clear blue orbs sricking underneath the hooded sharp look dilated from obvious arousal, lip rings pulled inside a bite muffling a groan, damp hair falling at the expense of a greek god face. Every time the god before him groaned in frustration at the falling hair brushing it up with swift harsh hand movements flexing his toned arms jinyoung died a little inside.  
All he could do was meeting jaebum’s thrusts and moaning obnoxiously loud at the feel of their strained clothed dicks meeting, breaking into small lewd smiles at the angered frustrated grunts from the man.  
It seemed as he saw the playful smile on jinyoung because he shoved his index finger on his soft lips and ushered a frustrated  
“nyoung-ah” that was the first human word the man had uttered this night, it came out hoarse and husky that jinyoung literally squealed in his fake moan.  
What was the thing that brought such boldness upon jinyoung? Wasn’t he concerned on what this night would bring to his body? So why was he adding more fuel to the fire? Why was he trying to rile up jaebum even more?  
So why was he grabbing jaebum’s hand over his lips and guiding the shifter’s index finger inside his mouth?  
Just to pull it away and poke his tongue out to lick at it, lap it from the base up to the tip then sucking it all in down the knuckle? Because why not? He continued doing so never breaking eye contact from the blue dilated orbs, chuckling lightly at the surprised squeak escaping jaebum’s gaping mouth. Yet not removing his finger away either, that gave jinyoung more confidence on licking it down and up before engulfing it again down the knuckle inside his burning hot wet mouth. Apparently it drove jaebum on edge as his hips stopped working, teeth biting down his lip bruisingly as he tried removing his finger away from the inviting moist place, but jinyoung was stubborn as he opened his mouth more before sucking in another finger slurping at it, bobbing his head up and down on the two digits slipping his tongue between them to part them and lick at the base then up so messily, opening his mouth wide open letting them slip out, then hungrily leaning again biting at the tip before taking them again slurping, letting spit drip down his plump bottom lip, removing them again to lick at them like a popsicle to engulf them swirling his tongue around them inside his warm mouth. “mmm~~ shoo tachty” he purred fingers deep inside him.  
Jaebum seemed to like it as he worked his two digits in and out following the bobbing of jinyoung’s head, biting and licking at his own lips wishing his fingers were either them or something else.  
Humming, slurping, nibbling, licking, everything was done so messily before he pulled them half out looking through his eyelashes at jaebum before downing a third finger in giving one last suck before removing them out with a loud pop pulling his head back from the wet fingers a string of saliva still stretched from his bottom lip to the tip of jaebum’s middle finger.  
Satisfied with his work he let out a small smile curling his hand like a kitten and mewled.  
If they were playing this sort of game then the hazy minded jaebum was all down to it, fixing his position again bringing his wet hand to his own mouth tracing a long lick from the base of his hand up to his index finger tilting his head sideways showing his bobbing adam's apple from sucking in his finger like he ran it through whipped cream swallowing jinyoung’s saliva, never breaking eye contact, blue darkening eyes so sharp and hooded looking at its prey that was more of a bunny than a kitten.  
Well then, jinyoung was a goner after this.  
This wasn’t the end of it yet as jaebum settled comfortably between his legs before using his dry hand to remove the belt and open jinyoung’s pants. Jinyoung noticed his right one hand working on his pants, he giggled before leaning up helping him with his belt, as soon as buttons came off and flyer went down, Jaebum shoved the cooling wet hand down jinyoung’s pant, palming his clothed dick from the boxers, making the damp patch grow bigger and stickier. Jinyoung backed down propping himself with his elbows throwing his head back as he let a sigh.  
It was tortuously slow, to have his member palmed and tugged to an uncomfortable tightness on his boxers. He kept moaning and sighing trying to keep his head clear but jaebum wasn’t having any of it as he removed his hand from there eliciting a yelp and a whiny moan from jinyoung. Only to let out a gasp at the raw feel of wet warm skin on his dick tugging at it stroking it with the right grip and pressure he could see stars. Losing his strength he steadied himself by gripping on jaebum’s shoulder, sitting closer to the man giving him a pleasurable handjob.  
“hyung” he barely whispered , lost in pleasure.  
He couldn’t stand the tight feel of his half down pants, he forced his legs wider to push the pants further down.  
Jaebum saw through it as he ripped his hand from jinyoung’s twitching member,backing down kneeling hearing a sharp and needy gasp from the man underneath him even he was embarrassed of how it came out.  
For the first time that night jaebum’s expression changed from “i am gonna fuck you so hard you’ll forget your name “ to a throaty innocent chuckle because of jinyoung’s natural genuine reaction.  
He leaned down to reach for the shoes, removing one so gently even taking the socks off before giving his ankle a slight kiss,jinyoung’s heart did a backflip and imploded. But the intimate moment was ruined by jinyoung laughing at jaebum groaning and struggling to remove the second one, he all to willingly sat up leaning to remove his one shoe still chuckling at his hyung’s clumsiness.  
He didn’t notice the proximity of their faces until he turned to look at jaebum, lips nearly touching.  
He wouldn’t have minded it at all, instead he wanted it more than ever but was slightly dejected at jaebum’s harsh whip of head gaining space in no time obviously refusing to kiss him.  
The mood quickly went back as jaebum basically ripped jinyoung’s pants away throwing them somewhere in the messy dark apartment. Before diving in again working his hand around the strained painfully hard dick, pumping it harder than ever.  
“hyung~” jinyoung kept on sighing and groaning “you-- too-ah” he reached his hand between them to palming jaebum’s strained tent underneath his tight pants. Jaebum instantly froze.  
Jinyoung only pouted “you need it more than me.” of course he needed it more, he would have fucked him right then and there with no slow build or anything yet here he was making jinyoung feel overwhelmed with pleasure denying his own. And jinyoung was willing to give jaebum a chance even if it meant passing out in pain.  
He pulled jaebum harshly by his belt shocking the shifter from his action gaining and animalistic hiss.  
Oh. Of course, his hyung was trying so hard as to not snap and turn to eat him or rape him. Tails and ears still there, blue eyes still foreign yet fascinating.  
He slowly guided jaebum sitting down back leaning on the couch before he climbed up sitting on his lap, syringe long forgotten under the couch.  
“let me take care of you hyung, okay” he whispered at the twitching ear, turning a raging jaebum into an obedient pet with a mere whisper.  
He felt hands coming at his hips gripping him down flush over jaebum’s thighs to let jinyoung release his dick from the straining pants before pulling him down his crotch members flushed together.  
Jinyoung stared at the package the elder was sporting. Sure it wasn’t as big as jinyoung’s but it surely was as thick and big enough for watering jinyoung’s mouth, his breath hitched at the thought of it going in inside of him eventually. He skilfully wrapped slender hands around it, clutching it loosely at the base before working on it pumping it with tightening grip.  
They kept stroking each other, learning the right pull and tug,the pleasurable twist and grip to bring out the best feel out of the other,only low grunts and groans filling the heated room. It went on for a little while before a wild tail came in between them surprising jinyoung.  
“let..” jaebum struggled “me.” speaking.  
It was his cue to remove his hands to rest them over jaebum’s shoulders.  
He inched closer, ass molded over the elder’s crotch and dicks rubbing together by a warm hand and wrapped by a soft warm tail.  
Jaebum knew his way around this as his pumps grew faster and tighter, wet sounds coming from both of ther rubbing pre-cum jinyoung nearly screamed at how good it felt, moving his hips and arching his back at every pull and tug meeting them with shallow short thrusts.  
They were so close to their climax, jaebum’s hand coming to grope jinyoung’s ass poking from the boxer, kneading it and giving it slight tight gropes, chests molded together perked nipples brushing by each movement, faces so close jinyoung really wanted to bite on the lip piercing and taste jaebum. Their breaths became erratic and laboured, hands growing sloppy, their senses skyrocketing feeling more than normal, shivering at the slightest movement and breath intake, moans both in controllably louder and a spark of shock pooling at both of them, making their bodies tense in a fraction of a second before sending them twitching, toes curling and letting out a near screaming moan in sync, bodies jerking at their synced climax, shooting thick white load over both of their shirts and jaebum’s hand.  
Jinyoung clutched to dear life in a fist over jaebum’s shirt biting his lip to bleeding from the tremendous pleasure he felt body jerking over every load he shot, both members still leaking from cum for a few seconds being tugged by jaebum’s sticky messy hand before jinyoung flops down head resting on the hyung’s shoulder spent, limbs exhausted and heart beating fast.  
If last time discovered kink was a pleasure on its own,then this time he fell in a foreign territory feeling all sorts of emotions but spent of them all except of pure bliss. It was the best handjob he ever had.  
They were both dead tired, chest heaving from the mind blowing orgasm, just laying there jinyoung sitting atop jaebum’s crotch trying to catch his breaths.  
A few minutes passed calming their hearts down before he felt jaebum whispering to him a guilty “sorry” coming harsh and soar.  
He is hard...again.  
He felt it underneath his limp member, the hardening of jaebum’s.  
Ah….of course he would, a mere handjob won’t do it. He drank the whole fucking glass.  
Due to the lack of answer jaebum took it as a cue for his leave, to rip the sticky heavy body of his own and go but strong hands found their way to his shoulders forcing him down and quiet whisper. “few more minutes” and a soft warm peck on his neck.  
Jinyoung kissed jaebum.  
He kissed him.  
Him.  
He kissed the me.  
Kiss.  
He kept on repeating, wanting it to happen again and that what happened, jinyoung kissing his neck again and that got his dick rock hard in no time. Jinyoung chuckled at it knowingly before groaning a “bed” followed “comfy”.  
Bed it is. He stood up holding jinyoung over his chest, hands coming to prop him from his soft plump ass, arms circling his neck like some sort of sloth clung to a tree.  
They reached to a more lit bedroom by a table lamp, he threw jinyoung as gently as he could on the bed seeing him bounce at the soft bedding. He clumsily got in between his legs just then noticing the dirtied worn boxer.  
Yellow.  
Two white orbs with a black dot each.  
An evil grin coming from the hip near the crotch.  
His boxer.  
His bart simpson boxer.  
He let out a shriek eyes going black in an instant, flashing wide at the discovery of his own boxer in such a state.  
Voice still not humanly articulated in a high pitch “BART!.... CUM…..WORE…..BAAH” groaning throwing a tantrum like a boy that got his favorite toy taken by one of his kindergarten peers.  
Jinyoung laughed heartily at the cute image above him. “we match then” he teased, pulling jaebum down by his floppy belt revealing the navy blue undergarment of bart’s and krusty the clown’s head patterns.  
Jaebum just groaned at it.  
“innocent…..bart….this” he pointed between them exasperated at the deed they both done on such childish boxers tainting them with cum.  
Jinyoung chuckled before fixing himself, bring his hands down to open his legs more in a really inviting position before lowly guilt tripping jaebum “ owning a...no. two pairs of boxers of a 10 year old fictional character isn’t really an innocent thing,hyung…” he gasped teasingly. “oh. Are you into that sort of thing?”  
Jaebum squealed all defensive and bothered “No! Never! Bart! Innocent!” he coughed the last part voice hoarse and painful.  
he felt bad for wanting to hear his hyung’s voice more but he is still in a medium shift voice still returning back.  
He proceeded to pull jaebum slowly towards him by his belt to get a little skinship for their shamefully hanging members. He hissed a little by the still sensitivity of his used member and could feel that the man above him felt it telling by the sharp stop of his movements, he got his hands to cup jaebum’s face to take it all in probably for the first time they ever met.  
It looked so young with the messy bangs falling over his darkening eyes, decorated with two perfect dots right above his left eyelid, fangs gone back to normal and lips swollen from the biting he were doing over his lip piercings.  
Panther ears still there yet laying flat in sense of obedience and tiredness expressing the same feel of his eyes.  
Fearful,tired,thankful… and a little bit of something more.  
If jinyoung started one more second at the breathtaking man above him he would die in an instant or did he? As Jaebum puffed his cheeks perfectly molding with his hands, warm and soft?  
Wasn’t this night supposed to be a mere “good fuck”? Why did it turn on so many occasions into a heart throbbing night?  
Jinyoung couldn’t handle it, none of this. Jaebum was being too kind to him, too gentle for his own good, holding back and looking regretful whenever he done something Jinyoung clearly enjoyed. It could give him the wrong idea, that Jaebum actually cared for him beyond that of a friend he so fully hated before.  
He couldn’t take the guilty look on jaebum and how time seemed to stop around them in this barely lit room.  
He brushed his fingers on the soft dark fluffy ear, always wanted to feel them. To feel him.  
A soft mewl. A really soft mewl came from none other than Im Jaebum himself. Both of them froze at the sound, if it weren’t for the orange dim light they could both see how hot and red jaebum’s face was….he did feel the warmth on his hands but he won’t say it.  
He found the switch to turn the tables, so he just hummed and kept on rubbing the pierced ears, so sensitive that he got accustomed to Jaebum’s continuous purrs and mewls, dick hardening more than before.  
Jaebum’s arm went down between them to grasp their members and work the both of them into hardness as jinyoung never broke contact still rubbing the soft ears.  
They were working in sync, taking care of each other in a calming silence, only purrs and sighs could be heard, their rushed clumsy actions from before turned to slow well thought and most importantly; comfortable for both of them.  
He knew that Jaebum was having his animalistic instincts in check as to not hurt his partner, he felt happy yet sad about it. Seeing him taking care of him and make this experience the least depleasurable for the human and how no matter what happens, he will never be able to take it on, his human physique not befit for a feline intercourse. He truly felt underwhelmed by jaebum’s tender actions he only saw sent towards his cat and the youngsters of the group…..he never knew he needed it so much, that he was jealous of their privilege of seeing a soft side of jaebum he always refused to show jinyoung’s.  
He propped himself up sitting, guiding Jaebum down the soft (thankfully he cleaned his sheets today) clean bedsheets, slowly, gently, making the shifter comfortable in his bed and by god how he looked perfect there, in his bed, laying there like he belongs there.  
He slid down between the elder’s legs to pull down the tight pants a little down to get a full grasp on his dick, encircling it with slender, long fingers.  
Even he was shocked by the boldness of his acts but Jaebum’s squealed reaction was worth it.  
He then fixed himself above his legs, sitting his ass perfectly on his knees as he leant down, chest flush against warm thighs and face impossibly close, warm breath puffed at the tick, hard swollen member.  
He began with showering the red swollen tip with peppered soft moist kisses going down his shaft, then going up lapping his warm wet tongue the long of it from the base up to the tip, turning the finger simulation from before a reality. Licking the protruding veins on the side of it, nibbling at them before sliding another lick from top to bottom, from bottom to top before settling on suckling lightly on the tip, poking his tongue over the slit giving it kitten like licks, hand down the base pressing tightly at the ever hardening member and the other having its index finger come in the top pressing at the slit before flicking the tip eliciting uncontrollable groans and low moans from the man underneath him. He kept at it before completely diving down with no warning swallowing the whole shaft down the base, engulfing it in a suffocating hot wet mouth, nose brushing the thick dark pubic hair inhaling the intoxicating musky scent of it earning a loud yelp from jaebum and hips unconsciously bucking up slightly choking jinyoung making him gag a bit, eyes tearing up before going back down pinned on the bed with a whimpering incoherent apology.  
Jinyoung just hummed on the hot hard member inside of him sending shivers shooting down jaebum’s spine, twitching his dick.  
By then jaebum was lost to the world, thrashing around,arms looking for support every time jinyoung down him up or when he altered skilfully from blowing him to giving him a hand job, blowing cold air then huffing hot one at the tip before devouring it again with his tongue so professionally , lapping it,twisting it, pressing it against his shaft, making purposeful wet sounds as his head bobbed up and down, spit and precum mixing together dripping down his chin.  
At first jaebum wanted to look at the man giving it to him but when he was met with eyes looking up underneath long lashes never leaving his, looking so innocently while his mouth was doing the most indecent work jaebum has ever seen he nearly lost it….he actually did, when he gripped on the base giving it a few pumps before going down again hollowing his cheeks around the pulsing member, sucking the living hell out of it, humming, gulping at the mixture of pre-cum and spit, with jaebum head thrown down the pillows trying so hard to repress his moans and groans and other sounds. Hands coming down jinyoung’s head, grabbing his hair harshly pushing him down his dick as he thrusted on it but quickly leaving hearing the gagging sound jinyoung released, looking for another support as to not harm him.  
Jinyoung huffed in disappointment at the too soon ending sensation of aggression he never knew he had a thing for. He let out his newfound frustration on aggressively eating the sensitive member between his plump wet lips, sucking on it like a lollipop, gripping down the base not giving jaebum a chance to release yet as he felt his dick twitching inside his mouth, and the man thrashing around releasing inhumane sounds they never knew he had it in him. High pitched lewd moans, repressed yells, held in curses, loud grunts and groans, and other sounds so incoherent yet honey to jinyoung’s ears, making him incredibly turned on.  
“nyouuungiee~~” it was drawn out in a mixture of high pitched moan and whiny whimper, it was the best sound jinyoung ever heard in his entire life he could come undone here and there just from hearing it again.  
“nyouuung~~aaah~~” it came out hoarse and dry and so manly jinyoung felt his climax building up “cum--ah-” he tried warning frustrated at the increasing teasing from him calling him, tail whipping at all ways showing how worked up he was.  
The moment it happened, never could they forget it. Jaebum grabbing a pillow to suffocate his face under it, clutching with all his might as his back arched so high from the bed he nearly choke jinyoung, tail coming to a sharp stop silence the room to hear out the lewdest loudest moan and whimper of all time, he sure would be embarrassed of his lack of vocal control.  
Then back falling as hips bucked up uncontrollably shooting thick hot loads inside jinyoung’s mouth dripping out down his chin as he sensually swallowed everything up.  
He wailed and yelled at the pillow when jinyoung kept sucking at the twitching sensitive dick like a popsicle hallowing his cheeks even further to trap it and suck up the remaining load jaebum had in him.  
Releasing it with a pop, thick white line connecting his lip with the tip as he got down the shaft licking the leaked up cum from the balls to the tip before licking his mouth and wiping his chin with his fingers to come and sit above jaebum chest forcing him to remove the pillow before he looked down at the spent up man, bringing two fingers coated with cum to lick them so sensually, sucking at them and going with another pop and a hum. “tasty~~” he moaned.  
It was intense for both of them, they were heaving, jinyoung sitting on jaebum looking at his lazy tired eyes all teared up from the heavenly climax he got, thankful for the pillow jaebum was clutching on hugging it underneath his chin for hiding the large patch of cum on his shirt.  
A few seconds from hearing jaebum’s whimpers as he looked at anywhere but jinyoung, biting on the lip rings and looking so cute with tear stained eyes, puffed cheeks and childish frowned brows.  
He chuckled before going down flopping next to the heaving man . “crybaby~” he laughed looking at the pouting man.  
“incubus nyoung~” the man hoarsely said, still hugging the pillow turning his back on jinyoung still sulking.  
Jinyoung laughed a lazy laugh looking at the broad clothed shoulders next to him before giving his back to jaebum again.  
“next time will be even more intense” he finished with a teasing tone,exhaustion washing over him.  
“kinky.” he heard before slipped to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? The slight smut part of it? This is the first time i ever write smut. There would be more in the upcoming chapters that include sticking it in and much more.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it or hated it! I will be happy reading your thoughts on this failed fic of mine!  
> Thank you!


	9. Coming in terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise beforehand for this mess.  
> Only yesterday i could open up the file to write after a long excruciating week of serious private matters.  
> But that does not excuse the fact that i messed up the story so much i am in the of dropping it.  
> I am sorry this story dragged on with such a lousy writing.  
> Up until this chapter i did not read again or edit the chapters. So i apologise if i mess up anything.

It was in the dead of the night when He felt a bone crushing hug coming from behind and knee coming in between his legs.  
It felt so hot and suffocating having his back flushed against warm chest peacefully coming up and down, soft warm breaths puffed regularly on his nape, arms circling his waist hand coming down his belly to tighten their hold closer to the man behind him.

It was too much for the tired jinyoung to be jostled awake by such uncanny behaviour of the elder.  
It has been a very long while since he ever slept in such a position,being the smaller spoon of the hug and to top it off, with a man he forgot how he came to partake in such an important place in his life.

He couldn’t fall asleep again for what seemed an eternity. All tensed up and anxious of what the next rising sun will bring them. If jaebum will get up and leave like the first time. If they both wake up to complete awkwardness and decide that whatever happened between them this night was through with. Like it never happened before. Like jinyoung didn’t just show his monstrous side to jaebum in bed.

He was terrified of what would come, mind sinking deep in the sea of what ifs and whatnot.

He wondered why Jaebum always had a way to read him, to feel his heart and work around it. Just like now, when he felt hands tightening, a tail coming covering a line on his hips and a soft peck on his nape followed by pleased peaceful purr. “nyoung” it came out hoarse, tired, voiceless but filled with all the things the human needed. How the nickname jaebum made for him slipped so naturally out of his mouth. Felt so right being called out by it.

He soon drifted off to sleep hands over Jaebum’s as he leant in further, melting in the rare soft display of affection Jaebum had the habit for to do while sleeping.

 

Morning came. And a cold empty feel came with it as jinyoung woke up to an empty place beside him.

A throb in his heart.

He sighed at the deja vu of before and willed himself to wake up.

He already was in a gloomy, exhausted mood when he got out of the lonely room. In an instant he jumped in shock, yelping at the sight of a crouched figure halfway inside an open cupboard. 

It felt all too familiar when the said figure jumped at the sound knocking its head on the edge.

A grunt.

“Jaebum-hyung?” he came closer to the said man standing up showing his glorious shirtless built.

He gulped at the clear sight of the man’s toned chest. Nothing impressive like a model but it was firm with slightly toned abs still leaving a bit for tummy fat making his chest all too sexy and comfy. Not to forget the happy trail and oh god, the way his body flexes with every movement.

“sorry, jacks. Jaebum takes the best body built in the team” he admitted with a heavy heart.

The hyung steps in closer with an unimpressed look plastered on his face as he held a cupmen to him. “Ramen?” his voice lost and dry.  
“what?”  
“this? Only this?” he waves his arm around the messy kitchen behind him. Jinyoung looks over his shoulder to see all of his cupboards open and ravaged , all their contents taken out from stocked up empty cereal boxes to the unlimited amount of ramen cups that half of them are most likely expired.

Something ticks inside him.  
“who gave you the--” he steps closer, nerves shooting, snatching the last edible ramen cup from the invader.  
“ramen.”  
“ha?!” he hugs the last cup dearly between his arms. “no! I am not handing my baby to you!” he points at jaebum. “no!”

Jaebum only pinches the bridge of his nose letting a sigh escape.  
“money.” he says hoarsely expanding his hand to jinyoung.  
“wha-”  
“money...shirt....” he presses, having a hard time to speak even after the ears and tails are gone.  
“are you mugging me?” he laughs. “one night stand then mugging me…” he didn’t want it to come accusing and cold but it came out without thought. All filters not working with his half awoken state of mind.  
A hint of hurt flashed across jaebum but it quickly hid under the poker face.  
“money...shirt...now.” he repeated. Demanded even.

Who was jinyoung to deny a panther?  
“yeah okay. I don’t want to be your breakfast either” he spat before disappearing inside his bedroom then appearing with an oversized gray sweater and a handful of money he refused to count.  
“there.” he shoved them on jaebum’s chest.  
“thief” he muttered.  
The man wore the shirt and headed to the door before being stopped by a firm hand over his shoulder. “wait.”  
He didn’t know what got to him. Wasn’t he pissed at jaebum? For wanting to eat his last cupmen then leave without notice? Why is he dressing jaebum with a pair of gloves, beanie and his favorite scarf his sick sister knitted for him last winter?  
“there. Cozy thief” he smiled despite his frustration before kicking a confused jaebum out.

Nearly 20 minutes have passed inside his lonely apartment as he decided to lay down his worn out couch and replay last night’s actions.

He was tired. So so tired. He dozed of, splayed out on the couch forgetting he was still wearing a stained boxer and shirt.

A loud banging on his door woke him up in a flash.  
“what the-” he groaned, tired and unsettled by this morning’s incident. Why did he feel hurt and thrown out by his hyung that was yelling his name not too long ago?.  
The loud banging continued and he feared his not too polite neighbours would show him some respect as in beating the hell out of jinyoung.  
He was used to it.  
Really.  
It only happened when Jackson used to come at first.  
Only when he was having his life put together.

“WHAT?!” he yelled at the door, swung it open just to feel a painful kick landing on his knee.  
“agh! The fuck?!” he kneeled in pain grasping the bruising knee.  
He looked up ready to give the person ruining his day even further a piece of his mind.  
It just blew in thin air as he saw a crouched, red, sniffling, shocked jaebum holding too much of grocery bags.  
“okay?” he managed through the layers of scarf suffocating him and a broken voice.  
“jaebum-hyung?” he stood up wincing over his hurt leg.  
It was soon followed by a jaebum trying so hard to stand up without dropping the large load of grocery bags no man in his right mind could hold onto in this cold, not to mention the closest store is 10 minutes away from jinyoung’s rundown flat.

“yeah. I am fine….theif” jinyoung laughed at the clumsy man offering him a hand.

It was silence all over again.  
Jaebum making himself home, whining and groaning at the dirty kitchen,throwing away all the trash including the last ramen cup from a crying jinyoung.  
“you’re so mean! Ramen is life!”  
“short life.”  
Jinyoung gasped offended.  
“then what do you eat your highness? The heavenly breakfast you made me last time? I don’t have time for it!”  
Jaebum only hummed as he pushed jinyoung aside like some disturbing kid.  
“i can’t believe the grumpiest old man in the group doesn’t like ram--agh” he was cut short as he got another kick on his knee.  
“i...like….ramen…. Chicken more….though” he cough out the words while working on something that smelled too delicious and heavenly for jinyoung.

Both were standing side by side in the cramped kitchen. Jinyoung finally quieting down amazed by his hyungs average but extraordinary for his level cooking skills.  
Jaebum kept on clearing his sore throat and rubbing his neck in discomfort.   
Jinyoung took notice and pity at the shifter.  
“does every shifting process make you lose your voice like that?” he questioned concerned for his hyung.  
Jaebum instantly flushed, stopping his stirring of the soup.  
“no!” he squealed before kneeling down in a coughing fit dropping the spoon in the process.  
Jinyoung quickly followed catching his hyung.  
“oh god. Hyung. Are you okay?”  
But jaebum refused to show his face, so red and hot and embarrassed.  
“‘kay” he whispered before quickly standing up and pushing jinyoung to the living room. Basically throwing him over the couch.  
“prepare….table…..food” he ordered flustered then headed to the kitchen doing the place justice by cooking real food the kitchen was supposed to do.

A few minutes passed with jinyoung laying down the kotatsu he proudly appreciated.  
“best decision ever” he smiled, snuggling underneath it, dozing off coated with the warmth as he waited for his food.

He woke up to the most mouth-watering lunch ever. From fish, rice, meat, soup to side dishes as kimchi and all the food he loved eating.  
He nearly cried.  
“Shank-youu-delichous” he spoke out between stuffed bites.

Jaebum just looked at the human enjoying his cooking like it was his mom’s…...he missed his mother so much.

They ate in silence until he last grain rice on their bowls.

“so. Hyung.” jinyoung put down his chopsticks and looked dead on at jaebum.  
“we need to talk...about this, about before and about what would come from here on out.” in all seriousness.  
Jaebum gulped.  
“can’t--- speak”. He faked coughs.  
Jinyoung only eyed him before heading to the kitchen and going back with a large mug of honey warm milk.  
“there. You will get better.” he settled back under the kotatsu.

It was a heavy silence between them. Jaebum slowly drinking the sweet liquid under the gaze of jinyoung.

“this….whatever happened between us…..i don’t mind it at all.” jinyoung spoke, getting comfy under the kotatsu. “i mean….you were pretty suggestive back before the party and….. if you want a fuckbuddy i don-”   
“no!” jaebum slammed the mug on the table. “No!” he repeated. “....fucking Idiot! Don’t give your body to whoever pounces at you!” he squeaks out, voice hoarse and painful but he didn’t care.  
“i am not!”  
“do to! This happened twice! Twice when you could’ve avoided it”   
“why would i ? You needed help.”  
“not that kind of help!”  
“You didn’t turn!”  
“almost!”  
“But didn’t! You could have and eaten us way back in the bar but it didn’t happen. And yesterday either! You should be thankful i was there both times!”  
“thankful for what?!!! Nearly killing you?! Giving you a permanent scar?!!! Almost raping you?!!! ARE YOU MAD?! Why are you even here?! Where are the cops?!” jaebum all too yelled, refusing to shut up. “First you save a panther that clearly wanted to kill you, but nope. You knocked it out, patched it and slept next to it. Then! I find you with that group of men with no reason whatsoever and you even threw a brick for beating the hell out of that man. But it didn’t stop there! It never did! You risked your life for an everyday occurence to save a woman. You kept on patching me up. You weren’t even scared for knowing that i was a panther but instead risked your life for me!!! And to top it off you didn’t even flinch or react differently! You even made your presence around me even more suffocating! Running after me yesterday and indulging on me?!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” jaebum sighed rubbing his sore throat. Tired of all this.  
“why didn’t you tell on me. Why are you doing this to me? You know i’ll get mixed meanings from this.” he calmed down, realising that he rose his voice on the human.

Jinyoung just kept quiet, shocked at how oblivious Jaebum was, at how he yelled at him for…..for caring about him.

“you’re really an idiot jaebum.” jinyoung let a tired laugh, only venom poisoning it.  
“why would i? Really? Do all of that to someone who kept berating me, insulting me, yelling at me for trying to do something good, for caring about my hyung. For putting my past experiences behind when you showed me how different you were….even yesterday, on this same living room” he lowered his voice tired from all of this . “i know it’s stupid to put a blind trust on someone you barely know, and most importantly one that keeps fucking with your mind but...yesterday. hyung. For what you did yesterday even under the influence of a drug i will trust you with my body and soul. Why don’t you get that? Why are you refusing to?”

“.....i nearly killed you.”  
“BUT YOU DIDN'T! for christ’s sake Im jaebum. Stop killing yourself over it! I am here! Me! Park jinyoung telling YOU that it’s okay. It’s okay if you want to try gay stuff with me, it’s okay if you want to taste my meat and eat me, it’s okay if you hurt me, and it’s okay to be with me. We’re friends, jaebum. At least i think that. So don’t shun me out whenever i get close to break your walls. Please, jaebum. Give me a chance.”  
Jaebum couldn’t speak. He was caught off guard by how gentle jinyoung voiced, how sad and hopeful his expression is…. Because of him. It kills him. The last part killed him.  
For the first time the word “friend” held a meaning he never wanted it to be.  
“friends.” he whispered.  
“yeah. Hyung. Friends. So, please. I am here, and i am tired of always keeping an act, you can tell everything to me and i won’t sass you out. “ he laughed. Then waved his arms to him “i am wearing cum stained shirt and your boxer,it speaks something doesn’t it?” he smiled.

A few minutes passed in heavy silence, jinyoung still burning holes inside of jaebum’s corneas. He even snuggled deeper in the kotatsu making his statement of staying there even concrete until they address the elephant in the room.

Jaebum just sighed in defeat. Like he always does. Like he always did to Jinyoung.

“what do you want to know about ?”  
“why the lie?” he quickly answered like it was the only question pestering him for days, months even.  
Jaebum just sighed, staring at his junior’s eyes become too heavy to stare at.

“it’s personal” he lowered his gaze to the empty mug.  
“me wearing a bart’s underwear is personal...soooo why?” he pressed unamused.

Something clicked at jaebum. He just then realised that yeah, jinyoung has probably washed and wore the same underwear for a week, got both of their fluids on it and here he is wearing it still and trying to address a serious matter like…..like he was.... he was his old time partner.  
He could only sigh at this. Whatever this suffocating moment they are having. Tired from everything and nothing.

“you know if the news get out that i am a panther i would be killed, right? And you guys would suffer even more.” he lowered his voice at the end,knowing far too well what kind of trouble his friends….family would get into if the news spread that Im Jaebum was a high class of dangerous carnivores.

“i meant. Why lying to me, silly.” he got a soft smile from the younger,like he knew and it didn’t even matter that he was a panther.

“huh?”  
“why did you lie to me? Am i that untrustworthy to you?”  
“you already know, it doesn’t matter anymore”  
“it does. Hyung.”  
He sighed again. Jinyoung was making matters more difficult with his tiring questionnaire.  
“you knew and made believe in my lie. You didn’t tell anyone and you still play along so you knowing it only made matters harder for me to admit to it.”  
“how?”  
“you ask a lot. It’s tiring you know that?”  
“your squeaky hoarse voice is able to answer me so just continue.” he demanded. Actually fucking demand. Order. He ordered his hyung to “just continue”.....what the fuck?

Jaebum quirked an eyebrow in annoyance.

He scoffed. “you’re super annoying”  
“i beg to differ” he chuckled…...jaebum is seriously rethinking his decisions. Especially the one that made him stay and cook for the younger as a thank you…...fuck jinyoung.  
“this.” he pointed at jinyoung.  
“this is the reason. You knew at some point i don’t know when my identity and yet you just continued even more on pissing me off. It’s confusing! You’re a human too! Like. the scum of the earth that think their race is higher than anyone. My sworn enemy and yet you’re here, in this state and it just confuse the hell out of me. I am supposed to hate you. To kill you. Not jerk with you, eat breakfast with you and just have post coastal talk.”

Jinyoung just laughed.  
“humans are my enemies too, shifters alike but i think my judgment is changing.” he smiled. “ and i already clarified that you are my friend whether you hate it or not and i care about you. More than my life.”

Jaebum groaned in embarrassment. “this! See? This is just you sending me hidden meanings that probably aren't even there! You’re supposed to hate ME. Not care about me like i am your partner in life.”  
“i do hate you….just less when you’re like this. And i am trying to not hate my “partner in life”, hyung” he teased. Laughed like a kid. Like jaebum was a funny joke to laugh at.  
It hit a nerve. That jinyoung could wear such a childish cute innocent expression when he was sucking his dick so filthily last night.  
“to think this innocent cute image of you is so different from the lewd and filthy you from las night” he heaved annoyed at the switch of personality....Jinyoung was bad for both his brain and dick....his heart will follow later.  
Jinyoung looked at jabeum surprised but smiled nothenless “ you didn’t hate it....based on your wails from before” he leaned forward chin resting on the back of his hand, smirking a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.  
Jaebum was caught of guard “Shaddup” he coughed out flustered.   
Jinyoung only snickered amused “really... i would gladly have taken the drug if that what your voice would turn out to be...i mean...isn’t it hard ? “  
“no” he coughed “this...my voice...just the normal you was bad enough for me....you taking it would have.....agh” he let his face fall on the warm surface imagining how jinyoung would have acted if he were the one to be drugged, at what extent he would have gone to, and if he would go to Jaebum to ‘help’ him...he didn’t want to think of any other man or woman seeing jinyoung in such a state, even last night was enough for him to actually forbid jinyoung from going to the clubs.  
“you’re enough like this....i would have killed them if you were drugged....ah....i don’t know what i am saying” he sighed, already given up on his squeaky raspy voice.

Jinyoung just looked at the sulking man in front of him in pure confusion, the way his hyung’s voice was so childish and squeaky speaking about him that way...how he could have actually done the deed in killing them if it were jinyoung, that jinyoung just himself was enough to drive jaebum crazy, how he was the main reason Jaebum lost his voice.....it then clicked to him and he exploded with genuine joyous laughter, voice broken and sweet like a teen.  
“really?!! Your voice .... is because of me?” he managed through his laughter.  
“shut up”  
“Oh~~ hyuuung~~” he continued his fit of laughter sounding so smooth and angelic to jaebum’s ear he rested his chin on the table to look up at jinyoung. A small smile etching around his cheeks from the scene in front of him.  
Hair dishevelled, face glowing, eyes hidden underneath the happy expression of Jinyoung, mouth finally exposed as he held his stomach from laughing so much, smile lines adorning his cheeks and nose scrunched up like a bunny.  
It was truly a beautiful scene Jaebum had the urge to carve it forever in his memory.

“you’re so cute hyung~” jinyoung finally let out after calming down, still giggling and snickering.  
A slight blush creeped up jaebum’s face. He was never called ‘cute’ in his life, even his mother didn’t say it as much. Only being labelled as ‘chic & sexy’ made him try hard to keep up the image contradicting everything he was. He never considered himself handsome or sexy per say but he also never thought of himself as cute either. Thinking it as an effeminate thing to be called with, that he always should keep his childish true self hidden under the layers of cockiness, sex appeal and ruthlessness.  
For the first time he enjoyed it. He didn’t feel bad about being called ‘cute’, especially that it came out of the mouth of the prettiest person he ever met.  
Even though, he still felt bashful and shy about it. He tried brushing of this bubbling feeling inside of him by counter attacking....like always.  
“woah...who’s the one who got all hot and bothered, jealous about my non-existent girlfriend.” He smirked.  
“shut up! I should thank the sick couples for this! You’re just hiding your bashfulness behind brining that topic up” he mused.  
“hmm...yeah. i think you’re the sick one. Cute and pretty one second and then sexy and annoying the other one. I wonder why i am still here”  
“because you like me, you like this human in front of you, sexy or cute Me” he smiled eyes hooded.   
Jaebum shook his head “you’re evil”  
“who sucked your dick dry”  
“i wonder why you saying it doesn’t surprise me at all”  
“probably because you like this me.”  
“yeah” “i do” he answered without question.  
He liked this jinyoung, all raw and naked in front of him. Not the actor jinyoung who always had a duty to keep up the face but the one in front of him all relaxed and satisfied. Making dirty jokes with his friend and still enjoying this tension they have.  
Of course their ‘friendship’ isn’t normal, jinyoung might have been correct calling it ‘fuck buddies’ but they didn’t fuck and jaebum isn’t willing on going all the way with how things are.  
Call him hopeless romantic or whatever but he does have his morals, and they consist of knowing actually what the fuck jinyoung is to him to actually think of fucking him or not. Even if he want to....even if his body is craving for him.  
This is why he indulge on the foreplay they’re having, why he is letting slightly on temptation and going with the flow. Why he wants to rile jinyoung up and feel what he felt both nights but with a sober clean mind. Clear of any third party initiatives except the fact that his mind is only intoxicated by Jinyoung and Jinyoung alone.  
The air shifted at his quick answer.  
He decided to continue on, propping his arms behind him and sitting lazily back.  
He sighed lowly.  
“you don’t know how much i held back yesterday” he nearly whispered licking the place where the lip rings were before he removed them this morning.  
“hmm, i wouldn’t know”  
Jinyoung hummed as he reached his leg under the kotatsu pressing his foot on jaebum’s crotch.  
Jaebum growled a low “stop”  
“why?” jinyoung mused as he continued working his foot on jaebum’s clothed dick.  
“we’re both sober” he pressed harder “and i might “ he palmed his foot over it “ have some kinks” he sighed at the lazy hooded expression on jaebum’s face “regarding you”   
Jaebum sighed “ you’re too horny for a rich nerd.”  
“hmm, know about nerds having the dirtiest of minds? And rich spending money on the most unimaginable sex services?”  
Jaebum scoffed, gaze darkening.  
“you’re so bad for me”  
“yeah. I get that, nerd~” he continued working his foot so skilfully over his hardening member earning satisfied sighs.  
“however, i think i am the nerdiest one here” he put a hand over jinyoung’s foot.  
“buuuut~~ you see jinyoungie. I need my pants clean soo~~” he hummed teasingly removing the younger’s foot from his crotch, massaging said foot slightly.  
Jinyoung whined but kept his demeanour “what if i don’t want you to?”  
“you have to make me then” he smiled fondly at jinyoung still massaging his foot.  
The heavy air between them vanished leaving only a calming atmosphere where jinyoung relaxed with his foot being massaged by skilful warm hands.  
After a few minutes of relaxation jaebum spoke up barely a whisper, fearing to break the comforting silence.  
“about the girlfriend”  
Jinyoung groaned prying his foot off of jaebum’s hold only to be gripped tight under.  
“do you really have to ruin the mood, hyung?”  
“was there even one? Sorry~~” jaebum laughed as he continued on pressing on tension spots on the sole of jinyoung’s foot earning satisfies sighs.  
“shut up hyung.”  
The elder only laughed.  
“i think i like this jinyoungie more, all worked up by a ghost girlfriend “  
“it’s not my fault you’re a hubby material, like...you’re literally giving me the best foot massage ever.” He groaned laying back on the foot of the couch.  
Jaebum snickered as he kept focusing on the foot poking out of the kotatsu.  
“anything else you want, honey~” he teased tickling jinyoung.  
“ah!” jinyoung snatched his foot away squirming “Gosh, hyung!” he pouted.  
Then laughter erupted between them filling the warm space.  
It was nice. Both of them admit that this day started off nicely, nothing to interrupt them or change the atmosphere dramatically. They had all the time to sort 5 months of not being in the same signal waves out.  
They both enjoyed it, not yelling at each other or plotting to kill one another but just basking in the soothing presence of one another, having playful bickering and a slight sexual tension between them.  
Jinyoung already came to terms that he was bi and probably would give it a shot with jaebum if the occasion arises. He isn’t completely on with his true feelings with jaebum except that he trusts his hyung. He does and that was enough for now.  
Jaebum on the other hand was having it a lot harder than the other, freaking out the first time he saw his saviour inside the clinic and trying to push him off just to be somehow linked to him saving him twice and just a whole lot of shit happening between them that made him feel more and more confused about the other. Sure he never hated jinyoung per say, he just found him confusing and annoying to be honest. Jinyoung was a human. He was a panther. They were supposed to be enemies like he always told himself but he found it hard in him to hate Jinyoung. Since day one he was captivated by the younger, always caught off guard by him yet never completely disappointed in him.  
Jinyoung was different to him. He swore that he might like him more than a friend,more than a mere human he went through shit with...the more he thought about it the harder it was for him to remove jinyoung from his mind.  
Sure he acted like an ass, sure jaebum’s temper was irrational that might have fucked up a flourishing relationship during these 5 months of knowing each other, but he hoped that from here on out he would look at all the sides of the story before lashing at jinyoung for exceeding his expectations, to be annoyed at him for showing him how wrong he was about the younger. Jaebum has nearly admitted that he actually wants jinyoung. Not his delicous sexy body but Him as Him the Jinyoung he is with now and to be with him as much time permits him.  
He laughs at his hopeless self, at how he is actually head over heels over jinyoung but still in denial.  
“cake.” Jinyoung answers after claming down. “i want cake,honey. But wash your hands first~~” he laughed.  
Jaebum groaned going back to reality, and obeying his ‘spouse’ orders.  
“sure”  
He heaved himself up going to the kitchen, bringing two plates of cake. One a slice of cherry cheesecake filled with whipped cream and another slice of exotic fruity cake.  
“there you go, freshly bought from the bakery”  
Jinyoung cooed at the surprise, he didn’t know jaebum went to buy sweets as well as grocery for him.  
“how did you?”  
“i have a sweet tooth don’t i?”  
Jinyoung giggled.  
“i think it’s rubbing on me”  
“i don’t mind it actually” he smiled. Now sitting next to jinyoung instead.  
“you’re such a hubby”  
“and you thought i was cheating on you on some girl” he squirmed around getting comfortable under the kotatsu.   
‘ this is the best inevention ever’ he thought at how cozy the kotatsu was.  
Jinyoung noticed it and laughed “you’re getting attached too?”  
Jaebum hummed eating his cheescake slowly, dozing off.  
“this is heavenly”   
“it sure is. All thanks to you breaking my table” he snickred.  
Jaebum huffed. “thankfully it was you”  
“yeah. I am too”  
After a few minutes, the cheescake was long forgotten as jaebum slowly dozed off face squished over the warm surface.  
A warm bubbling feeling filled jinyoung seeing the body next to him all cozied up wearing his shirt, laying under his kotatsu. It felt so homey he couldn’t keep up the fond smile drawing on his face.  
“aaah~~~ having no girlfriends sure is nice “ jaebum hummed lazily looking at jinyoung.  
“i get to be here with my hubby and lay around eating delicious treats~~” he mused smiling until his eyes disappeared into crecents.  
Jinyoung couldn’t handle this. It was too much for his heart. Especially being called ‘hubby’ ‘honey’ sure did something to him.  
He nudged jaebum playfully trying to dissipate the inconvenient feelings inside of him.  
“your girlfriend would kill you if she hears you saying this”  
“saying what? That i enjoy your presence than some woman you think i am dating?” he smiles knowingly.   
“uugh. You’re hot and cute at the same time, sexy and smart too, and have a big heart. It would be such a waste to not have a girlfriend.”  
“it does not have to be a girl.” He found himself saying. He didn’t mean it like this, sure he is or was straight but lately with jinyoung...he isn’t sure anymore.   
“don’t say that hyung. You don’t know what being gay is” jinyoung said in a tired sad tone.  
“but i think that it will come to it.” He assured, no one really. But he had to say it to jinyoung that he does not mind homosexuality if it comes to him but couldn’t voice it now. Not yet.  
Jinyoung’s expression falter at the sentence. “okay. Hyung.” He puts down the spoon and cast his gaze down not looking at jaebum.  
He felt the shift. The invisible wall coming up in mere seconds, jinyoung shutting himself up.  
“jealous,again?” he tries lighting up the mood playing footsies with jinyoung.  
Jinyoung relents and trap jaebum’s left leg underneath his right one.  
“i hate you. Your relationships are not my business”  
“but i never had one.” He countered quickly.  
“what?” jinyoung looks at jabeum in shock.  
“what?” he repeats again.  
Jaebum just grunts in annoyance. “you should get your ears checked, nyoung. I told you yesterday.”  
“What?!” his mouth fell open gaping at the new found information.  
Jaebum sit up scratching his neck in embarrassment . “i...never...dated” he finish lowly .  
“You didn’t tell me that!” jinyoung basically squeaks in shock.  
“ i did!”.  
“No! You clearly said you don’t as in present and won’t as in future! Like you have some erectile dysfunction and want to die alone with your 12 cats!”. He is basically yelling now.  
Jaebum jabs him eith his elbow offended at the words. “who sucked my dick dry yesterday?!”  
“That was drugged!”  
“i basically am having a hard on trying to calm it down thanks to your foot!”  
“AGGH”  
Jaebum couldn’t find it in him to be angry at how ridiculous jinyoung is acting. He could only stiffle his laughter.  
“i never dated so? What’s wrong with it?”  
“EVERYTHING! You’re like the whole package” he waved his arms at jaebum. “like...You’re a fucking god anyone would want to kneel before and you are like a maiden?!! No wonder your wails last night that made me cum—“ he was cut off by a flustered jaebum  
“I do fuck!! Fuck. I do! I told you! I’ve been with plenty of women! I am not some pervert who gets off from....what?!!” he turned fully at jinyoung eyes bulging out in pure shock mouth agape.  
“what?!” jinyoung retorted flustred.  
“what.....What did you just say?!”  
“what?”  
“No! The cumming from what?!”  
“Shut up!”  
“What is wrong with you?!”  
“what is wrong with you! Letting all this potential go to waste!”  
“ha?! Look at you! I basically get turned on like a horny teenager because of you!”  
“Same! BUT NEVER DAT---“  
They both shut up, gasping in shock and terror at their confessions.  
“.....whoathiswasnotsupposedtogolikethisnonononononoaghfhah” jaebum basically short circuited bumping his head on the kotatsu repeatedly.  
After taking large gulps of air jinyoung finally calms down next to and over heating malfunctioning jaebum speaking faster than lightening.   
He sighs.  
“hyung.”  
Jabeum just groaned refusing to meet jinyoung.  
“hyung. Look at me. Calm down.” He shook jaebum’s shoulders.  
He heard stiffled whimpers and yells from the balled up hyung.  
“how can i ever face you like this~” he whined under the covers “You’re so evil jinyoung! Hate you i hate you!” he shook his head like a baby.  
“hyung. Seriously. Stop. You don’t know what you do to me either. I literally cummed twice from not so normal situations all because of you so.....look at me for fuck’s sake.”  
“noooooo~~” he heard the hyung wail underneath.  
Is jaebum really throwing a childish tantrum over him obviously getting turned on by jinyoung? Didn’t he already knew that jinyoung knew? His hyung sure is something....annoying.  
He got tired from his lame ass hyung beating himself over his confession and more importantly got tired from the not so cute sounds of despair he is making next to him like he got possessed or something.  
He does the only thing he was hoping for since god knows when and the only thing that could shut up his hyung.  
He pulls jaebum harshly from the blanket and shove his face to him, slamming soft plump lips over thin warm ones.  
“mmmmph?!!” jaebum let out a shocked muffled yell at the long forced kiss.  
He shoved jinyoung off.  
“the fuck?!!”  
Jinyoung licked his lips. “as i thought. I really like you when you shut up”  
Jaebum freezes, face draining from color. He furiously rubbed his lips with his sleeves. Hurting jinyoung’s pride a little.  
“did you...hate it that much?” jinyoung backed down voice small uncertain. He really felt like he fucked up their day....good job park jinyoung.  
“Of course!!! Why would you even do that?!!!” he continued rubbing his lips until bleeding.  
“you just don’t kiss anyone whenever you like to!” he adds raging.  
The just added more salt on the fresh wound. He didn’t know what he did wrong...it was just a kiss. For christ’s sake they were masturbating each other just hours ago!  
“who said i want to kiss anyone?! I’ve been yearning to kiss just you!”  
“why would i want a kiss from you?!!! This is sexual harassment!”  
“really?!!! After all what you did to me! After i sucked--!”  
“Sucked! That’s all! Sucked and whored yourself out !”  
Jinyoung was having none of this now. It’s too much.  
“Oh god! I can’t believe you Im JAEBUM!”   
“i can’t believe YOU!”  
“you always go on ruining the mood! If you hate it that much don’t go belittling me! You do know i did all that for you!”  
“You human always fuck with my life!”  
“IT WAS JUST A KISS!”  
“IT WAS MY ‘FIRST KISS’!!!!” jaebum at this point was flashing red screaming even, raspy voice breaking with no care.  
“come on! Don’t be.....FIRST?” jinyoung stopped his argument taken aback by the revelation.  
“You just stole it! DICK ASS HUMAN!” jaebum stood up too angry to stay here, too mad at this situation to keep his mouth from spouting hurtful words  
Jinyoung was lost for words, he was baffled.  
“you...stole....first....what?” he could not process the fact that he, Park Jinyoung was Im Jaebum’s first kiss.  
It just didn’t add up. He was confused as to why the Im Jaebum that could swoon any woman just by a mere glance never have kissed anyone despite him being sexually active.  
Park jinyoung took Jaebum’s kissvirginity and he didn’t care at this point. Forgetting that Jaebum might despise him forever. He was actually over the moon about it but confused as fuck. He repeated his analogy. Jaebum was a perv, a womanizer, had a sexual drive so how in dear life jaebum managed to never kiss in his 23 years of living was beyond him.  
Jaebum was now stomping his foot like a kid throwing a tantrum “Give it back! Give me my kiss back! Thief!” he pointed his finger down towards a puzzled jinyoung “Thief!” he repeated.  
“hyung...I...” he couldn’t contain it. It wasn’t his fault that his one hell of a sexy hyung was a cute dork too. After finally taking it in and looking a the scene jaebum was making jinyoung just bursted laughing.   
Really. It wasn’t his fault that his hyung was his source of uncontrollable laughter and culture shock.  
“oh,hyung” he clutched at his stomach like before literally heaving from laughing so hard.  
Sure this time his hysteria was from his joy, his happiness that he was graced to take Jaebum’s virginity. He would never regret doing it, and would do it even more if it was him continuing to kiss Jaebum.  
He was relieved that Jaebum was still innocent despite his pervertness, that jaebum was partially his now from the kiss.  
Today was a happy day for Jinyoung and he would not change it for the world.  
Jaebum flared up more the more jinyoung’s laughter grew, he was even more mad than the woman’s incident. All serious and bothered over such a childish matter.  
“Fuck you jinyoung!”  
“i....would....love....to....hahahahaha” he couldn’t breath by now choking over his words.  
“you’re the worst! I am done. I am out.”  
He held himself up turning to get away from the kotatsu and the man the just violently raped his mouth’s virginity.  
As he turned he was quickly pulled down forcefully by a firm grip on his arm by a hysterical jinyoung.  
“Hyung! You’re so cute!” jinyoung pulled jaebum down further hugging him from behind.  
“Leave! Me!” jaebum squirmed angrily.   
“i am so happy to be your first!” jinyoung smiled rocking both of them from side to side ignoring jaebum’s strong thrashing.   
“so so so happy~~” he hummed trying so hard not to let go off of the man he was hugging.  
“i knew i had to kiss you! Too bad~~ i would have loved kissing the hell of your lip ringged lips last night~~” he clutched harder as jaebum jabbed his rib, grunting slightly before trapping jaebum even further with his legs.  
Jaebum was quickly losing fuel for fighting off jinyoung. Sure he was “the” panther, stronger than anyone but he was tired, exhausted and angry but above all his body refused to do something to actually inflict pain on jinyoung. Also he refused to admit that Jinyoung was actually quite strong...speaking from experience of being punched by him.  
“fuck off!” he snarled instead, losing power the more he squirmed.  
“hyung~”  
“it was supposed to be for my destined one”  
“can i kiss you again?”  
“now i will forever feel like i cheated on her”  
“you’re so painfully cute and pretty hyung”  
At this point jaebum loosened up, melting with his anger under jinyoung’s hold. Not listening to one word the younger was saying, and the same thing being said about Jinyoung.  
None of them were paying attention to one another, just letting their true thoughts out there. Tension calming down. Laughter subsided.   
“my mum would be so disappointed at me”  
“i really hate you less now”  
“i can’t believe my first was with you of all people”  
“i want so badly to kiss you again”  
“take responsibility “  
“can i kiss you?”  
“give my kiss back”  
“i really really want to feel you now”  
“i want to too”  
Jinyoung hugged jaebum tighter resting his chin over his shoulder seeming not hearing any of what jaebum was saying.  
“i really loved the kiss”  
“i really liked it too”  
“can i kiss you?”  
“kiss me”  
Jaebum turned sideways cupping jinyoung’s cheek with his right hand bringing their face closer to land in a forced warm soft pair of lips over the younger’s taking him by surprise.  
He tensed at first over the bold movement of the eldest but quickly relaxed at the kiss, humming at the intoxicating feel of it.  
Their lips were latched on each other for a moment longer than the first, both refusing to break out of it.  
“so sweet”  
“so tasty”  
“take responsibility “  
Jinyoung turned jaebum facing him.  
“i will make sure you will never kiss anyone other than me”  
“like i would. Shut up now” he latched his lips over his again with much frevour and need. He shifted still kissing around to sit between jinyoung’s legs in a more comfortable position.  
Jinyoung hummed, hands coming to cup jaebum’s face keeping him close.  
They back off for a breather, faces flushed and breathing heavily. Eyes clouded and hooded gazing at each other in a dream like state.  
Sure the first kiss was good for jinyoung but this one is even better, warmer and the feelings were reciprocated for having a second kiss mutually.   
“you sure like this position, hyung” he smiled knocking his forehead against his.  
“shuddup.” He mumbled pulling jinyoung again in a deeper sloppier kiss.  
They kept at it, lips closed tight yet stuck together like some elementary kids not knowing what to do, yet it felt so perfect and right.  
Until jaebum got impatient about it and groaned pulling jinyoung’s lower lip in a small bite. Caught off guard gasping just to get his sounds muffled by a warm wet tongue slipping inside of him.  
As surprising as it came, he welcomed it dearly humming at the new wet warm feel. Circling his arms around jaebum’s nape to tilt his head this way and that way deepening the kiss twirling their tongues together in sync.  
They continued, nibbling, bitting, pulling and pushing, one time the other dominating the kiss over the other in perfect synchronisation humming and sighing at it until they both lost their last reservoir of oxygen to pull out of each other.  
It was just for a mere moment until jaebum pulled jinyoung up his lap by groping his fine clothed round cheeks to dive in again in a longer, messier,heated kiss.  
“mph, nyoungie” he purred, hands kneading jinyoung’s buttcheeks eating out any low moans the younger elicited.   
It was all tongue, spit and teeth. So desperate and heated like two teenagers for the first time making out but if it weren’t such a hot thing to jinyoung.  
Pushing up, cradling jaebum’s side and sinking his long fingers along jaebum’s soft velvety dark locks. Swiping his tongue, bitting the elder’s one, nibbling at his bottom lip and just enjoying the deep erotic romantic moment between them. Exchanging saliva, breathing in each other’s air like they were one. Sharing both positions, dominating and being dominated.  
They pull out after a long while of slurping and kissing sounds filling the heated room with much hesitance fearing the other would go on about and run away from the other. A long string of saliva connecting their lips before snapping between them.  
Face flushed red, eyes hazy and lazy. Plump lips parted , glossy swollen and red, the perfect hue Jaebum liked on jinyoung’s lips.  
He bit down his bottom lip at the sexy view he is witnessing. The sexy man in front of him taking all of his breaths away.  
“who knew it was your first kiss just a while ago” jinyoung snickers, knowing the reason they are now making out like there was no tomorrow in the first place.  
“hmmm” he kept looking at the younger’s now smiling lips, so abused and inviting so sexy and needy so hypnotising. “wouldn’t want to know what my mouth could do to you” he smirked heaving jinyoung up his lap in a better position like he weighted nothing.  
Jinyoung yelped at the sudden shift supporting his arms over jaebum’s shoulder, before breaking into soft small laughter.  
“i think i got a taste of it that night” he smiled remembering coming undone just with his neck being expertly abused by jaebum’s tongue.  
He pulls for the first time after the first kiss jaebum in a more certain strong and messy round of makeout session, now taking full control of the situation from exploring every inch of jaebum’s hot cavern to play with his sinful tongue ending with nibbling at lips he wanted so badly to kiss last night sadly stripped from the lip rings from before.  
It was more sloppier,needier, breaths hitched, moans and groans swallowed in each exchange of saliva, hands roaming clothed bodies in need of support. At this point it turned full fledgedly into the wetest sloppiest makeout session out, they were basically eating each other outs.   
He was losing himself in the kiss. Already becoming his oxygen, his life line before feeling a harsh carpet underneath him, being pushed down so suddenly he let out a yelp only to be swallowed again by Jaebum’s expert mouth. Now the elder finally taking full control over the kiss and by lord jinyoung completely lost it, the swirl, the bitting, the nibbilng, the suckling he could have swore that Jaebum lied to him about having his first kiss stolen by him. Jaebum kissed like a god, knowing exactly were to brush his tongue, were to put it and were to nibble at, already discovering the sensitive spots inside of jinyoung’s mouth. Letting out moans by a lick over the roof his mouth, soft sighs as tongues lapped each others, shudders at harsh bites.  
Jinyoung was so lost he forgot to breath.  
“mmphhh hyung~~” he moaned circling his legs over the small of jaebum’s back.  
He already gotten used to this position and accustomed to it he would rather stay like this forever.  
“aaaaaiiiiphua” he yanked jaebum away by his hair.  
Only ragged breaths could be heard, chests heaving up and down quickly and heart beats rising.  
“aaair~~~ you nearly choked me~~~” he whined wiggling underneath his hyung feeling his hard on.  
“fuck” jaebum grunted at him caging jinyoung with his elbows before leaning down again to kiss him again slowly now, letting them breath for short breaks before continuing.  
Their members were on complete hardness now, so uncomfortably hard under jaebum’s tight pants.  
“hyung” jinyoung brought a hand between them to palm jaebum’s member.  
“shit” he bit down his hyung’s lip at the rock hard feel of his dick.  
“is this because of me?” he whispered lowly at jaebum’s ear.  
Jaebum only growled and bit down jinyoung’s ear. “shuddup”  
He let out a throaty laugh before slipping his hands underneath jaebum’s ( technically his) sweater.  
“take it off” he demanded in a whine.  
Jaebum pulled off, sitting up removing and throwing the sweater to god knows where smirking at the hitch of breath and the low “fuck” that escaped jinyoung’s parted abused lips.  
“like it?” he lowered himself where jinyoung took closer look at the defined collarbones, the flex of abs and the happy trail that made his member happier.  
“more than you could ever imagine” he pulled jaebum back in, sloppier, messier, spit dripping and holy fuck jinyoung took the chance to roam his hands all over the godly body above him.  
His dick was now so hard and arching it poked out of the lazily worn boxer. Jaebum just went in for it, circling his hand over it to pump it earning a yelp from the younger and hands leaving his body falling in shock.  
Jinyoung’s left hand fell over the leftover whipped cream from the cheesecake coating it with white sweet fluffy cloud of whipped cream.  
“ah.” He brang his coated hand between them showing the mess jaebum made him do “look what you did” he smirked.   
Jaebum cooed “want to punish me?” working his hand over the hardening strained dick.  
“hmmm~~ aaah~~~ next ah!” he couldn’t finish his sentence at the harsh tug and grip jaebum had over him.  
“how about i clean it for you,baby?”  
Jinyoung died a little at the title.  
And died even more at the ‘cleaning’ jaebum was insinuating. Because the man literally grabbed his wrist to guide the messy hand to LICK it clean.  
So slowly and sensually he licked it from finger tips to palm eyes never leaving the said hand like it was the most interesting thing he ever laid eyes on. Seeming lost in his job as he stopped his hand on the younger’s dick and not noticing the new presence on the said whipped creamed hand.  
Jinyoung propped himself up licking the other side of the hand. Hot breaths shared and feelting burning gazes stolen.  
“you’re driving me crazy” jaebum groans at the lewd man underneath him.  
“same to you” jinyoung counters sucking on his middle finger scooping the last remainings of the whipped cream before poking his tongue out to his hyung presenting the whipped cream to him.  
Jaebum’s gaze turned darker and sexier at this.  
“so filthy” he said before he lounged in, sucking the living hell of Jinyoung’s tongue swallowing the whipped cream with an obscene gulp. If that wasn’t the hottest and craziest thing Jinyoung ever done he doesn’t know what else. And he is ready for even more to come.  
“Jirongie~~~ the things i want to ah~~” he was cut off by another kiss and a hand coming down his pants taking off his neglected member out giving it quick pumps.  
“hmmmm~~ nyoungie, so so so crazy”  
“aaah~~ i know, jaebumiiie” jinyoung moaned at the quick wet pumps jaebum was giving him.  
And woah.  
Woah.  
Woah.  
Holy fuck.  
Would pigs fly tomorrow?!  
Because holy fuck this day has made a major crazy turn even they couldn’t process nothenless the confused reader reading this.  
Jaebum slammed his lips over jinyoung’s bitting so harshly at his bottom lip he drew blood. He growled.  
“say it again” he preyed jinyoung’s hand away from his before tightening his grip harshly over jinyoung’s.  
“jaaaeeebumieee~~” he pleads, only to be swallowed by jaebum’s hungry mouth.  
Body losing control, bucking up to feel something anything besides the agonising forceful cumming denial. Breaths ragged, heart rate over the roof, fingers digging at jaebum’s arms.  
He could literally explode now from the makeout session and the orgasm denial he is having.  
Dear jinyoung,  
You’re 23 for the love of god. Get help  
Sincerely, jinyoung.  
“jaebumie” he whined again. “aah~”  
Jaebum’s dark gaze softened with a small laugh. His free hand coming to remove jinyoung’s death grip on him to interlock their fingers together.  
“this is so wrong between friends” he snickered. Started working jinyoung to his long desired orgasm.  
Loads of cum shooting between them as a repeated mantra of “jaebumie” slipped from jinyoung’s mouth.  
After he calmed for a few, taking a breather from coming again with just teasing.....he wondered how he would live it through the real deal once it comes.  
“our meeting was so wrong” he replied heartbeats later. “but here we are”  
“yeah. Here we are” jaebum knocked his forehead over the slumped down Jinyoung. “discovering your kinks.”  
He brang his cum filled hand between them to teasingly count the kinks , “biting,deep throating, cum denia--!” he was stopped midway with a forced closed kiss.  
“shut up. Who’s fault is that”  
“you?” he pecked jinyoung and that done it for both of their hearts.  
The peck was so pure and soft and uuugh their hearts nearly imploded. It was ten times better than their makeout session and the whipped cream thing.  
A deep blush creeped up jaebum’s neck to his ears.  
“I....um....you...” he was cut off by another peck. “it’s okay....jaebumie” they rested their foreheads against each other “i like it. Don’t worry hyung” he sighed.  
“you sure like a lot about me for hating me” jarbum laughed.   
“yeah. Kiss me again, hyung.”  
“why would i?” he teasingly rubbed their noses together.   
“this is like Christmas to me. There is like a invisible mistletoe above us!” he argued.  
Jaebum pulled himself off amused at jinyoung’s lips chasing his before flopping down in a pout.  
“it’a not until next week”  
“you’ll burn all the mistletoes by then! Let me enjoy this ghost one above you!” he whined amused.  
They both sat up correctly but too tired to get up and clean the mess.  
“eeey. I wouldn’t”  
“hah. Seeing how childish you are i might never kiss you again”  
“probably...if you weren’t jinyoungie” jaebum flashed a happy smile at him.  
“ugh. Hyung. We need to fix that”  
“why?”  
“you’re a romantic inside but don’t forget this is me. Jinyoung. “  
“and?” jaebum raised an eyebrow at him confused.  
Jinyoung just sighed.  
He looked down the hanging hard swollen dick between jaebum’s legs.  
Jaebum caught on and looked down before screaming in horror and grabbing the kotatsu blanket to hide it.  
Jinyoung just laughed.  
“this is the second time you forget your hard on, hyung. You sure you don’t have a problem down there?”  
Jaebum just squeaks.  
“No!”  
“sure.”  
“i swear”  
“yeah”  
“why are you crawling to me?”  
“am i?”  
“no!! Not again! Aaagh! Anh~~”

A loud knock on the door stopped whatever the heck Park Jinyoung was doing to Jaebum. We all guess what he was doing to him at this point.  
“shit” jinyoung grumbled at the never ending knocking. Can’t even concentrate on the twitching, leaking member inside of his mouth.

“ji—jinyoungie~ stop” jaebum grabbed a handfull of the younger’s hair basicallly removing him from his abused member.  
“why?!” Jinyoung was now flaring, mad at the person disturbing his fun time. Pouting and sulking.  
“you should....check it out?” The elder whispered sheepishly, face reddening at the thought of Jinyoung wanting him so much.  
“fine.” He huffed. Stood up and stormed to the door ready to beat the shit out of the person ruining his day.  
“Wait!”  
Jinyoung stopped midway turning to jaebum only to get a sweatshirt thrown at his face.  
“no one would want to see you in this state” he chuckled going to the bathroom to you know, take care of down there.  
“...i will pay you back. Double.” Jinyoung eyed his hyung, feeling slightly guilty for stooding him up twice when he had to experience one of the best climaxes ever.   
He swung the door open angry at the interruption to see a shining Jackson Wang carrying their belongings.  
“EEY!” jackson beamed as he stepped inside like he owned the place.  
“what....why?” jinyoung felt his nerves snapping. He can’t even get mad at jackson for this anymore.  
The puppy stood in the middle of the living room taking a whiff of air.  
“it reeks here!!! What were you doing you animal?!!” jackson crackled dumping the bags on the couch.  
Jinyoung followed suit embarrassed at the shifter’s sense of scent. He played with the hem of the sweatshirt actually bothered about Jackson’s presence.  
“where is jaebum-hyung?” “didn’t you run after him yesterday?” “i have to thank him for what he did!” “why does it smell like sex here?” “oh! Cherry cheesecake!!!” jackson jumped from one topic to another until he gasped.  
“CHERRY CHEESCAKE?” he basically screamed in horror running to the kitchen to scream even more.  
“PARK JINYOUNG! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! IS THE END NEAR?!” he went back to a tired jinyoung shaking his shoulders in excitement, horror and whatever Jackson had in him.  
“KYAAAAAA!!!” he screamed again looking down at jinyoung’s lower half.  
“ARE YOU IM JAEBUMING HERE?!” he backed away.  
“I want my jinyoung-ah back!!!! Hisss hisss evil!” he proceeded acting like he was exorcing jinyoung.  
He let out a small chuckle before directing the buzzed man on the couch, ignoring all of his questions.  
“shush. Let me bring you food to eat.” He went to the kitchen to bring a piece of chocolate cake.  
The pup made a grimace at it and abstained from eating it.  
“don’t do this Jackson Wang.” Jinyoung quirked an unimpressed eyebrow.  
“eat.” He ordered.  
“you know i am on a diet!”  
“since when diets have been a rule in my house? Eat you ass or i’ll force feed you myself!” he flopped down next to him shoving a spoonful of choco cake to his lips.  
“uuugh, jinyoung-ah!” jackson whined.  
“No buts. You’re killing yourself with these stupid diets! You’re thinner than a girl! And you’re 23! “ he pressed another spoonful of choco cake feeding his friend like a baby.  
“i chame here tcho chank chaebum-hyung notch chto eat!” he gulped down the sweet just to be attacked by another spoon.  
“gosh! Give it here” he took the plate and finished the cake like a dejected puppy.  
“you know jackson that it hurts me seeing you diet like this when you clearly don’t need them,right?” he put a soothing hand over the man’s thick muscular thighs.  
“i know but-“ “i said no buts!” he squeezed the said thigh “besides, i like your honey thighs!” he shifted now head resting on his best friend’s lap.  
Jackson just hummed remembering the times they spent together talking about their insecurities and helping each other out.  
“see? The cake won’t kill you.” He smiled. “ah! Which reminds me. You should totally try Jaebum’s cooking, it’s soooooo delicious!”  
“jaebum?” jackson asked knowingly “where is the hyung?”  
And that earned a surprised jinyoung turning beet red at the slip of the tongue.   
Jackson only bursted laughing, his iconic contagious hyena laugh.   
They sat for a while, jackson kicking jinyoung out of his lap for the sake of the kotatsu “i always wanted to own one” he said excitedly wagging his invisible tail.  
They chatted for a few minutes, jinyoung seeming to forget the other person in this house until now.  
“jinyoungie can—ah! Hi! J—jackson! “ jaebum flushed red when he got out of the bathroom seeing his friend there. Witnessing this suspicious scene.  
Jaebum was clad only with a towel loosely warped around his waist and a smaller one thrown over his shoulder, hair dripping, face and body still glistening of moisture.  
“KYAAAAAAAA!!!!” jackson shook the man next to him overly excited at the scene.   
“CHIC AND SEXY!” he continued squealing not letting jinyoung go, actually giving him motion sickness for the amount of shaking.  
Until another gasp was heard.  
“ YOU DONE THE DEED WITH HIM?!” he turned to jinyoung face impossibly close.  
“Oh my god, park jinyoung.”  
“No! We didn’t! This isn’t what it looks like!” jaebum squeaked hiding his chest with his toned arms.  
“What?! YOU GOT OUT OF HIS SHOWER! HE IS WEARING YOUR BOXERS! YOU ATE LUNCH TOGETHER! ...... YOU STAYED THE NIGHT AT OUR JINYOUNGIE!!!!!”  
“YOU EVEN CALLED HIM JINYOUNGIE!”  
Jackson was now over the top, screaming, squealing and full fledgedly fangirling. He even called the second in command of the jjp fanclub Kim Yugyeom to notify him “Our parents done the deed” ignoring all protests of both parties.  
“ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod i shouldn’t have come here! I interrupted your sexy time together ohmygodiwillneverforgivemyselfforstoppingyoufrombreedin-!!? Mph!” he was muffled by jinyoung’s hand both of the men in question of jackson’s teasing were flushed red in embarrassment.   
“n-no more! Stop this i-indeceny!” jinyoung squeaked at the word “breeding”.  
Jaebum coughed awkwardly getting cold in that posture like a damsel caught changing her garments ‘Ah~ pervert!’ .  
Jinyoung took notice and shot up running to his room to grab anything remotely clean and befitting of jaebum’s large shoulders.  
“here! Nudist!” he pushed jaebum inside the bathroom once again with a handful of PJs.  
“really, jinyoung-ah.” Jackson said finally after calming down from the fangirl rush.  
“we did NOT do it, jackson.” He clarifyed.  
“so you’re telling me that he downed a full aphrodisiac cup and did squat to you?” he questioned heavily.  
“N-no!”  
“don’t lie to me Park Jinyoung.”  
“i—i was the one who helped him.” He lied. Partially lied. He had to send jaebum to the bathroom to finish off the second time.  
Jackson let out a drawn out whistle, relaxing under the covers.  
“so. You’re telling me the ruthless feline that are known for their not so ‘nice’ intercourse did nothing to you but had himself jerked by YOU? Damn. Jinyoung, you’re something” he finished looking at jinyoung like a mother sending her daughter off to her new husband.  
“what?” jinyoung looked puzzled, confused? “yeah i jerked him off and there was no one getting it in, is it that big of a something?”  
“it is. You should know best since you dated that ass of a panther back in NY.”  
“he was different. This is different. We’re friends.”  
“i see it otherwise my boy~~” he patted jinyoung playfully before laying his head on his shoulder basking in silence waiting for Jaebum to get out of the room.  
“Hi again, jackson” jaebum awkwardly walked in sitting stiffly on the couch above the couple.  
“heya hyung!! Spent the night better than i thought!” he winked laughing.  
“yeah. I did. How are you today?” he tried shifting the conversation from the JJ breeding thing.  
“i came looking for you actually! You’re the best hyung man! You’re the best leader!” he jumped to jaebum on the couch hugging his arm then slowly calming down guilt washing over him.  
“i am sorry i didn’t listen to you yesterday. You even had to run after them and all... you could have just let me get what i had coming for me,hyung.” He gazed down looking like a dejected puppy.  
“it’s okay,jackson-ah. You’re like my brother, i would take a bullet for you,man.” He smiled fondly at the small pup petting his head.  
“but~~” he whined. “if it was a different time, if jinyoung wasn’t there you—you would have suffered. And we didn’t even know if it would be like last time!”  
True. He was telling the truth. Jaebum done a reckless thing in downing the drink not knowing if it was like before. It took him only a short while to shift that time. If it was the same product he would have turned instantly and created a massacre.   
“sshh now jackson. What matters is everything turned out okay. But you should monitor your drinking,next time i won’t be there when it happens.” He scolded, voice warm and brotherly.   
“deal?” he continued.  
“yeah deal,hyung!” he beamed.  
Jaebum’s gaze turned cold for an instant “still. You need punishment.” And yanked Jackson into a headlock messing his now brown hair out.  
“aaaaaghhh!!!” jackson squealed, laughing.  
“now then boys. Calm down.” Jinyoung joined them in the couch feeling light, seeing the development in Jackbum’s relationship. Not too long ago Jaebum was being an ass, but now they’re like long lost brothers.  
“haha—Jinyoungie being jealous of our relationship!” jackson cooed. “don’t worry! I have no reason to break you guys out! JJ is real and today i witnessed it!! Kyaaaa” he squealed again.  
Jaebum just quieted down, stiff and awkward whilst jinyoung was playing along awkwardly.  
“shut up! I told you nothing happened!”  
“it will! Do you see how not ‘friend’ like this thing is?!”  
“shut up!”  
“awwww jinyoungie!!”   
“get out man! You’re exhausting me!” he pushed jackson from the couch leading him to the door.”the neighbours would surely beat the hell out of me today because of you!” he laughed like normal even if jackson’s face faltered a little, aware of his irresponsible inconsiderate ruckus he made.   
He knew that the neighbours here weren’t quite friendly. He tried defending jinyoung once only to get a text the next day saying.  
“sick leave for a week. Broken a leg”  
Ever since then jinyoung made him swear not to get involved in his neighbours matters. That he was okay as long as he holes himself up inside and live like a cockroach.  
“Better come to work in one piece tomorrow, Jinyoung. And jaebum! Jinyoungie is in your care now! Thank you again!” he waved them goodbye grateful for jaebum and worried for jinyoung.

As he closed the door letting a heavy breath he was holding he was startled by a man behind him.  
“what does this mean?” a serious frown written on the elder’s face as he stepped closer to jinyoung.  
“n-nothing?” he stuttered, reply coming as a question instead.  
“Jinyoung.”  
He looked at the serious face Jaebum was wearing and couldn’t just not beat himself up in his mind about his slip of a tongue.  
He sighed.  
“it happens when there is a ruckus or when someone gets inside my house.nothing serious” he backed up at the door gaze lowered and voice small, remembering the beatings he always got whenever he tried getting his life together.  
“nothing serious?! “ jaebum squeaked voice as before still hoarse. He quirked an eyebrow in disbelief of the situation. “and you never tried fighting them off? I mean. You can throw punches!” he stepped closer.  
“it does not work that way, hyung.”  
“How?!” he raised his voice, “Can’t you just notify the authori---ugh. Of course nothing would happen” he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Jinyoung let out a small chuckle “it’s okay hyung, i got it under control~” he tried to ease the tension.  
“under control? Jinyoung. They are abusing you. And you’re doing nothing about it?! Where is your ‘solving it peacefully’ policy?!”  
“i told you. It does NOT work that way,hyung.”  
“Aren’t you rich?! Can’t you bribe them? Ask Jackson to help you?!” he tried to reason.  
“i am not that rich,hyung.” He laughed weakly “i look rich. Because i was once. That’s all. And jackson...let’s say i got a broken leg the last time he helped.”  
Jaebum gasped. His temper was quickly flaring, mad at this and the fact that Jinyoung probably suffered more before meeting him.  
“as i said Hyung. I have it under control” he noticed the flashing red in his hyung’s eyes, the clenching of the jaw and the flaring of nostrils.  
“as in what? Getting beated to a pulp? Probably even being sexually assaulted? Why are you even in this flat?!”  
“No! Jesus jaebum! Why do you always think that i am some twink that get molested by anyone and anything?!”  
“Because!”  
“What?” jinyoung let out frustrated, losing his temper as well.  
Jaebum backed down gaze on the ground.  
“It’s all i think about that could happen to you if i am not near you.” Voice shaky and weak.  
“ha?” he stepped closer bending to look up jaebum’s face. “i am a 23 years old man, Jaebum-hyung.”  
“you’re Jinyoungie to me.” He bit his lips, shy and small.  
‘you’re jinyoungie to me’ he repeated over and over again in his mind. ‘you’re jinyoungie to me’.  
He backed again tired grasping the door handle.  
“i think you need to leave hyung...”  
“no.”  
“what?”  
He looked at Jaebum turning around going for the couch laying atop of it.  
“what do you think you’re doing?”  
“i am staying.”  
“who—why do you think i will let you?” he came standing at the edge of the couch, arms crossed and expression hard and annoyed.  
Jaebum only grabbed a cushion and squeezed it in a hug.  
“before you said you did not want me to leave. And now i have a reason not to.”  
“wha—Im Jaebum. Get out.”  
“i can’t. The laundry isn’t done yet.” He replied instead.  
Jinyoung was even more offended, irritated.  
“Who told you to start the laundry without my permission?!”  
“why? Is it a big problem?”  
Jinyoung let out an exasperated sigh.  
“i am STILL wearing YOUR boxer.” He pointed at the hideous yellow cloth.  
“ah.”  
“ Don’t Ah me Jaebum.”  
“that’s hyung for you.”  
“shut up.”  
“why are you so keen on kicking me out now? When before you were practically seducing me to stay.” He questioned sincerely now, concerned of the shift of the attitude.  
....  
“we don’t know much about each other,Hyung. And--- i ...”  
“then tell me.” He sat up hugging the cushion pillow. “it’s the right time to tell me about you.”  
Jinyoung looked pained, hesitant.   
“please. I won’t leave this place, better make use of it to get to know each other more than just jerking around or fighting.”  
Jinyoung was taken aback and let out a disbelieved laugh. “this is the first reasonable thing i hear from you” he smiled, relaxing a bit.  
Jaebum smiled again. He scooted closer to pull jinyoung back on the couch, surprising him from the sudden attack.  
He basically manhandled jinyoung. Grabbing a blanket and pulling it over jinyoung’s body, putting the younger’s head over his lap and playing with jinyoung’s hair soothingly.  
Jinyoung looked up to see the fond lazy look jaebum always wore towards the youngsters but this one was more intense and soothing.  
He hummed at the hand playing with his hair closing his eyes. Sinking in a comfortable silence.  
“i don’t have a home” he started.  
Jaebum hummed.  
“we’re—we were a family of five.”  
A silence fell again. Jaebum sensed the tensed body over his lap, noting it as his cue to speak up too.  
“family of three.”  
“i had two eldest sisters”.  
“i am the only child.”  
“now i only have one.”  
“you have three.”  
Jinyoung looked up in question.  
“your sister, Mark and Jackson.” He clarified.  
Jinyoung chuckled.  
“Mark is my—our son in law”  
“ah. Right”  
Another silence.   
“i studied in NYC.”  
“i wass home schooled”  
“i never was permited to be with shifters.”  
“i always feared and hated humans”  
“this is my first place i could call home.”  
“home is back in the west of the country”  
“there is nothing in the west.”  
“except for farming lands.”  
He smiled at the surprised look jinyoung gave him.  
“we own a farm.”  
“i never been to a farm.”  
“i will treat you to it someday. My father would love to meet another human.”  
“your father...is human?!”  
He stopped messing with the younger’s hair, shooting him a sad smile.  
“yeah. I am a half.”  
“ah.”  
“yeah. Ah.” He snickered.  
“i think i am bi”  
“you told me that”  
“and only go for assholes....feline assholes.”  
Jaebum nudged him. “what does that make me?”  
“your a nice asshole.”  
“hmmm....okay”  
“i never been to a commoner’s place until i was disowned a few years back.”  
“what?”  
Now it was jinyoung to give in a sad smile.  
“i don’t regret it. My parents are—were the most human you could think of. Racist, sexist, extremists. And could only see green in people. I blew up once in your defence, got diswoned soon after i was accepted to the university.”  
“how did your sisters take it?”  
“one followed me in the disowning list after her fiancé turned savage on her and blew up his cover...” he couldn’t tell him what he did to her, he himself refused to remember the state his sister was in and still is.  
Jaebum just squeezed his hand over jinyoung’s shoulder giving him reassurance.  
“we always were chased by the government. “  
“but you’re a half.”  
“they think the urban legend is a pure breed. Since the dominant traits i have are from my mother.”  
“your mother is the panther?”  
“yeah.”  
“it’s nice.”  
“what is nice?”  
“that a pure breed could marry and still live with a human.”  
“there is nothing nice about it. Jinyoung.”  
“why?”  
“you wouldn’t know.”  
“i would know!” of course he would. He has a niece just like that but her parents.....he felt sick about that incident again.  
“you just can’t live with a panther, jinyoung. It’s dangerous for the both of you and the children you get. Especially Panthers....we are so hard to cohabitate with.” His voice broke at the end.  
“i can’t even look in my dad’s eyes anymore....” he whined.  
“i couldn’t even if i wanted. Humans are bad, Hyung.”  
“my dad wasn’t. Isn’t. He....i can’t believe it.”  
It was the first time he opened up about it.  
About how he was the reason he threw his father in a comatose for 4 years.  
How he forced his mom to tend on the farm on her own.  
How he is here now only brining trouble to himself.  
Taking the identity of his mother. Leaving home after he turned savage against his father. Only passing once or twice a year when he knows his father isn’t home.  
How he still loved his mother even if she brought him a panther as a son.  
How he was still accepting of shifters when his only son betrayed him and ran off.  
How they travelled all around the continent trying to build a family only to be hunted down because their offspring was a rebellious punk that turned against his father because he was a ‘human’.  
He was such a coward back then and is even more now.  
He cried a little bit by the end of it. Hugging Jinyoung to sleep.  
The next morning it was jinyoung’s turn to bail his eyes out, crying over the nightmare he inflected on his sister.  
He felt the man besides him flaring in anger at the shifters that scarred both Jinyoung and his sister.  
After all. They were both alone in their world despite the friends and family they created for each other, promising that one day they would come clean about their lives to them.  
He got a message from Mark telling him he fed nora and could stay a little longer at jinyoung’s .  
He knew Jackson had told him, even more than he let out in the surface to them.  
He truly was blessed to have friends like them. And jinyoung too. Sleeping soundly after crying his heart out from bottled up anger, guilt and frustration he didn’t even dare share with his best friend but is willing to do so sometimes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thankful if you reached down this far dear reader. Please leave a comment about your opinion. Be it a good or a bad one. I apperiacte all the critics your give me guys.   
> And do tell me if i should drop this story or not.  
> I promise i have the end planned but how to reach it is the problem.


	10. A lonely Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay! I am sorry! I really was thinking of dropping it with how much shit (life) i've been going through. But i hopefully(?) Managed to finish this chapter?  
> SORRY.  
> I don't know where this mess is going to.  
> I am just writing ahead without even revising how the plot actually was in the first place.  
> I am sorry for the wrong depiction of christmas since i never celebrated it and the fact that this chapter came out way worse than i excpected it to be.  
> 

Later when Jaebum had left (after beating and making sure the neighbours would never,ever bother jinyoung again) came the moment where both parties got on questioning their life decisions alone inside their respective houses.  
Jaebum ran to his house still wearing jinyoung’s spares and carrying his belongings.  
Deep inside the confine of his house he dwelled on their actions. Their make out session, their relationship and most of all his feelings towards jinyoung.  
He never saw men in that kind of way, he never got it up even if he did watch gay AVs as bets or any of that sorts. In fact, he never thought of being gay as normal. It was only when he met Youngjae and Mark that he gotten over it and accepted them as a couple, that’s all. But now that he sees the development between him and jinyoung, he doesn’t understand anymore. If he hated gays before he doesn’t hate them as much more than he envies them. He doesn’t get it.

For jinyoung it was more of guilt than confusion. He was bi and admitted it. However he couldn’t see Jaebum in that light until very recently where the thought of them hitting it together didn’t seem like a bad idea at all. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to even try it out for fear to ruin whatever build up they are in. He surely doesn’t love him like he loved his ex girlfriend back then but he sure trust him more than anyone, even his sister.  
Him being like this to jaebum hurt him in many ways than one. He felt like he cheated him,like he was just a tool to seduce jaebum and confuse him. He felt guilty for getting happy whenever jaebum complimented him or did anything remotely friendly or loving to him. He felt like he was a bad influence on Jaebum, that they would end up hurting each other later on if they continued this...whatever this is.

But by god did they both loved being together. Swift stolen glances, the kisses, the secret fingers brushing. These little things have become a difficult thing for Jinyoung and Jaebum as well.  
In such a period of time their existence became essential to each other to the point the other became the oxygen of the other...and that was a big problem to the both of tbem.  
Soon christmas eve came, only Jaebum and Jinyoung were to spend it alone inside each of their lonely houses.  
It was the morning of Christmas eve. All the boys went home, from BamBam taking Yugyeom with him back to Thailand, Jackson heading to Hong-Kong, Mark to Cali, and Youngjae to his sister, leaving Jaebum behind even if he promised him to pass Christmas eve with him.  
Anyhow. Jaebum ended up alone on the most festive day of the year. He did manage to buy gifts to his parents and call his mother though.  
As well as getting a shock when his father presumably snatches his mother’s phone to tell him. “ i miss you,son” before hanging up.  
Well...christmas was supposed to be all happy and all but now he just felt like holing himself inside his house and weep over the first words his father ever told him since the incident. He knew that if he wanted he could go home. He knew they won’t refuse him,yet....he couldn’t. Not yet.  
He got a call from Jackson asking him about jinyoung only for the Hong Kong native to get surprised that their ‘parents’ never exchanged contact details. Anyhow he just reassured him that Jinyoung won’t be much in trouble considering that Jaebum beat the shit out of the neighbours the next day they woke up arm in arm.  
He still blushes at that.  
His mum called him again. Not wanting to leave her son pass christmas night alone.  
The day went on as any other day until late afternoon when he heard a knock.  
“....the hell?” he questioned from his cocoon hugging a sleeping Nora.  
No one on their right mind would come visit anyone without an invitation at this time of the day. This time of the year.  
Especially now that the snow has worsened and no one is out.  
It was a shitty Christmas that year. So much snow all the christmas dates where cancelled.  
“suck on that lover boys” he laughed when he watched the weather forecast.  
Don-t blame him for being a grumpy old man but, you would react the same when you have no one to go to. Even your friends ditching you to fly miles away from you, he also was a bit salty when Youngjae turned down their christmas date.  
“i am not even going with mark-oppa to the US, do you know how much he pleaded me about it? If i spend Christmas day with you he might snap. Besides. Don’t you have any friends other than me,mark and jackson to kill time with?”  
He did. He have BamBam and Yugyeom but i guess the boys are considered as his sons instead of friends. Besides they left for Thailand way earlier this week.  
He was super grumpy and lonely and Agh. “i miss mom!” he yelled when he failed at cooking Stollen cake.  
Anyways, his grumpy old self got up from the sofa after avoiding the knocking for a good minute or two grumbling under his breath at the asshole ruining his already ruined day.  
“just let me weep hugging my cat to sleep” he mumbled scratching his naked back.  
A click of the lock.  
A creak of a door opening.  
And a gasp of surprise.  
“J—Jinyoung?” eyes wide open at the snowy gift in front of him.  
Sssshhh. He knows what he thought.  
“H-Hi.” It waved. Nose red, bangs sprinkled with white, arm around a carton box, shoulders slumped draped by a cape of white. “can...i come in?” he quirked an eyebrow at the frozen man, wearing nothing but sweat pants and toad’s slippers.  
“Ah! Of course come in” he coughed stepping aside to let the gift inside unwarping itself from the large coating it wore.  
“The snow storm is beyond belief! Serves the love birds right!” he laughed as he ruffled his hair from the snow crown made for him. Removed his boots and tossing them around, hanging his wet coat to dry and stepping inside with plastic bags and carton box in hand like he was home.  
Jaebum snapped away from his daze and followed jinyoung around in silence, mind still not processing that THE park jinyoung is inside his house instead of somewhere,much important than this place.  
“why are you here?” he asked finally seeing the younger dump the load on the small kitchen table.  
“Jacks told me you were trying to become the grinch. So i came.” He laughed at the offended expression Jaebum wore. “besides. I wasn’t really not trying to turn into the grinch either.”  
“really?” he leaned on the door frame unimpressed by the teasing insult.  
“the heater broke”  
“you have a kotatsu”  
“Jackson told me—“  
“you could have just called.”  
“sure if i were a log book in front of you,hyung” he chuckled slightly hurt.  
“the occasion never arose,jinyoung” he tried to sooth the hurt a bit.  
“never mind~~ you didn’t know my name until like....how long?” he turned around putting the “junk” food in the fridge.  
“don’t want to remember” he strolled to where the younger was snatching the one of the unhealthy amount of pudding he bought. “is the holocaust close?” he teased opening the sweet and eating it.  
“canned food would have been better, but i thought to ease you the pain of cooking it.” He took another one and leaned on the counter following suit of eating it.  
They ate in silence.  
“give me your number later” the elder spoke after tossing the empty container away.  
“sure do.”  
The walked to the couch and flopped down in silence. Not knowing what to do and what not to do.  
“you ruined my date with myself you know that,right?” he whined.  
“same here”. The younger replied.  
And they sunk in silence again.  
Jinyoung noticed the plain looking small tree in the corner of the room and let out a small laugh.  
“is this you trying to get into holiday spirit?” he laughed.  
“shut up. I bet yours isn’t any better.” He pouted.  
“sure isn’t it.” He calmed down. “it has been years since i last time celebrated” he slumped down molding with the couch. A small hint of sadness washing over his tone.  
“jackson?”  
“i always lie to him”  
“sister?”  
“she better be with her daughter and friends instead of me”  
His breath was caught inside of him, unable to remove the sadness over jinyoung.  
He was thankful that jinyoung opened up to him as he is now showing expressions more than he could ever imagine the younger having but he hated it for the reason of feeling of weakness and uselessness about the matters eating up jinyoung inside.  
He sighed.  
“don’—“ jinyoung was cut off by the man abruptly standing up and leaving the room.  
‘did i put him off?’ he thought, more hurt than ever, more worried than any time he was.  
His train of gloomy thoughts crashed when he saw the same man walking with a huge dusty box and sitting in front of the gloomy tree.  
“let’s get into the holiday spirit together” Jaebum mumbled shyly then Added jokingly. “don’t want to be all gloomy with you jinyoungie.” He teased grimacing at him.  
At that moment jinyoung felt suddenly light. All his worries vanished away, walking with light steps towards his hyung.  
“then how are we gonna fix up this baby over here?” he crouched down looking at all the old dust bitten ornaments.  
“how about we use everything up?” he asked not sure how to use most of the stuff there.  
“sure. It would be fun” he beamed at Jaebum. And he could never exchange the moment for the world.  
Jinyoung was truly becoming bad for his heart.  
‘but i am straight---but you got hard for him countless times--- drug induced---like the makeout session--- shut up--- you shut up knucklehead--- i can’t just be gay--- you’re not asshole. And that’s offensive. How?!! Your baby son is gay with mark. I don’t have to watch out in fron--- shut the fuck up Im Jaebum and just accept the fact that you’re jinyoungsexual, also. You’re kind of being homophobe right now—you shut up Jaebum! I am not! You are! I am not! Do to! Why the fuck am i debating with myself?!’  
“hyung?” the man fucking with his mind cut him from his inner fight. He swore he would beat himself up later in his sleep. “yeah?”  
“how do we hang this up?” he handed the decoration to the elder.  
He stared at it for a while brows furrowing at the ugly enigma in front of him.  
“agh!” he tossed it away in frustration and gave jinyoung another one.  
The younger chuckled at him.  
By the time they finished the sun has long have set, well mostly looking at the white haze turning black and gray.  
If it weren’t for the clock pointing at 6:45 pm.  
They were laying on the cold floor out of breath and sweaty from the meaningless work.  
“this is why i hate Christmas “ he heaved.  
“sure~~ says the one with a failed Stollen put on the counter~~” he rolled to face a very sweaty and sexy looking jaebum.  
“how the hell do people decorate their whole house inside and out?!”  
“when they have time more than 3 hours and a more competent hand work than ours.”  
“yeah. Fuck that then. I am hungry.”  
He sat up stretching oblivious at what his actions were doing to jinyoung.  
He looked down at the mess of jinyoung. Buttons open down his chest, sleeves rolled up. Hair dishevelled of the countless hair grabbing in despair. If you would see him you would think he was filming an erotic photoshoot instead of being dead tired from decorating the whole inside of the flat and getting into petty arguments with Jaebum.  
He gulped down audibly trying to focus at his stomach more than his dick and the debate of “jaebum being jinyoungsexual or just plain a homophobic asshole toying with the body of a very much Bisexual jinyoung “.  
“time for dinner. Go take a shower.” He stood up going to the kitchen leaving no chance for jinyoung but to oblige and take a very needed warm shower.  
As he stepped out fresh and warm he was greeted by a mouth watering smell of cooked beef.  
“i left you a pair of PJs in my room” a cheery voice rang from the kitchen. Jinyoung chuckled at how homey it sounded and headed inside the bedroom to find the same Defsoul shirt and Ugly pants again, on the bed only now accompanied by a cozy warm sweater vest and a pair of plain black warm woolly socks.  
“dinner’s ready!” a very cheerful and homey Jaebum announced.  
He got out of the room fixing himself up in the too big for his body Defsoul shirt.  
If the breakfast and lunch Jaebum made him before were heavenly then this dinner is waaaaay above that. He couldn’t even describe.  
“I—i didn’t know i would have a guest so....sorry it’s so simple” a very shy Jaebum stood across the table scratching his neck in embarssement.  
‘simple’? Jinyoung couldn’t even get mad or throw a sarcastic remark at his hyung.  
‘why do you always take yourself for granted’ he wanted to ask as he rubbed the saliva dripping from his mouth with the sleeve of jaebum’s sweater vest.  
“why the lie!” he jumped looking at all the delicacies jaebum made. “and you said you aren’t in the holiday spirit!” he sat down already digging in the different kind of dishes set on the table from the sweet potato noodles, rice cake to bulgogi and kimchi. It was fairly traditional but Jaebum as he is pulled another cooking trick of his by adding a Parfait that he urged jinyoung to eat before everything else, and match the bulgogi with Yorkshire Pudding (mark sent me the recipe before he tried to explain face beet red at the quick texting he did when jinyoung was still in the shower) and things too western for either of their likings that jaebum tried for the sake of the younger.  
“since you spent a while in New York and all.” He mumbled over a large slurp of the noodle.  
“you didn’t need to! I love your cooking the most! Anything would have been fine.....mmmmm!!! So delicious!” he hummed in joy actual tears formed in his eyes because of it.  
If jaebum’s heart was gone when he saw jinyoung today then his heart has dug its own grave and burried itself because holy fuck he would rather pronounce itself dead before being killed by jinyoung.  
‘the best way to a man’s heart is his stomach’ he thought, ‘then the best way to my heart is seeing this man fill his stomach with mine’. He couldn’t stop staring at jinyoung eating all of his lame ass cooking with such joy and gratefulness he never knew his cooking could induce in people.  
“how did you learn to cook this good, hyung! I swear your future wife would have gotten herself such a catch!” he relaxed back at the chair after finishing most of the food. “how? Really.” He asked back.  
Jaebum just blushed more at the reason of him taking cooking as a pass time.  
“i mean. I tasted BamBam’s cooking and hell that skinny guy can cook but you.....yours is just...it gives me this bubbly and warm feeling it’s like i am eating my sister’s cooking!”  
“my mom.” He barely whispered.  
“hmm?”  
“my mum taught me.” He mumbled a small hint of pink brushing over his cheeks.  
“oh~” jinyoung smiled fondly at it.  
“she said i need to cook to survive but...i just did it for her? I mean...she had it rough with dad in coma and the farm so having a useless kid under restriction would have been the least of her worries so...i just picked it up cooking and cleaning for her.” He finished as he stuffed his mouth with the remaining meat.  
Jinyoung just hummed, the warmth spreading fast inside of his chest. He sighed contently “you’re such a good son, Jaebum-hyung. Your parents would be proud.” He Sincerely conveyed it.  
“really?” jaebum looked up surprised. Hopeful even.  
“yeah.” He gazed at him with such an indescribable soft expression that jaebum wanted to capture it forever.

They soon finished up with a Mery’s royal cherry trifle and cleaned up the kitchen in content silence.  
“so...there is still time until the Christmas eve ends.” Jaebum asked as he settled down on the sofa.  
“we can just finish up the pudding i bought” he followed groaning and rubbing his stuffed stomach.  
“really? “ he quirked an amused eyebrow at the younger. “you will get indigestion like this”  
“well...i don’t know what to do either? Eat the endless amount of tangerines i bought on a whim?” he asked lost.  
“tangerines?”  
“yeah. That heavy box i brought here...” he scratched the back of his neck in embarssement.  
Jaebum just chuckled.  
“sure. Why not?” he stood up going back to the kitchen but quickly stopped. “wait...how about a christmas movie?” he turned to jinyoung hopeful.  
“sure.” He smiled.  
“yeah. Okay.”  
The elder went back fixing a large bowl of tangerines, going to the bedroom and brining a bundle of blankets and pillows.  
“what’s this?” jinyoung stood up taking the load off jaebum’s hand.  
“to warm up. It’s getting cold.” He spoke in a small shy voice.  
Jinyoung snickered “well. You should wear something more fit of this weather.” He pointed at the still shirtless torso jaebum was showing.  
“oh.” It clicked to him as he warped his arms in surprise around himself.  
Jinyoung giggled.  
“never knew you are so oblivious at your nudist tendencies.” He laughed more at the flustered hyung in front of him.  
“shut up!” the elder ran back to the room. Finally coming out with a large black sweater and holding the heater.  
“you won’t oggle my chest like this.now.” he huffed as he fixed the place.  
“i wouldn’t. Defsoul” he laughed again at the flinching flustered man in front of him.  
“how....agh....fuck.” he resigned seeing the shirt jinyoung was wearing.  
“it was the note.” He clarified.  
“sure.”  
“yeah. I was kinda sad you never told me after i basically fanboyed in front of you about you.”  
“guess i wanted to marvel in your indirects comment about me during our strained relationship back then.” He mused.  
They settled down far from each other bundled up in cozy warm blankets, heater underneath their feet heating them up and a large bowl between them giving them distance.  
“we matured a lot then”  
“yeah. Glad we passed that stage.”  
“glad you’re not putting yourself at risk anymore.”  
“i wouldn’t want to be stalked by you and get scolded with no reason.”  
“i do have a reason”  
“sure. Jackson.”  
“nope. Mine.”  
A heavy silence fell between them in an instant.  
Jaebum coughed at his blunt awkward response not even he understanding what it meant.  
“want to watch home alone? It’s a must in this season.”  
“go ahead.”  
They finished the first movie , half way to the second and the bowl of tangerines filled with peels instead.  
Fingers brushed slightly whenever they reached absent-mindedly at them. Sometimes even grabbing a hand in the process and earned a smack and a whine. “stop that! I got that one first “  
Or just when one of them got the sweetest tangerine and shared it with the other like when jaebum fed jinyoung a piece of it still looking at the tv screen only to feel warm soft lips brushing his finger tips.  
He flinched yet continued to feed him aboiding eye contact in case something happened.  
At one point jinyoung got bored...or more likely his attention switched to the hyung next to him reacting lively at a movie they know they watched every year in their 23 years of living. He lied his head over his knee, hands squished between a soft cheek and the soft material of the pants.  
He was marveled by the slouched hyung, hugging his knees between his arms as he forgot the tangerine in his hand in favour of caressing a purring nora besides him.  
Hair slightly longer and messier removing 5 years from his age. Ears void of any piercings showing a more subtle, approachable jaebum instead of the punkish, scary looking hyung everyone feared without a reason.  
He noticed the slight awkward shifting of the elder and how his gaze was struggling to stay focused on the movie.  
“stop...staring at me” he whined eyes never leaving the screen.  
“hmmm” he felt drousy and light.  
“you have to finish—“ “ we both know what would happen. I could tell without even looking.” He giggled at the frustrated look on his hyung. Bitting down on the bottom lip and face scrunched up.  
“you’re the worst.”  
“did i offend your childhood movie?”  
“you’re offending the art of it.”  
“woah. So defensive. “ he laughed, raising his head to the screen.  
“can’t we play a game instead?”  
Jaebum choked.  
“what?”  
He couldn’t meet his eyes.  
“eeey~~ i do play games if you think i suck at them.” He nudged the elder playfully.  
“not that!” he squeaked.  
“then what?! If you don’t want to play then just say so!” he pouted.  
“no!” he quickly retorted. “i—i only have---one controller.....” he brought his hands over his face and sunk it between his legs letting a frustrated scream.  
“ha?” jinyoung was puzzled....shocked?  
“one controller?” he laughed. “don’t you play with youngjae?” he asked in disbelief.  
“no one comes here besides mark to feed nora!”  
“Wait...What?!”  
“youngjae is allergic so if i want to play i head to their place....and i have no one to invite home.”  
Jinyoung slumped over the couch processing the stupidly sad revelation.  
He sighed in exhaustion.  
“who knew. Holy fuck hyung. You make me feel sad for you”  
“i know. So shut up.”  
“i will buy a controller for next christmas then.” He concluded already tired and shocked from today.  
Jaebum just groaned.  
“you really....ugh....wait....next Christmas?” he shot up shocked looking at jinyoung in utter surprise.  
“yeah?” he causally replied like jaebum just asked the dumbest question in the universe.  
“...jinyoungie.” he smiled at the unspoken promise of them continuing on for a whole year together.  
“what did i say?” he was seriously confused now.  
“nothing. Want to watch more movies?”  
“nah...how about anime?”  
“re-run of Ace—mph” he felt hands launching at his mouth. “No!”  
“phay not?”  
“this is Christmas! Not angsty time to weep over Ace’s death!”  
He pried jinyoung’s hands away. “you watch one piece?”  
Jinyoung just gave him a “no shit sherlock” look before bending over him to take a dozing off nora in his hands, sulking.  
All jaebum could do was lightly laugh at the situation.  
“how about playing super mario bros. And take turn instead? It would be less fun but better than crying until dawn over anime.”  
“okay....lead the way.”  
The two dorky losers spent the whole evening switching and bickering over the countless amount of video games jaebum owned and laughing at each other’s failure, compromising with one controller and make do to gain the most fun with it.  
It reached 4 am by then the respected distance between them had vanished by both of them basically clinging at each others in tears after they somehow ended up with a list of angsty movies to watch.  
“i—i guess it’s time for bed” he sniffled detangling himself from a drowsy jinyoung.  
“mmh okay.”  
“i’ll fix you up my bed. Stay here.”  
“no...it’s okay. I’ll sleep here,hyung.”  
“what are you saying? I can’t let you take the couch.”  
“but...i was imposin—“ he tried to argue but was cut off by a finger coming softly resting over his lips.  
“sssh. Okay? Besides...you already slept on my bed” he laughed sheepishly. Face impossibly close to the younger.  
“shut up.” Jinyoung groaned lowering his gaze.  
“hmm okay.” He chuckled getting up.  
“you forced me to sleep there in the first place!” he threw a pillow at the back of the elder.  
He was left alone on the couch hearing the rustling inside the bedroom, alone with his thoughts. He felt incredibly satisfied with how the day went. He wished it would never end as he brushed his fingers over his lips remembering the scene of a few moments ago.  
How skinship could come to them so naturally when they’re alone, or just subtle touches between them no matter how small they are would linger.  
Jaebum was becoming bad for his heart.  
“there. You can sleep now.” He was cut off his daze by a smiling jaebum.  
Both of them headed to the room. Jinyoung stopped under the door frame looking incredulously at the room.“...did you change the covers?” he pointed at the different set of covers. Then he grimaced at the elder. “oh hyung...eeww”  
“no! The hell! No!” he waved his arms around in denial.  
Jinyoung just laughed.  
“sure. You would do it in the bathroom instead. You clean freaky nora obsessed jaebumie” he giggled stepping over at jaebum landing a peck on his cheek.  
It was probably because it was 4 am and he had too much tangerines and weeped his eyes out to the point they became large threes that he thought kissing his hyung would have been a good idea.  
It probably was because jaebum stood frozen for a second before unconsciously chasing jinyoung’s lips with his.  
Yeah. The circumstances were fucked up that’s why.  
It explains the soft innocent pecks jaebum was giving jinyoung under the bedroom doorframe.  
Sure.  
Yeah.  
It was normal to have his hyung’s hands resting softly on his hips.  
It was totally not weird for him to cup his hyung’s face and giving a longer warmer kiss to jaebum’s lips.  
Sure...he was Bi so he didn’t mind. And his mind wasn’t really in place so....  
“nyoungie” he whispered pulling jinyoung in.  
Ah.  
It isn’t normal at all to makeout with your straight bestfriend getting hard over you because of drugs.  
“hyung” he complained putting a hand between them. “sorry.” He pulled away hesitantly.  
“jinyoung—“jaebum looked hurt at jinyoung, looking for a way to explain. “ssshh. Hyung. You might regret it tomorrow if we go beyond this.” He whispered quietly hands clutching on jaebum’s shoulder for support.  
“regret what?!” he stepped forward in distress.  
“i am bi.” As he stepped backwards, avoiding jaebum’s pleading eyes.  
“and?”  
“you’re straight and confused.” He finally looked only to see the hurt wash over jaebum  
“no—i am—“he chased him never leaving his hands on jinyoung’s hips. Insteading holding them tighter. “jaebum. Don’t. I told you that i am your friend. I understand that you would want to test it out and all but....not now. Not today. Okay” he smiled sadly, heart aching at the expression jaebum was holding.  
“i am not sure what i am anymore...” he mumbled.  
Jinyoung stepped forward cupping his cheeks. Gazing at him guiltily.  
“you’re jaebum. You’re certainly straight and you’re confused about me. It’s okay. I know that we are friends so it doesn’t bother me. Go sleep now hyung. Okay?” he hugged him briefly before prying jaebum’s hands away heading to the bedroom and crawling under the covers with a heavy heart.  
“i never rejected someone in my life... and to think it has to be hyung.” He said to himself as he clutched at the pillows having a hint of jaebum’s scent...he wished the elder didn’t change the sheets.  
\--  
“i....am i really what i make myself believe to be?” he sighed as he looked up the door frame seeing the mistletoe hanging above where they were kissing before, he let out a dry quiet dejected laugh and head back to the couch that felt colder and lonelier than earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading down until this point.  
> I hope this would be the worst chapter of all and i hope the story would get better from here on out.  
> Please leave a comment about it. I appreciate criticism from you.  
> Thank you again for giving time to this mess of a fan fiction.


	11. Sorry, please stay. PART I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is a bitch.  
> Unedited is even more bitchier.  
> But the story shall continue.  
> Enjoy.

There was a faint rustling coming from not very far stirring jaebum up from his pained slumber.The blanket of dawn didn’t help his brain to shoo away the nightmares.  
The nightmare of running away from the loved ones, his father and mother. The nightmare of his life. And the new nightmare of him being thrown out.  
His father’s words rang deep within him. Questioning that if he actually really did miss him. That there was someone out there who have missed this predator named Im Jaebum.  
Then he saw that someone who accepted him and mend his wounds bit by bit, making his existence necessary to jaebum only to get up and leave like jaebum did to his parents.  
To leave him all alone again. Sleeping in the cold night with bruised knuckles not knowing whose blood was it. A human? A shifter? A predator or was it a prey?  
The nightmare manifested itself as the lifeline of jaebum leaving him bare to his own turmoils and sinking deep in the abyss of loneliness and regret.  
He rubbed his bleary eyes awake squinting at the daylight hitting his face pushing back the nightmare he grew used and accustomed to back in his mind.  
The rustling kept on going until he heard the sound of shoes being quietly put on the floor. Jaebum was dead tired of apparently sleeping only 4 hours but the knowledge that Jinyoung was still in his house and that he is probably taking his leave secretly jostled him up to panic.  
“Where are you going?!” it came out a raspy yelled hush as he fell down the couch running to the hall.  
Jinyoung jumped like he was caught red handed in the act. His back facing Jaebum tensed up from his crouching positon on the floor.  
It was silent.  
“are...are you leaving ?” Jaebum walked closer this time regaining his composure yet still sounding like a child in need.  
Jinyoung sighed.  
It left a wound in jaebum’s heart.  
He finally turned to look at the elder, same as him he seemed like a walking corpse from the lack of sleep. Dark circles around his eyes, the appearance of a faint stubble on his chin making him look manlier and unkempt than the usual clean shaved boyish look he wore. “I...i gotta go home....i have....” he whispered, daren’t to break the morning silence, fearful that if he rose his voice just a little bit and he would tear down everything in this time and space. His eyes darting from side to side lowered on the floor never meeting jaebum’s distressed ones.  
“i overwelcomed my stay here” he cleared his throat finally looking up after a long silence suffocating the room.  
“you were never welcomed here.” Jaebum rose his voice to a normal tone, monotonic and cold.  
He noticed the flinch and pained expression on jinyoung’s face. “ you can’t say that when it’s your home” he continued, balancing himself with the heel of his feet. Now refusing to meet jinyoung’s sparkling eyes.  
Jinyoung was left speechless, frozen in place and hopeful.  
“I—“ the elder scratched his neck. “if you want to.... at least for breakfast....please.” he looked down to meet jinyoung’s, averting his gaze from jinyoung’s strong grounding one.  
“please....” he crouched down in front of jinyoung whispering.  
“jinyoung.” He reached his trembling hands to cover jinyoung’s that stopped working on the laces of the boot.  
“stay with me.” He finished, looking deep into his eyes, pleading and hopeful and a mix of something else.  
The silence grew, hands never leaving each other and gazes drowning in their own worlds.  
Jinyoung pried his hands off leaving a slightly hurt and distressed jaebum.  
He chuckled heartly at it.  
“Sure~. I really wanted to eat the blueberry pie i bought yesterday” he smiled taking his shoes off and heading inside. Leaving an unknowingly relieved and light Jaebum.  
“i didn’t know you bought a pie yesterday.” He walked following the younger inside.  
After changing back to jaebum’s PJs “I don’t want to stain my clothes” in an unneeded explanation they settled down the table scraping the little food jaebum had into a makeshift breakfast.  
“sorry, don’t have much” he rubbed the back of his neck stuffing food into his mouth.  
“can you shut up?” jinyoung pointed an omelette stabbed fork in jaebum’s face. “You fed me more than i fed myself in like years!” he stuffed the food inside his mouth. “Don’t you know how much i love your cooking?! Why do you take yourself so lightly jaebum-hyung!” he continued eating the bacon stripes, toasts and everything. “You need to see how cool you are,hyung.” He continued not noticing the small demeanor jaebum had, not eating and just playing around lazily with his fork. “You’re and amazing author plus a song writer, i still didn’t forgive you for letting me embarrass myself infront of you by fanboying over you.” He laughed shyly. “You have the looks but you’re so cute, you’re the opposite of how you come out to be---... jaebum?” he stopped finally noticing the man chewing down on his own lip.  
“what’s wrong?” he put down the utensils and looked at the elder.  
“I--...” jaebum closed his eyes and looked to the other side, fistting his hands.  
“Hyung?”  
“I am.... why are you acting like nothing had happened this morning?....I--- i thought that i really fucked up and you’ll stay away from me but you stayed and.... you’re complimenting me and eating my food inside my house wearing my clothes.....I--- i am sorry if i thought that it would have been okay to kiss you earlier. But....it’s just...” he groaned. Fisting his hair. “You went with the flow all day and yet when it came under the mistletoe you refused.... i don’t blame you. I don’t.... it’s just that i..... i am not who i thought i am anymore,Jinyoung.  
I don’t know anymore but all i do know is I wanted to kiss you. Just that. Nothing more nothing less.i wanted to do it all day long and then i saw the mistltoe and i though -yeah. Maybe it would be fine. I hope it would be- but then you backed off and i thought -i really fucked up didn’t i?- And if i overstepped my boundaries, then. I am sorry.” He finished, heaving dropping his hands on the table.  
He shook his head looking down. “i am sorry jinyoung. I didn’t want to make this worse than it already was but i don’t like it, you forcing it to be normal. It’s not. I am not normal. And i really really ever wanted just to protect you and be with you.” He sighed. “i am sorry i ruined your breakfast after i begged you to stay.” He laughed dryly.  
Jinyoung only frowned.  
“the jaebum i know would rather die than apologise to me. Stupid.” He crossed his arms.  
Jaebum looked up seeing the look in jinyoung’s face.  
“i wasn’t forcing myself to act normal. Since i am not. I know the disccusion was repeated but i had to further prove how much your worth is. And.....about the mistletoe....” he looked down playing with the spoon. “I... i put it there for i don’t know what reason but....i totally forgot about it and....you reciprocating my kiss made me feel like i’ve used you and i hated it.” He bit the bottom of his lip nervously. “ ... you don’t have to apologise. You don’t. I told you that it was okay but then ran away my tail between my legs when it happened....i was just......it was the first ‘normal’ night we ever had and that kiss felt so.....so wrong to me” he looked up at jaebum seeing the hurt in his eyes. He averted again.  
“i know that you don’t like me that way. It can’t be. You’re straight and that kiss caught me off guard because there was no.....nothing inducing it.”  
“there was.” Jaebum deadpaned.  
Jinyoung looked surprised at him.  
“i don’t know what was Jinyoung but i do know that there was a reason for me to kiss you back and want more. I know that. I feel it.” He clutched the place of his heart.  
“ jaebum.” He reached his hand towards him. “You’re probably-“ “No!.” Jaebum cut.  
“don’t say that i am confused jinyoung. Just don’t. I know what i wanted and i know with whom i wanted, it’s only that i don’t know the reason for it. So please don’t tell me i am confused when all you did was confuse me even further then back away of your promise.” He pleaded, the hurt and need in his eyes. “ you said you would stay so please... stay....stay and don’t leave me.” His voice broke. Hands trembled and heart in tremor.  
He didn’t know what he was talking about. What he was feeling that moment. He was frustrated so frustrated about everything. About he turned into a thrown away child begging for acceptance of his own nightmare,of his own enemy.  
He closed his eyes threatening to spill salt liquid. Bit down hard on his lips after stuffing a large bite of pie chewing harshly on it distracting himself of the pain.  
The silence filled the room. Then it broke with a creak of a chair.  
The slight thudding of feet coming near.  
And a shadow enveloping his darkened sight. Looming like a predator in his mind.  
He felt a small yet strong push from his shoulders moving the chair back a bit.  
His hands fell limp at the movement of dragging by his side.  
He swallowed the piece in a stiffled sniffle.  
A heavy warm weight fell upon his lap, another loosely circling his neck.  
“hyung.” The voice was closer, warmer, smoother. “look at me.”  
And look he did.  
Opened his eyes wet from unspilled tears, staring at the man on his lap.  
“ i never crossed off the box of the possibility of leaving” he smiled softly.  
Jaebun frowned in pleading question.  
“there was never a box for it to begin with.” He laughed lightly flicking his fingers over jaebum’s nose.  
He scrunched up in discomfort and jinyoung only laughed at that.  
A comfortable silence fell between them.  
Jinyoung pouted as he kept shifting on jaebum’s lap seemingly finding it harder to not slip down the chair.  
“do you want me to fall!” he yelled and pulled jaebum’s limp arms around his waist heaving himself up closer and crossing his legs around the back of the chair, locking jaebum up.  
“you’re so mean, hyung!” he smiled face impossibly close now.  
Jaebum was just frozen and shocked.  
The only thing he did was to grip tighter on the fabric. Tighter to keep himself grounded on reality.  
“there is no mistltoe here and you seemed like you loosened up about the kissing thing so....” jinyoung trailed hesitant, twisting long velvety dark locks over his finger.  
“i know i might sound and come out like a whore here....or even before and ever probably later....” he looked down between them. The way their bodies fit so perfectly. The way it felt so normal to do it. Kiss, cuddle and everything. But the fear of what comes next still lingering.  
“i only ever wanted to kiss and hold you close to me.” Jaebum whispered certain, reading jinyoung’s expression like an open book.  
He tightened his grip over him, leaned his forehead over his.  
“this is so wrong yet i want you to stay. Stay with me for the next Christmas and the next and the next.” He trailed finally relaxing and calming down.  
“what about the others?” He pouted teasingly.  
“the next ones too.” He smiled.  
“pinkie promise?” the younger smiled bringing his pinkie between them.  
Jaebum laughed heartly  
“pinkie promise” he brought his own to his and linked their pinkies together.  
Jinyoung leaned in and kissed him.  
“to seal the deal” he smiled after breaking from their probably most liked kiss ever between them.  
Jaebum broke in a toothy smile smiling at jinyoung. And abruptly pulled him in a long suffocating hug.  
“you’re not leaving me.”  
“i am not.”  
“even if i find the one?”  
Jinyoung stilled for a second heart breaking a bit.  
“even if you find the one.” He deep down hoped that one might be probably him. “let’s...head to bed.” Jinyoung said in jaebum’s ear growing tired from the lazy hug they’ve been in for quite a while.  
If he was a kid he would have instantly slept in jaebum’s protecting secure warm embrace.  
He felt so drowsy and sleepy.  
“sure” jaebum murmured and hoisted jinyoung up by the butt.  
“ah!” jinyoung clutched tighter on jaebum like a koala.  
They both laughed at the familiar yet more innocent scene and both flopped down tired next to each other only fingers linking them togther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post part II tomorrow.  
> Once i finish with this mess i will go back to it and completely edit it.  
> New chapters will come next year.  
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!  
> Please look forward to my attempts on writing action and smut! And make this story messier than ever!


	12. Sorry,please stay PART II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 before the year ends as i promised.   
> I might have died from jaebum dropping 3 songs on soundcloud without notice...those songs are life.

Only a few minutes passed for them to bask in the new found comfortable silence,listening to each other’s soft even breathing until it was broken when jaebum suddenly tightened his grip on jinyoung’s finger and his breathing strated quickening in pace.  
From heavy breaths to ragged short ones as he started dripping with sweat,eyes dilatating.   
“hyung?!” jinyoung sat up at the first sign of shift in atmosphere.   
Jaebum just stared at the ceiling with mouth hanging open seeming in daze.  
“hyung!” jinyoung pried his already bruised hand away from jaebum’s tight grip and started shaking him by the shoulders. “Hyung! What’s wrong?” he started panicking.  
A growl resounded in the silence.  
Jinyoung froze.  
“Hyung! No. Not now!” jinyoung pulled jaebum up slightly patting his cheeks to get a reaction from him.  
Finally his dark eyes snapped at jinyoung, shape changing, sharpening and turning blue with another growl.  
“shit, hyung.” He muttered seeing the fangs appearing .  
“back. Off.” Jaebum growled again pushing jinyoung away from him. “Back. Off!” he yelled as he started shivering in place, eyes darting everywhere but at jinyoung.  
“get out get out get out get out!” he kept repeating like a mantra twisting in shifting in bed in pain, voice turning from honey like to rasped and hoarse. “Agh! GET THE HELL OUT!” he screamed in pain sinking his long nails on the mattress, gripping tightly on the sheets and hanging his head low as to not see jinyoung. He started whimpering, groaning and his voice already turned to an animalistic ones.  
Jinyoung was left frozen in place witnessing the horrendous painful shifting of jaebum.  
He tried getting closer to at least whisper comforting and calming words to the elder. However he only got his reaching hand slapped away by his hyung.  
A groan as their eyes locked.  
It was a glare like no other . More ferocious and predatory than ever.  
Jaebum or rather the half turned panther seethed it’s teeth out and let out a drown out growl.  
Jinyoung gulped as he tried to excuse himself from the room as quietly as he could. But it was already too late for the younger as the elder crouched in pain one last time letting a loud roar as he completely ripped his clothes off to a more larger, furry and menacing body of a black panther.  
It put itself in a ready to pounce position as it noticed the figure near the doorframe.  
It was his cue to run. And he ran out of the room.  
But the panther was faster. Caught up to him and pounced.  
He dodged it in mere seconds when he looked back and ran towards the kitched to lock himself in there.  
But the panther was smarter as it jumped breaking the glass of the closed inwall window, hitting the counter and tumbling all of the utensils atop of it before it turned in a swift move to reach jinyoung’s back opening the kitchen door.  
A loud hiss resounded as the claws scraped his back making him fall onward tumbling on his knees.  
He stood up and ran to the other side of the room looking frantically at anything to help him in this situation.  
There was no drug he could use, no attached heart to let him cut the panther’s throat open. Nothing but his hope of having enough stamina to dodge every move the panther did before he drowns its energy.  
He fell over a blanket and turned back looking at the panther creeping up at him groaning, and hissing.  
A mewl came from the side and both shifted their attention to the cat.  
It was a still moment.  
“shit.” His eyes buldged in shock seeing how the panther shifted its attention at the cat on the table.  
“No no no no!” he squeaked and jumped over the couch diving on the table breaking it in two grabbing the cat between his arms at the same time the panther pounced in.  
They crashed into each other both falling on opposite sides.  
Jinyoung heaved in pain. Noticing the glass of vase and what not scattered on the ground.  
He winced at the sharp pain on his left arm. No matter what he did, the clawing jaebum gave him before still hurt him and now it seemed to double in intensity.   
He looked down between his arms to see a frightened Nora gripping at his shirt and whimpering.  
It was hard for him to stand when a panther was looming on the room looking amused that it trapped its wounded prey.  
“fuck. This is bad. So bad.” He pulled the zipper over protecting Nora and took a large breath intake before stepping over,glass ripping his skin with every step he took towards the door.  
The panther had enough of fun it looked as it roared and pounced over jinyoung crushing him. Hopefully he fell on his elbows bearly saving the cat from being crushed to death.  
The panther above him put all of it’s weight on his backside he actually felt some cracking there. And a deep strong and painful claw came from the top of his right shoulder blade down his left hip. He let out an agonised cry at it, losing strength.   
His right arm fell. Losing balance he twisted to his left.   
The panther just grew more and more torturing, crushing his left shoulder on the floor groaning over his ear.  
He was done for.  
Luckily the table’s foot was lying near him.  
He tried freeing the cat before being crushed on the floor.  
He screamed startling the panther and threw the cat away in a safe place before turning completely on his back reaching for the wooden rod and swinging it at the panther.  
It hissed and backed away which gave him enough time to stand up and back away holding the piece of wood firmly in front of him.  
The situation was dire.  
It was a matter of kill or be killed. He didn’t know how to get out of there alive with how fast the panther was to reach him. He couldn’t run and leave the cat there when the panther looked like it forgot its own friend.  
He had to act and act fast.  
He leaned over grabbing a bunch of disk covers in his hands and threw them at the oncoming panther before hitting it again,now with more strength and ran directly to the bed room.  
The panther was quick to follow but was late to anticipate what was coming as Jinyoung pushed the desk over it making it crash to the wall, and threw over it the covers before he ran away from the room locking it just when the panther bounced at it.  
It kept hitting the door,banging at it growling and roaring, hissing and clawing at it in pure savagery.   
He finally caught his breaths, making sure the door would hold.  
He leaned breathless on the door, clutching at his wound bleeding wound.  
This time it was worse, the bleeding kept on and on dripping on the floor.  
He looked over at the room and sighed in pain. “hyung. Hyung. I... i need to go. I’ll come back.” He stood up with difficulty pain radiating from his back to his right knee .  
He punched the door again and yelled. “I’ll come back! DON’T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!”. And he ran off with the cat in the cold,bleeding, vision getting blurry towards the only place that could mend his wounds without question.  
“Open up! Please!” he screamed to the white veil of the quiet afternoon.  
A woman was at the door,gasping in shock at the view. Soon the familiar man followed and that was the last memory he took before slumping on the floor.  
He woke up bleary, every bone and muscle aching in pain.  
“son. With what trouble did you play with?” the man asked finishing his bandaging. He seemed worried and angry. “if you were late you would have died of blood loss.... the wound on the back...did you get mauled by a tiger?” he asked again sitting on the chair next to the surgery table.  
Jinyoung just played with thumbs as he sat over the too crowded table.  
“Boy. Tell me. I won’t let you leave without telling me.”  
The vet looked far more serious than ever. And jinyoung couldn’t dare disobey the man he grew to like like a father he needed.  
“I...” he coughed then looked up smiling sheepishly. “ would you believe me if i said i own a rather rare animal as a pet?” he stared at the man with a look of help.   
The man understood and sighed in resignation. “boys these days...” he stood up then looked at jinyoung. “be more careful. This pet of yours will get you in trouble.”  
Jinyoung nodded and jumped off the table hissing in pain. “keep the cat for me will you?” he asked before leaving with a big “Thank you Dad!” and ran with his might in the coldest day of the year,clothes bloodied and body aching to the apartment he left a few hours ago.  
He reached to a stilled silent and a destroyed house.  
“Jaebum?” he whispered to the silence, stepping again at the broken glass but the bandages keeping it from ripping inside his skin.  
“Jaebum.” He asked again louder now approaching the closed door.  
A bang resounded and he jumped on his spot.  
“jaebum?” he got closer to the door and put his hand over the handle. He gulped and said. “Jaebum. I am here.” Before he tried unlocking the door it started creaking every time the other thing behind it banged on it.  
Groand, hisses, whimpers, screeching sounds.  
Jinyoung hesitated on opening it.  
“Jaebum. I came back. Like i said. “ he started. He shivered from the cold and pain. “are you okay in there?” he bumped his forehead on the door. “i am sorry i had to lock you up but if i didn’t, you would have killed me and then i’ll hate myself forever when i look up from the depths of hell and see you in despair.” He laughed. “so...can you back off a bit so i can open the door?”.  
The bumping kept going. Harder this time. With roars and loud hisses.  
He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to be there for jaebum, he already stole sedatives which are quite innefective but would do the trick for a while.  
“ja-“ “nyoung!”. He stopped,shocked at the voice coming from behind the door.   
“Jinyoung!” it rasped voice broaken and hoarse. “Ji—nyoung!” it repeated harsher this time, the screeching of the door never seizing but slowing. “Jinyoung.” It said again clearer but voice broken, pleading, tired and small.  
He had to open the door. His heart hurt hearing his name being repeated in such a weak pained voice.  
The moment he opened it a body came pouncing over him, warm, shivering, knocking the Air out of him dropping him to the floor.  
A tail came loosely hugging his back as two strong arms held him in place and a head sank deep between his neck and shoulders . “jinyoung. Jinyoung jinyoung jinyoung.” He repeated, quivering and whimpering. “jinyoung” he tighetned his hold on jinyoung hugging him with all his might. “jinyoung” his voice broke in a stiffled cry.  
Jinyoung brought his arms around jaebum’s waiste and hugged him tighter resting his head over his shoulder. “i am here.” He whispered.  
“i am sorry. So sorry. I am sorry.” Jaebum whispered over and over again kissing jinyoung’s ear and hugging him tighter than ever like he would break if he let go of him.  
He stopped when he noticed the blood staining his palms,he looked over and saw the white shirt drenched in red. He gasped and backed away. Small and hunched down.  
He took another look at jinyoung before averting his eyes away biting his bottom lip.  
Ears, fangs, nails, tail still there.  
Jinyoung was a mess. The shirt white before became stained with red, the clear soft skin was now bruised and cut, red and blue all over, both feet wrapped up in thick bandages and the worst. Bandages showing from neck down the arm and right leg wearing a support.  
“J-ji...did....oh god.” Jaebum cried out in disbelief, eyebrows brought into a deep frown and body quivering away.  
“i am so.... so so sorry.” He whispered breaking at the end.  
Jinyoung crawled to him slowly as to not startle him shushing him with his smooth low and comforting voice. “it’s okay jaebum. It’s okay.”  
“No! It’s not!” he snapped up to him blue eyes glazed with tears, lips quivering. “it’s not! Look at you! I did this to you! Without having any memory of it! I ... i do- “ he was surprised by the hug trapping him in place and hushed voice on his ear.  
“shut up.” He said and brought the elder’s hands around his back wincing in pain at the touch. “shut up.” He said again, shifting in the middle of jaebum’s legs. He sighed “i am so thankful you’re back to me again.” And dropped his head on jaebum’s collarbones. “i am sorry i had to leave you alone for hours.” He snuggled closer to the warm body.  
“i—i a sorry jinyoung. Sorry. So sorry. Sorry.” He hugged him closer kissing jinyoung’s crown. “i am sorry i turned savage on you. I am so sorry.” He whimpered again. “ i could’ve killed you i could’ve.... please....forgive me. Forgive me of what i did... i can’t jinyoung. I can’t” he started shivering burrying his face near jinyoung’s. “if i were to kill you....i would.... the image....the sensation...i didn’t know what was going on beside wanting to tear you apart and eat you inside out ..... you smelled so good i lost control....i was horrible i did horrible things to you jinyoung. Please... please. “ now jinyoung’s hair was wet from jaebum’s tears.  
He was tired. So so so tired. And he couldn’t argue or say anything to jaebum as he started dozing off inside of jaebum’s warm embrace.   
“please... i am sorry... you have all the right not to forgive me...i am so sorry but please please jinyoung ah. Please stay” he whispered this time, calming down and trapping jinyoung’s body with his legs. Hugging him like his life depended on it.   
“sorry.” He brushed jinyoung’s bangs away looking at the bruised face underneath him. “sorry.” He leaned and kissed a large cut on his temple . “please don’t leave me.”  
He noticed the man falling asleep in his embrace.   
His heart clenched at it. Arms still hugging him back, body relaxed in front of him and soft puffs of breaths warming the naked spot on his chest.  
“please stay.” He said once again exhaustion hitting him and soon followed jinyoung in deep slumber that afternoon.  
“sorry...don’t leave me.” The younger whispered back in the dead of the night. When he found himself cleaned up and suffocated by a sleeping body by his side and face so close he could count the lashes on his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on this ~ thank you and happy new year!


	13. NOT AN UPDATE

As you noticed. I may or may not have dropped this fic due to some reasons but mostly because of my procrastination and embarrassment as what this fic has come to be:  
-never proofread any of the chapters i done = lots of unforgivable mistakes + messing up the format.  
-not having enough time to sort out the story and ending it up with such lame ass story developement.

BUT!  
worry not! I will edit it from start to end starting next week (once i am done with my exams). And add on more to it. So please look forward to a new bettered up fiction unlike this one!

ALSO!

I have some shorts uploaded on my private account that i may upload them here later on. Not sure you'll fancy them or not.

AND!

As you can see, i can't write stories to save the life of me. Not to mention Fanfictions, so i am just gonna upload whenever i can or feel like it since i am writing my own original story.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. AND I APOLOGISE ONCE AGAIN FOR THE INCONVENIENCE OF THIS FIC THAT HAS BROUGHT YOU.

PLEASE ANTICIPATE MORE STARTING NEXT WEEK.

THANK YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your opinions about it, do point out my grammatical mistakes i did in writing this mess. and if you actually read down till this point i am so thankful for you.


End file.
